Amo te Finalmente
by Yoruki Hiiragizawa
Summary: Shaoran volta para Hong Kong sem se declarar para Sakura. Oito anos depois, um noivado indesejado, faz com que ele decida voltar ao Japão e concluir a tarefa inacabada de expor seus sentimentos... CAPÍTULO FINAL ON LINE
1. Reencontros e ciúmes

Comentário: Shaoran e Sakura enfrentaram Eriol, mas ele voltou para Hong Kong sem contar a Sakura sobre seus sentimentos. Sakura não foi ao aeroporto se despedir de Shaoran, por isso ele não entregou o ursinho de pelúcia a ela. Ela criou a Carta do Amor (isso vai ficar uma confusão!). Não existe o segundo filme.

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**'…' – pensamento.**

**"…" – fala.**

**_££££££ –_ ­sonho.__**

AMO-TE FINALMENTE 

**– CAPÍTULO UM –**

– **Reencontros e Ciúmes –**

Hong Kong… 

"Eles querem que você faça o que?" – Meilin grita escandalosamente quando Shaoran conta o motivo dos anciões o terem chamado para uma reunião.

"Ai, não precisa gritar Meilin! Eu não sou surdo!" – dá um longo suspiro – "Aliás, você ouviu muito bem o que foi que eu disse ainda a pouco, ou não teria gritado dessa maneira!".

"Sim, mas o que você respondeu?" – perguntou sentando-se ao lado do primo embaixo de uma cerejeira no jardim da mansão.

"Perguntei se eles podiam me dar um tempo para pensar. Eles me deram um mês, a partir de amanhã!".

"Sei, mas ainda não acredito, eles já escolheram uma noiva e tudo?" – Shaoran confirma com a cabeça desanimado – "Ah,… mas você ainda tem como recusar, não é verdade?".

"Eu até tenho como recusar, só preciso apresentar uma noiva para eles, mas eu não tenho ninguém e…" – Shaoran se cala e abaixa a cabeça e Meilin olha pensativa para o primo com um sorriso melancólico no canto do rosto, balança a cabeça.

"Você ainda não a esqueceu, não é?" – ele levanta a cabeça e a olha espantado – "Ainda não esqueceu Sakura!".

Shaoran arregala os olhos e tenta dizer algo para contestar, mas acaba desistindo e simplesmente levanta a cabeça fitando a cerejeira em Flor. Eles ficam alguns minutos em silêncio, até que ele finalmente diz alguma coisa.

"Eu fui um grande covarde e não consegui dizer a ela o que eu sentia, o que eu ainda sinto…" – aperta o tecido das pernas da calça com força – "Eu perdi a chance e, se tivesse uma possibilidade de ela retribuir o que sinto, agora já deve ser tarde demais…".

Meilin dá um tapa no rosto de Shaoran.

"Por que você fez isso?" – leva a mão ao rosto, enquanto olha para o rosto furioso da prima.

"Se havia uma possibilidade de ela retribuir o que você sente então esta possibilidade ainda existe!" – ela respira fundo e sorri – "Você não continua gostando da tonta da Sakura mesmo tendo se passado esses oito anos? Se ela sente o mesmo por você não será tarde demais!".

Shaoran mostra uma expressão neutra enquanto a prima fala e continua com essa expressão por algum tempo, pensando nas palavras da prima. Abre lentamente um sorriso e se levanta.

"Tem razão!" – sai andando em direção a mansão – "E só tem um jeito de descobrir!".

Tomoeda, duas semanas depois… 

**_£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££_**

_Ela se encontrava na torre da escola primária de Tomoeda. _

_'Mas fazendo o que aqui?' – pensou olhando em volta – 'O que vai acontecer?'._

_De repente ela vê sobre a torre do relógio a imagem de Shaoran, ainda pequeno, com seu traje de batalha, empunhando a espada como ele fez quando enfrentaram o Trovão. A imagem logo desaparece e a torre do relógio também._

**_£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££_**

Sakura abre lentamente os olhos e olha no relógio. Ainda é muito cedo. A imagem de Shaoran em seu sonho lhe vem à mente.

'A primeira vez que o vi foi em um sonho!' – lembra-se enquanto seca algumas lágrimas que insistiram em rolar por sua face.

Levanta-se e começa a se arrumar para ir para a faculdade. É o último dia de aula antes das férias de verão. Sakura coloca uma saia de pregas até os joelhos, verde-água, uma blusa branca de abotoar na frente, os botões tinham o formato de estrelas, com detalhes em rosa na manga e na gola. Ela prendeu os cabelos, que agora estavam no meio das costas em um rabo de cavalo com um elástico que tinha um enfeite de lua dourado e depois fez uma trança, que prendeu com um elástico no mesmo estilo do outro, só que com um enfeite de estrela.

Depois de pronta ela abre a gaveta onde guarda o livro das cartas Sakura e pega a carta que está sobre as outras. Observa a figura da carta e dá um tímido sorriso.  

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura e Tomoyo estavam lanchando com as outras meninas. Tomoyo conversava alguma coisa sobre música com Rika, Chiharu falava sobre como Yamazaki é insuportável a Naoko. Já Sakura, não estava prestando muita atenção no que ocorria. Há um mês que ela vinha se sentindo desanimada, mas não sabia dizer exatamente o porquê. Um nome a fez sair de seus devaneios e chamou sua atenção para a conversa das meninas.

"É verdade, foi realmente uma pena Li ter ido embora sem se despedir!" – Chiharu falava a Tomoyo.

"Vocês têm tido notícias dele?" – Rika perguntou.

"Não! Meilin nos ligou no dia em que ele voltou para Hong Kong, avisando que ele havia chego bem, porque pensou que ele tivesse dito que ia embora de Tomoeda!" – Tomoyo disse olhando disfarçadamente para Sakura e viu muita tristeza nos olhos da amiga. 'Ai Sakura, quando é que você vai perceber?' – pensava.

'É verdade, faz um mês que Shaoran voltou para Hong Kong!' – pensou consigo mesma – 'Mas parece que faz muito mais tempo que ele foi embora! É estranho, mas eu me sinto tão sozinha!'.

"Sakura!" – Tomoyo a chamou e apontou para as outras meninas que iam andando em direção à escola – "O sino do final do intervalo já tocou!". Ela se levanta e as duas vão para a sala, mas Sakura não presta atenção em nenhuma das aulas. Vários professores chamaram sua atenção e no final da aula Tomoyo tem que chamá-la novamente para que ela perceba que as aulas acabaram. Tomoyo acompanha Sakura até em casa e, curiosamente não lhe pergunta se tem algo errado, tenta agir normalmente e também parecia não se importar se a amiga estava ou não ouvindo o que dizia.

Assim que chegou em casa, Sakura foi em direção ao seu quarto, querendo ficar sozinha, mas parou na porta ao lembrar que Kero estaria, certamente, jogando videogame. Ela seguiu então para a biblioteca no porão. E assim que se viu sozinha lá dentro começou a chorar.

'O que está acontecendo comigo, afinal?'– se pergunta enquanto leva as duas mãos ao peito tentando fazer com que aquela sensação de aperto passasse –'Por que dói tanto não ter ele aqui?'.

Sakura deixa seu corpo cair no chão e permanece chorando, encolhida, por algum tempo. Aos poucos algo vai ficando claro em sua mente e ela vai se acalmando. Ela se levanta e enxuga o rosto.

'Então é isso?' – pensa enquanto uma lágrima se forma em seus olhos –'Eu… eu o amo!'. A lágrima escorre por toda a face da menina e vai de encontro ao chão onde, ao tocá-lo, forma a insígnia da estrela. Pequenos raios de luz começam a se concentrar em frente a Sakura adquirindo a forma de uma carta. A insígnia desaparece e a carta pára de brilhar revelando o verso de uma carta Sakura. A jovem feiticeira a segura em mãos e lentamente a vira revelando a figura de um 'Coração Alado'. Ela abraça a carta.

"Shaoran!" – diz sorrindo.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Guarda novamente a carta no livro e desce para preparar o café. Como ainda estava muito cedo, ela termina de comer, deixa o café de seu pai pronto e sai para dar uma volta. 

'Estou me sentindo estranhamente bem hoje!' – pensou chegando na Universidade.

Quando estava para entrar no prédio de Educação Física, sente uma presença, pára e arregala os olhos, espantada, então volta a andar em direção a sala da primeira aula, com um discreto sorriso no rosto e cantarolando a melodia de uma musica qualquer.

No aeroporto internacional de Tokyo um rapaz de cabelos castanhos rebeldes, olhos cor de chocolate e uma expressão séria acaba de solucionar alguns problemas burocráticos para entrada no país, se dirige para a saída a fim de alugar um carro e seguir em direção a Tomoeda.

As aulas já haviam acabado e Sakura estava agora treinando junto com outras garotas, que faziam parte da torcida organizada da Universidade. Tomoyo a filmava incessantemente.

"Vejo que ainda não perdeu essa mania Daidouji!" – alguém disse assustando-a e quase fazendo com que ela derrubasse a sua filmadora. Ela se virou lentamente para ver quem era.

"Li? Shaoran Li?" – olhou boquiaberta para o rapaz que a fitava envergonhado – "Mas eu não acredito nisso, o que você está fazendo aqui em Tomoeda depois de todo esse tempo?".

"Eu voltei para fazer o que não consegui há oito anos!" – disse olhando para a quadra onde avistou Sakura treinando com o bastão. Como ela estava linda. Tomoyo, como sempre, percebeu onde estavam as atenções do amigo. Shaoran se voltou para ela e concluiu – "Mas antes eu preciso fazer uma pergunta para você! Sakura…"

"Não!" – Tomoyo o interrompeu e riu da expressão de espanto que se formou em sua face – "Ela não tem, e não teve nenhum namorado durante esses oitos anos! E olha que não foram poucos os que tentaram alguma coisa com ela!".

Os olhos de Shaoran brilharam de esperança ao ouvir isso. Talvez Sakura sentisse alguma coisa por ele.

"Eu vou voltar a filmar a Sakura agora! Ela é tão encantadora!" – disse mudando de lugar, onde poderia pegar um ângulo melhor da amiga.

Shaoran balançou a cabeça e riu pensando que Tomoyo não havia mudado quase nada. Embora tenha crescido, seus cabelos negros continuam na cintura e ela ainda tem um rosto angelical, embora um pouco mais maduro, o corpo havia adquirido curvas suaves. 

'Num equilíbrio perfeito entre a beleza de uma criança e a maturidade de um adulto' – pensou ele, sentando-se na arquibancada, para assistir ao treino.

Pouco a pouco, as meninas que estavam no clube das líderes de torcida iam parando o treinamento para prestar atenção naquela 'obra prima da natureza' que as estava assistindo. A treinadora percebendo que não seria possível continuar com o treino dessa forma se viu obrigada a dispensá-las alguns minutos antes da hora, mas também era o último dia de treinamento, não faria muita diferença.

Depois de dispensadas, as meninas se reuniram no centro da quadra em roda e ficaram observando-o. Sakura estava morrendo de vontade de ir falar com seu amigo de infância, que ela descobriu ser seu 'amor-secreto', mas se manteve na roda junto com as outras.

"Mas quem será?" – perguntou uma.

"Não faço idéia!" – dizia a outra.

"Quem é que vai lá para descobrir?" – perguntou outra causando grande alvoroço. Uma das meninas viu que Sakura estava calma.

"Vai lá você Kinomoto!" – Sakura a olhou espantada.

"É vai lá Sakura!" – as meninas empurraram-na para fora da roda e ficaram observando enquanto ela caminhava na direção de Shaoran. Tomoyo estava filmando tudo do outro lado da quadra.

Sakura estava bem nervosa e começou a reparar em como Li estava diferente. A última imagem que tinha dele era da época em que estavam transformando as cartas, eles eram crianças. Agora ele tinha os músculos definidos, provavelmente à custa de anos de treinamento duro, o rosto estava mais fino e com as feições mais maduras e ele estava bem mais alto, apesar de ela ter crescido muito, a diferença aumentou, agora ela batia nos ombros dele. Só os cabelos rebeldes e os olhos cor de chocolate, que a deixavam totalmente a mercê dele, continuavam os mesmos . Ela sentiu um leve arrepio ao pensar nos seus olhos. Sempre lhe pareceu que podia ver sua alma.

Quando Sakura chegou na metade do caminho ele se levantou e sorriu. Sakura relaxou um pouco e se pôs a correr. Shaoran estranhou o fato de ela aumentar cada vez mais a velocidade ao se aproximar e, numa atitude que ele não esperava, pulou em cima dele e o abraçou, da mesma forma que Meilin fazia quando eram crianças. 

Shaoran sempre repudiava e afastava Meilin quando ela o abraçava e agarrava por causa de vergonha, entre outras coisas, mas ele estava sentindo muita falta de Sakura para se preocupar com isso, então a abraçou forte, enquanto pedia a Kami Sama que lhe desse forças para não acabar falhando novamente e que pudesse tê-la, de alguma forma, em seus braços para sempre.

As meninas que estavam observando a cena ficaram boquiabertas e confusas. 

"Desde quando Sakura é de fazer esse tipo de coisa?" – alguém perguntou e as outras responderam de ombros, continuando a observar.

Sakura se soltou dos braços de Shaoran e lhe sorriu envergonhada, enquanto o via ficar, também, vermelho.

"Desculpe, eu esqueci que você não gosta que façam esse tipo de coisa!" – ele se recuperou e passou a encará-la de uma maneira que a deixava cada vez mais encabulada – "Mas é que eu senti muito a sua falta, não mandou mais notícias. Achei que tivesse me esquecido!".

"Não haveria como esquecer você!" – respondeu sem pensar e Sakura o olhou espantada.

"Chegou hoje?" – perguntou tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

"Sim, como sabe?".

"Imaginei!" – Shaoran fez uma careta quando disse isso, fazendo-a rir – "Estou brincando! Senti sua presença se aproximando mais cedo!".

"Você se fortaleceu bastante!".

"Você também!" – disse voltando a caminhar para o centro da quadra com Shaoran ao seu lado – "Quanto tempo pretende ficar? Já está hospedado em algum lugar?"

"Ficarei por duas semanas!" – respondeu ficando violentamente vermelho ao ver a roda de meninas para onde estavam se dirigindo – "E ainda tenho que confirmar a reserva no hotel!".

"Hum,… se você quiser pode ficar lá em casa, o quarto do Touya está vazio!" – Sakura olhava para o chão e ele a espiou com o canto dos olhos.

"Não quero incomodar…".

"Não é incomodo nenhum!" – ela parou e o encarou – "Seria um prazer recebê-lo! Além do mais, eu fiquei na sua casa quando fui para Hong Kong!".

"Se não for mesmo incomodar… eu aceito." – voltaram a andar.

"Como vai a Meilin?" – ficou levemente corada antes de completar – "Suas irmãs e sua mãe?".

"Estão bem!" – sorriu levemente – "Mandaram-lhe lembranças! E minha mãe perguntou quando vai nos visitar novamente!".

"Bem, você sabe que meu pai não tem condições de bancar viagens assim, mas eu estou trabalhando e acho que dentro de alguns meses vou ter uma boa economia!" – sorriu levemente corada – "Prometo que vou visitá-los assim que for possível!".

Pararam de conversar quando se aproximaram do centro da quadra.

"Muito bem meninas,…" – Sakura parou entre Shaoran e suas colegas – "este é Shaoran Li, ele é de Hong Kong e estudou comigo na quarta e na quinta série" – uma espécie de _'aaahn'_ foi ouvido da parte das meninas – "Shaoran, estas são: Akane Kurosawa, Miho Oda, Amateratsu Miyazaki, Takane Fujiwara e acho que se lembra de Chiharu Mihara, Naoko Yanagisawa e Rika Sasaki".

"Muito prazer!" – fez reverência e olhou para as antigas colegas de classe – "Como vão, faz tempo hein!".

Rika, Naoko e Chiharu em pouco mudaram. Rika está com os cabelos mais compridos, passando um palmo do ombro. Chiharu está com o cabelo do mesmo tamanho, mas não o usa preso em duas tranças e Naoko continua com o mesmo corte de cabelo, mas não usa mais os óculos.

"Muito tempo! Você mudou bastante, nós nem te reconhecemos!".

"É verdade, Chiharu!" – Rika disse e Naoko só concordava com a cabeça. 

"Ficamos muito tristes por não ter nos avisado que ia embora" – Naoko completou.

"Desculpe, mas eu não gosto de despedidas!".

"Com licença! Você faz parte do famoso clã Li de Hong Kong?" – Miho Oda, era uma garota com olhos azuis escuros, que chegavam a parecer cinzas, cabelos na altura dos ombros, castanho-escuros e lisos, que usava óculos leves de aro quadrado, perguntou deixando Shaoran desconfortável, ele detestava quando falavam sobre a família Li, as pessoas que se aproximam dele por ser um Li sempre estão interessados apenas na fortuna do clã.

"Sim!" – respondeu ele simplesmente.

"Por que você perguntou isso Oda?" – Amateratsu Miyazaki, olhos castanhos, cabelos loiros compridos e ondulados, que davam um ar angelical e doce a ela, que batia exatamente com sua personalidade, era quem falava agora.

"Bem, acontece que o clã Li é uma das famílias mais influentes e ricas da China, Miyazaki!" – Oda arrumou os óculos no rosto e continuou sorrindo para Shaoran –  "Lembro-me de ter lido que o caçula da família principal do clã, o futuro líder, retornou de uma viagem de intercâmbio que havia feito ao Japão há uns oito anos, mas nunca pensei que tivesse morado em Tomoeda, achei que tivesse estudado em Tokyo ou Kyoto!".

"Nossa! Nunca imaginaria que fosse uma pessoa tão importante!" – Akane Kurosawa, era uma garota de olhos verdes, cabelos negros curtos, que estavam presos por uma fivela, na altura da orelha fazendo-a parecer calma, o que contrastava demais com sua personalidade assanhada e, às vezes, briguenta, exclama se aproximando de Shaoran.

"É surpreendente, além de tudo ainda é muito bonito! Você tem namorada Li?" – Takane Fujiwara, era nascida na França e seu pai era japonês, loira de olhos castanhos escuros, alta com as curvas do corpo bem definidas e mostradas pelo collant justo de cor azul marinha e a saia branca de prega, que era usado como uniforme de treinamento, disse enquanto praticamente se jogava sobre o rapaz, que começava a ficar vermelho e respondeu que _'não tinha namorada' _com a cabeça.

Sakura sentiu uma pontada no coração, mistura confusa de raiva e amor, ao ver Takane se aproximando daquela forma de Li. Teve vontade de agarrá-la pelo cabelo e tirá-la dali, mas não poderia fazer isso, ela era apenas amiga de Shaoran, apesar de desejar ser bem mais que isso. 

"Fujiwara, você e o Shiratori não estão namorando?" – Kurosawa alfinetou, fazendo Takane olhá-la de maneira fulminante.

"Isso não te interessa, Akane!" – respondeu se afastando ligeiramente de Li.

"Tem razão! O que me interessa é o fato de eu ser desimpedida e você ser comprometida!" – agarrou o braço direito de Shaoran.

"Meninas…" – Miho tentou chamar atenção das amigas completamente envergonhada.

"Meu namoro com Yoshio não anda muito bem!" – pegou o outro braço dele.

"Mas você ainda é namorada dele" – Akane puxou Li para a direita.

"Eu e ele estamos brigados e nosso namoro está basicamente acabado!" – Takane o puxou na direção oposta.

"Mas ainda não está acabado!" – Kurosawa puxou Shaoran, que estava vermelho como um pimentão e não sabia o que fazer, com mais força.

Sakura lançava olhares de fogo para ambas as garotas, enquanto se controlava ao ver as duas garotas tentando 'conquistar' o homem que ela amava. Miho olhou para Sakura por um instante e chegou a ter calafrios de tanto medo, pelo olhar dela.

"Só que eu sou muito mais bonita que você!" – quase arrancou o braço de Shaoran de tanta força que usou.

"É nada, eu é que…".

"CHEGA!!!!" – Sakura gritou e foi até onde estavam os três, tirou as mãos de Takane e Akane de cima de Shaoran, pegou a mão dele e saiu arrastando-o até a arquibancada.

As meninas olhavam para Sakura boquiabertas, e Shaoran ainda tentava entender o que foi que aconteceu.

"O que essas duas estavam fazendo?" – disse rangendo os dentes, soltando a mão dele e sentando-se na arquibancada.

'Isso foi um ataque de ciúmes?' – se perguntou olhando para a face furiosa de Sakura, enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela.

A jovem resmungava meia dúzia de insultos e indignação que não estavam sendo compreendidos pelo chinês. Ela foi se acalmando aos poucos e ficou fitando o chão em silêncio.

"Sakura?" – disse fazendo-a abaixar ainda mais a cabeça de constrangimento.

"Desculpe! Eu não sei o que foi que aconteceu, só achei que tinha que te tirar de lá!" – disse baixinho sem deixar de fitar o chão enquanto uma voz dentro dela dizia – 'Mentirosa! Você sabe perfeitamente o que foi que aconteceu! Estava com ciúmes dele porque o ama! Diga isso a ele, vamos!'.

"Obrigado!" – ela levantou os olhos e o viu sorrindo enquanto a fitava, era tão raro vê-lo sorrindo.

'Ah, se soubesse quantas vezes sonhei com esse sorriso!' – pensou levantando a cabeça.

"Tudo bem!" – suspirou – "Eu vou tirar o uniforme de treino e depois nós vamos para casa, está bem?".

"Claro!".

Levantou-se e o deixou sentado na arquibancada observando-a se afastar com passos largos.

No meio da quadra… 

"Sakura estava estranha hoje, não acham?" – comentou Takane ao ver Sakura se afastar.

"Depende do que você está falando" – disse Rika.

"Ela estava mais feliz que o costume!" – disse Miyazaki virando-se para Rika.

"Essa é a Sakura que nós conhecíamos no primário!" – Chiharu disse olhando discretamente para Shaoran.

"Para nós ela voltou ao normal hoje!" – Naoko sorriu e completou – "Recuperou a alegria que desapareceu quando Li foi embora!".

"Então esse foi o motivo da explosão repentina da Kinomoto!" – Oda riu olhando para as Takane e Akane – "Eu creio que nenhuma das duas vai ficar com o Li no final das contas".

"Por isso é que Sakura nunca se envolveu com ninguém!" – Akane sorriu vendo ao longe o vulto da amiga se afastando – "Espero que dê tudo certo entre eles!".

"Hunf!" – Fujiwara cruzou os braços e saiu da roda indo em direção do vestiário.

"Acho que depois disso o namoro da Takane com o Yoshio volta ao 'normal'!" – Kurosawa disse com sarcasmo, fazendo com que as meninas rissem e indo para o vestiário, sendo seguida por todas as outras.

Quinze minutos mais tarde… 

Sakura voltava para a quadra usando suas roupas e viu um aglomerado de rapazes perto da arquibancada onde tinha deixado Li.

"De qualquer maneira, Li era o melhor jogador do time na época em que estávamos no primário!" – dizia Yamazaki batendo nas costas de Shaoran – "Sabem que certa vez ele saiu correndo sobre os quatro membros em direção ao gol, para pegar a bola e saltou como se fosse uma pantera sobre sua presa, só não conseguiu fazer o gol porque a bola de queimada o atingiu e o nocauteou".

Shaoran estava mais vermelho que um pimentão lembrando-se do dia em que ele e Kero trocaram de corpo.

'Ainda bem que Sakura atingiu o meu corpo e parou Kerberus, eu não agüentaria mais humilhação!'.

"Sinceramente Yamazaki, de todas, essa foi sua pior estória até hoje!" – disse um dos garotos.

"Mas dessa vez não é mentira, Murakami!" – disse Yamazaki indignado e apontando para Sakura – "Kinomoto também estudava com a gente, não é verdade o que eu disse?".

"O que?" – se espantou – "Desculpe Yamazaki, mas não escutei o que você disse!" – Sakura mentiu olhando para Shaoran que estava envergonhado.

"Ah, esquece!" – disse cabisbaixo – "Mas então Li, aposto que você deve ter meia dúzia de namoradas em Hong Kong!" – Sakura olhou disfarçadamente para Shaoran.

"Eu não tenho namorada Yamazaki!" – respondeu olhando para Sakura.

'Mas não pretendo permanecer assim por muito tempo!' – pensou reparando nela – 'Ela é linda de qualquer maneira!'.

"Kinomoto, será que eu posso falar com você?" – um dos rapazes falou baixou se virando para Sakura.

"Claro, pode falar, Hidemitsu!" – ela disse sem nenhuma emoção. Shaoran olhou feio para o rapaz.

"É que eu queria saber se você vai estar ocupada hoje à noite!" – ele fez menção de pegar uma das mãos dela, mas Sakura deu um passo para trás.

Sakura olha para o rapaz, Makoto Hidemitsu é alto e tem os cabelos negros com olhos que lembram o céu em um dia de primavera, é o capitão do time de futebol e um dos melhores lutadores da equipe de jiu-jitsu, há um mês que vem convidando-a para sair, ela suspira.

"Eu vou estar ocupada hoje …" – diz olhando de relance para Shaoran – "e nas duas próximas semanas também. Me desculpe!".

"Por que você não aceita sair comigo, Sakura?" – perguntou segurando um dos braços dela.

"Talvez pelo fato de eu já ter alguém em mente!" – respondeu encarando-o seriamente – "Agora solte meu braço Hidemitsu!".

"E se eu não soltar?" – ele a puxou para mais perto de si. Ela o olhava de maneira extremamente fria.

"Se você não a soltar eu vou ter que tomar alguma providência!" – Shaoran se colocou ao lado deles encarando Makoto com os olhos em fogo.

'Quem ele pensa que é para tratá-la dessa forma?' – pensava enquanto o outro a soltava.

"Por que você não fica quieto no seu canto Li?" – perguntou se colocando em postura de luta.

"Sakura é muito importante pra mim" – também se preparou para lutar – "Eu não vou permitir que alguém a machuque!".

Sakura ficou muito feliz com o que Shaoran disse, mas sabia perfeitamente quem ganharia aquela disputa e não queria que Shaoran arranjasse encrenca por bater no filho do reitor, então decidiu intervir.

"Parem os dois!" – se colocou entre eles – "Eu já disse que não irei sair com você Hidemitsu! Ainda mais depois disso que você acabou de fazer!" – Makoto a encarou tristemente e ela se voltou para o jovem chinês – "E Shaoran, agradeço por querer me proteger, mas não quero que se envolva em brigas por aqui,…" – sorriu para ele enquanto este saía da posição ofensiva em que estava – "…você chegou de viagem hoje e deve estar cansado. Acho que é melhor irmos embora!".

"Está com medo do seu amiguinho se machucar lutando comigo Kinomoto?" – riu sarcasticamente enquanto Sakura pedia a Shaoran que a acompanhasse. Uma veia de irritação se formou na testa de Li.

"Ora por favor, Makoto,…" – Sakura se voltou para ele com um sorriso debochado – "se até eu consigo te derrotar em uma luta, não quero nem imaginar o que te aconteceria se lutasse com Shaoran!".

Os outros rapazes, que se mantiveram calados até o momento, começaram a gargalhar do comentário, o que apenas deixou Makoto mais irritado. Sakura se afastava acompanhada de Shaoran como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Ah, sim Makoto…" – Yamazaki se aproximou do rapaz que via o casal se afastando – "eu esqueci de comentar que Sakura e Shaoran eram como carne e unha na época em que estudávamos juntos!".

'Você ainda vai se arrepender disso Sakura!' – pensou o rapaz antes de se virar para a quadra onde a equipe de futebol estava se preparando para o último treinamento antes das férias.

                                    _Continua…_

**_*************************************************_**

N/A – Bem pessoal, aqui está o primeiro capítulo de minha mais nova criação, esse deveria ser um fic simples, de capítulo único, mas meus planos mudaram conforme eu ia escrevendo, então aguardem porque, pelo menos, mais dois capítulos estão a caminho.

Um agradecimento especial a Miaka Yuuki, que me ajudou na criação de algumas situações e personagens. Valeu mesmo!! Obrigada a Cherry também que sempre me apóia, comenta e manda sugestões para minhas estórias.

Também quero agradecer a você que está lendo, e pedir que deixe seus comentários ou mande um e-mail (yoruki_mizunotsuki@yahoo.com.br)... com suas sugestões ou críticas (positivas e negativas). 

Até o próximo capítulo de "Amo-te Finalmente".

                        Yoruki.


	2. Esperanças

Comentário: Shaoran e Sakura enfrentaram Eriol, mas ele voltou para Hong Kong sem contar a Sakura sobre seus sentimentos. Sakura não foi ao aeroporto se despedir de Shaoran, por isso ele não entregou o ursinho de pelúcia a ela. Ela criou a Carta do Amor (isso vai ficar uma confusão!). Não existe o segundo filme.

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**'…' – pensamento.**

**"…" – fala.**

**_££££££ –_ ­sonho.__**

AMO-TE FINALMENTE 

**– CAPÍTULO DOIS –**

**– Esperanças –**

**_*******************************************************_**

_"Ah, sim Makoto…" – Yamazaki se aproximou do rapaz que via o casal se afastando – "eu esqueci de comentar que Sakura e Shaoran eram como carne e unha na época em que estudávamos juntos!"._

'Você ainda vai se arrepender disso Sakura!' – pensou o rapaz antes de se virar para a quadra onde a equipe de futebol estava se preparando para o último treinamento antes das férias.

**_*******************************************************_**

Sakura e Shaoran foram em direção à casa amarela no carro que ele alugou em Tokyo. Conversavam sobre tudo um pouco. Shaoran estava contando a Sakura o que aconteceu depois que ele voltou para Hong Kong. Contou sobre o namoro de Meilin. O casamento de suas quatro irmãs, sobre seus três sobrinhos.

"E você?" – perguntou Sakura não se contendo mais de curiosidade.

"Eu o que?" – Shaoran se fez de desentendido.

"Ora, vai dizer que não teve nenhuma namorada nesse tempo todo?" – ela intimamente desejava que não.

"Não tive mesmo, e quanto a você?" – sorriu ao ver Sakura desviar o olhar, meio encabulada.

"Não também!" – ela estava se roendo de curiosidade – "Mas por que? Quer dizer, por que você nunca teve namorada?" – Sakura estava muito vermelha e mordeu os lábios – "Eu não acho que tenha sido por falta de pretendentes, basta ver o que aconteceu um pouco mais cedo! Takane e Akane estavam praticamente lambendo o chão onde você estava pisando!".

Shaoran ficou encabulado. Ele ficou feliz pela curiosidade de Sakura, estava cada vez mais convicto de que ela nutria algum tipo de sentimento por ele. Mas não era assim que ele pretendia contar sobre seus sentimentos. Ele queria um jantar romântico, um ambiente elegante e isolado. A oportunidade perfeita, a declaração perfeita. Finalmente avistou a casa de Sakura.

"Ah! Chegamos!" – disse mudando de assunto enquanto parava o carro.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça e sorriu melancólica – 'Não seja boba Sakura, ele não teria porque sentir algo por você, além de amizade!' – pensou sentindo uma grande dor no peito.

Ele ficou olhando a imagem cabisbaixa de Sakura e sabia que dessa vez não era de vergonha que ela estava assim.

'Droga! Você é mesmo um idiota Shaoran Li! Olha só o que você acabou fazendo!' – trincou os dentes enquanto se segurava para não abraçar Sakura e despejar tudo o que sentia de uma vez. Colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro da garota, que levantou a cabeça com o gesto.

"Tem certeza que não vai ter problema eu ficar na sua casa?" – perguntou.

"É claro que não!" – respondeu sorrindo, para alívio de Shaoran – "Vamos entrar!".

"Tudo bem!" – disse saindo do carro.

Ele tirou as malas do porta-mala e seguiu Sakura até a porta da casa.

"Já cheguei!" – disse tirando os sapatos no 'genkan' – "Entre por favor, Shaoran! Fique a vontade!".

"Com licença!" – também tirou os sapatos e entrou na casa.

Sakura seguiu em direção a cozinha e leu algo no quadro de mensagens.

"Ah, então é isso!" – voltou para o corredor onde Shaoran estava parado, com as malas na mão, ela riu com a cena – "Até parece que nunca veio aqui antes!".

"Já estive aqui antes, mas é que faz tempo!" – disse ficando vermelho. Sakura balançou a cabeça.

"Papai está em uma convenção em Tokyo e não vai vir para o jantar!" – disse indo até onde Shaoran estava e pegando uma das malas que ele segurava – "Venha, vou te mostrar onde vai ficar!".

Subiram as escadas em silêncio e Sakura abriu a porta do 'antigo' quarto de Touya.

"Pode utilizar o lado esquerdo do guarda-roupas" – disse indo até a janela e a abrindo, depois foi até o armário ao lado da janela e pegou algumas roupas de cama – "Tirei os lençóis da cama ontem para lavar e esqueci de recolocá-los" – ficou um pouco envergonhada e começou a arrumar as coisas.

"Não se preocupe com isso Sakura, eu arrumarei mais tarde!" – Shaoran pegou as mãos de Sakura para que ela largasse os lençóis.

"Não, imagina! Era só o que faltava!" – Sakura disse sem se dar conta da proximidade em que eles estavam – "Eu te convidar para permanecer em minha casa e você ter que ajeitar as coisas no quarto!".

"Não me importo!" – ele disse segurando Sakura pelos ombros, de frente para ele. 

Os olhos se encontraram e ela ficou envergonhada pela forma que Shaoran a olhava e segurava. Tentou achar alguma coisa para falar, mas não conseguia pensar em nada que não fossem aqueles dois orbes cor de chocolate. Os corações estavam acelerados e Sakura já podia sentir a respiração de Shaoran em sua face.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo com a minha Mestra?" – um bonequinho de pelúcia apareceu na porta, interrompendo o momento. Sakura estava ao lado da cama e Shaoran do outro lado do quarto de tamanho susto que levaram.

'Bicho de pelúcia imprestável!' – pensava com uma veia saltada no pescoço.

"Kero, você quer me matar do coração?" – Sakura normalizava a respiração – "Você pode terminar de arrumar as suas coisas no quarto, Shaoran, eu vou trocar de roupa e preparar o jantar está bem?" – saiu apressada do quarto onde estavam e entrou no seu fechando a porta.

'O que estava acontecendo?' – ela escorregava encostada na porta – 'Eu devo estar sonhando! Estávamos quase nos beijando!'.

"Eu vou matar o Kero!" – disse se levantando e indo até o guarda-roupa.

Sakura colocou uma blusa rosa de alça e uma bermuda amarela, larga, um pouco acima dos joelhos. Soltou os cabelos e colocou uma tiara, deixando os cabelos ondulados, por causa da trança, soltos sobre os ombros.

Quando ia sair do quarto, Sakura deu uma olhada no videogame. Aproximou-se e o tocou. Ainda estava quente.

'Ele deve ter passado o dia todo jogando de novo!' – pensou e um sorriso levemente maldoso apareceu no rosto da jovem – 'Ele vai receber o castigo que merece!'.

Sakura pegou a chave, se concentrou para que sua presença não aumentasse muito, e converteu-a em báculo. Pegou uma das cartas.

"Mestre do tempo,…" – sussurrou e jogou a carta para o alto. Apontou para o videogame – "apareça e envolva esse objeto, fazendo-o voltar no tempo um dia. Tempo!".

O homem antigo apareceu diante de sua mestra, e com um movimento envolveu apenas o videogame. Sua ampulheta reverteu o fluxo da areia, voltando o tempo sobre o objeto. Depois de cumprida sua missão voltou a sua forma de carta e foi para o livro. Sakura converteu o báculo em chave e saiu do quarto com um grande sorriso de satisfação ao pensar no escândalo que Kero faria ao ver o que ocorrera.

Desceu as escadas e viu o guardião brigando com sua visita.

"Você continua sendo um moleque atrevido!" – dizia lançando olhares fulminantes para o rapaz que estava em pé ao lado do sofá da sala.

"E você continua sendo o mesmo boneco de pelúcia encardido!" – Shaoran respondeu encarando-o também com os olhos em fogo.

Kero fez menção de responder.

"E se você abrir a boca para responder, fica um mês sem doces de castigo!" – disse Sakura enquanto o guardião fechou a boca e colocou as patinhas sobre a mesma – "Não precisa ficar em pé Shaoran, sente-se, assista um pouco de televisão. Sinta-se em casa!".

"Obrigado e com licença!" – disse sentando-se no sofá.

"Não há de quê!" – sorriu e foi em direção a cozinha – "Vou fazer o jantar! Importa-se em ter macarrão hoje?".

"Está ótimo!" – ele disse se levantando e indo também para a cozinha – "Precisa de ajuda?".

"Não! Não se preocupe, eu estou bem!" – ficou envergonhada ao pensar no que ocorrera pouco antes.

"Sakura, me desculpe!" – ela se voltou para ele com uma interrogação na cabeça – "Pelo que aconteceu mais cedo!".

De interrogação, a expressão de Sakura se transformou em frustração.

'É óbvio que ele não iria querer te beijar!' – pensou se voltando para o fogão de costas para ele – "Tudo bem!" – disse.

Shaoran olhou para a garota com tristeza, não queria magoá-la, mas ela não parecia se arrepender pelo que quase acontecera mais cedo. Ele começou a traçar alguns planos de como faria para se declarar, uma vez que, tinha cada vez mais certeza de ser correspondido.

"Shaoran?" – Sakura tocou-lhe o ombro, ele estava tão concentrado em planejar sua confissão que nem percebeu que a garota se aproximara dele.

"O que?!" – perguntou olhando-a espantado.

"Eu é que pergunto! Você estava aí parado com cara de bobo há alguns minutos já e nem ouviu o que eu estava lhe falando!" – disse com o semblante levemente preocupado – "Eu imagino o que deve ser tão importante para te tirar da realidade desse jeito!".

Shaoran ficou envergonhado, não poderia dizer o que estava pensando.

"Não era nada!" – disse desviando rapidamente o olhar e tratou de mudar de assunto – "Não quer mesmo que eu ajude?".

"Já que faz tanta questão, podia preparar a salada?" – disse apontando para os vegetais sobre o balcão.

"Claro!" – sorriu.

Ficaram conversando sobre várias coisas enquanto preparavam o jantar. 

Quando tudo estava quase pronto…

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! Não pode seeeeeeeer!" –  Kero gritou do quarto de Sakura e um sorrisinho maroto apareceu no rosto dela.

"O que será que aconteceu?" – Shaoran se recuperava do susto.

"Calma que ele já desce!" – Sakura terminava de arrumar, calmamente, três pratos na mesa.

Ele a olhou desconfiado. Depois de algum tempo o pequeno guardião entrou na cozinha, cabisbaixo e terrivelmente desolado.

"Eu não acredito!" – dizia ele – "Isso não deveria acontecer com o poderoso guardião Kerberus! A fera imponente, que protege o lacre das cartas, o Grande tigre de olhos dourados! O guardião regido pelo sol, não deveria ter que passar por esse tipo de humilhação! Não deveria!" – quase chorava de tanta frustração.

"Kero, o jantar já está pronto e tem…" – nem terminou de falar e o ser, que parecia inconsolável alguns segundos atrás, estava pulando de um lado para o outro dizendo que o cheiro do jantar estava delicioso e que iria comer tudo, porque estava faminto. Gotas apareceram nas testas de Sakura e Shaoran que viam o bichinho se abancar na mesa. O casal se sentou, agradeceram e iniciaram a janta. Depois do jantar Kero pegou um pudim e voltou para o quarto de Sakura sem nem mesmo se lembrar do que o estava chateando quando desceu.

"Eu já disse alguma vez que esse bichinho de pelúcia tem um parafuso a menos?" – Shaoran observava Kero subir a escada cantarolando, enquanto ajuda Sakura a retirar a louça da mesa.

"É eu sei disso!" – Sakura riu começando a lavar a louça.

"Você sabe o que foi que aconteceu para ele fazer aquele escândalo, Sakura?" – ele secava a louça.

"Sim, eu sei!" – olhou para ela desconfiado – "Eu apaguei os dados que o Kero salvou hoje no videogame!".

"Você fez isso?" – riu também e Sakura confirmou com a cabeça – "E como você consegue agir com tanta naturalidade?".

"Eu estou acostumada!" – secou as mãos e saiu da cozinha – "Faço isso todas as vezes que o Kero me deixa muito irritada!".

"E o que ele fez pra te irritar?" – Sakura ia dizer algo, mas parou envergonhada – "Ah, eu já estava irritada com ele antes de ir para a faculdade!".

Sentou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão. Ele sentou no sofá ao lado dela e a encarou.

"Shaoran,…" – ela estava cada vez mais vermelha – "eu queria saber…" – mexia as mãos em sinal de nervosismo – "por que você…" – não conseguia olhar para ele. Sentia o coração batendo tão forte no peito dava a impressão de que Shaoran poderia escutá-lo.

"Já cheguei, Sakura!" – Fujitaka anunciou da porta. Shaoran foi para o outro lado do sofá e Sakura se levantou indo até a porta da sala.

"Ah, oi papai! Que bom que chegou!" – disse sorrindo ainda vermelha.

"Boa noite filha, você está bem?" – perguntou se aproximando da menina – "Está vermelha!".

"O que!" – exclamou colocando as duas mãos sobre o rosto – "Ah não! Está tudo bem! O senhor já jantou?".

"Já sim! Jantei com Touya e Yukito em Tokyo!" – entrou na sala e viu Shaoran de pé em postura rígida – "Ora, boa noite! E quem é seu amigo Sakura?".

"Papai, o senhor se lembra de Shaoran Li?" – Sakura pergunta com um sorriso.

"Shaoran Li?" – Fujitaka fecha os olhos por um tempo, lembra-se se um menino que se interessou por uma palestra sobre arqueologia que ele deu na escola de Sakura, depois um rapaz que começou a freqüentar sempre a casa junto com Tomoyo. Olhou para Li – "Ah, mas é claro! Você e Sakura foram colegas na quarta série, estou enganado?".

"Não senhor!" – Shaoran impressionou-se com a memória de Fujitaka – "Eu e Sakura estudamos juntos na quarta e na quinta série!".

"Ele vai passar duas semanas aqui em Tomoeda, eu o convidei para ficar aqui em casa, no quarto de Touya!" – Sakura disse mordendo os lábios.

"Então vai ficar conosco por duas semanas!" – o homem sorriu. Shaoran ficara incrivelmente vermelho quando Sakura disse que ficaria na casa – "Diga-me Sakura, aconteceu alguma coisa?".

"Como assim?" – ela piscou repetidas vezes olhando para o pai.

"Fazia tempo que eu não via ESSE sorriso em seu rosto!" – Sakura ficou vermelha e Shaoran a encarou sorrindo timidamente, Fujitaka reparando cada reação dos dois – "Diga-me Li, você chegou hoje a Tomoeda?".

"Sim, Sr. Kinomoto!" – disse ainda de pé, em posição de sentido, enrubescido.

"Me chame de Fujitaka, por favor!" – disse sorrindo. Sakura também sorria, isso é um sinal de que o pai gostara do rapaz – "Já se instalou?".

"Já sim!" – relaxara um pouco, mas continuava envergonhado.

Fujitaka riu das reações do jovem. Era óbvio que ele não considerava Sakura apenas uma amiga. E Sakura também não parecia tê-lo como amigo apenas.

'Moleque…' – lembrou-se de algo – 'Touya costumava referir-se assim quando falava de um garoto' – pensou mais um pouco e sorriu – 'Moleque chinês! Era isso que Touya costumava dizer!'.

"Sakura, por que não prepara um banho para o seu amigo?" – Sakura concordou com a cabeça e saiu da sala cantarolando. Ele apenas observou a figura esbelta sair da sala.

"Quais são suas intenções, meu rapaz?" – Fujitaka estava em pé ao lado de Shaoran e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dele, que ficou muito vermelho ao escutar a pergunta – "Nem é necessário responder, pela sua reação já é possível perceber! Acalme-se Shaoran!".

Ele se sentou e convidou-o a fazer o mesmo. Li se sentou e respirou fundo, relaxando um pouco.

Ficaram conversando por cerca de dez minutos, até que Sakura retornou a sala.

"Shaoran, seu banho já está pronto, venha que eu lhe mostro onde ficam as coisas!" – ele se levantou.

"Com licença!" – fez reverência e acompanhou Sakura até o banheiro.

Sakura entregou-lhe uma toalha, um roupão e depois saiu, voltando para a sala.

"Touya não iria gostar de ter esse rapaz por aqui não é mesmo?" – perguntou quando a filha sentou-se no sofá ao lado dele.

"Não! Ele sempre implicava com Shaoran!" – disse suspirando – "Chamava-o de Moleque!".

"Entendo!" – levantou-se e seguiu para o corredor – "Vou subir e descansar um pouco! Não vão dormir tarde os dois!".

Fujitaka não viu, mas sabia que a filha havia ficado vermelha com o comentário. Subiu as escadas, e bateu na porta do quarto de Sakura, abrindo-a em seguida.

"Kerberus, eu posso te pedir um pequeno favor?" – disse vendo a figura do guardião chorando copiosamente sobre o videogame.

"Sim senhor!" – Kero se levantou e ficou em posição de sentido – "Seus pedido são uma ordem!".

'Aposto como ele vai pedir que eu não deixe o moleque sozinho com Sakura!' – pensou traçando planos de como torturar Li caso ele encostasse nela.

"Eu gostaria que você evitasse de permanecer no mesmo cômodo que Sakura e Shaoran, está bem?" – sorriu gentilmente para o guardião que tinha o queixo no chão – "Depois eu lhe compro doces para um mês!".

Kero nem pensou duas vezes, concordou e deu sua palavra de que os deixaria a sós.

Fechou a porta do quarto de Sakura e seguiu em direção ao próprio quarto.

Quando Shaoran retornou para a sala depois de tomar banho, Sakura já segurava sua toalha e roupão, assistindo tv.

"Já terminei, muito obrigado!" – disse ele sentando-se no sofá.

"Tudo bem! Não há de que!" – levantou-se sorrindo – "Agora eu irei tomar um banho, sinta-se à vontade para mudar de canal e pegar alguma coisa na geladeira, se quiser está bem!".

Ele consentiu e Sakura se retirou. Shaoran começou a pensar na conversa que teve com Fujitaka pouco antes, sorriu.

'Ele possui uma sabedoria incrível! Parece ter séculos de vida!'.

Sakura termina seu banho e retorna para a sala já de pijama e com o roupão. O celular de Shaoran toca, assustando-o e Sakura pára na porta observando a cena.

"Alô!… Ah, oi Meilin!… Já, já estou em Tomoeda… Já a vi sim… Sim… Não, ainda não disse!…" – afastou o aparelho do ouvido aproximando-o em seguida – "Meilin não grita!… Sim eu sei!… Eu sei que tenho apenas duas semanas!… Meilin, não faça escândalo… Eles o que?" – levantou-se do sofá quase gritando – "Mas eu não consigo acreditar que eles fizeram isso!… E com quem eles disseram que eu vou me casar?…" – Sakura arregalou os olhos e tampou a boca evitando soltar um grito – "Menos mal,… Quem escolhe minha noiva sou eu, não eles!… Sim eu sei que tenho que ser rápido aqui!… Eu já disse que dessa vez eu conto para ela Meilin!… E o que mais?…" – ele se virou para a porta onde Sakura o observava com uma expressão de interrogação – "Olha Meilin eu vou ter quer desligar, a Sakura está aqui!…" – ele ficou vermelho – "Não ela não está no hotel, Meilin!… Não, será que dá para você parar de tirar essas conclusões precipitadas?…" – Sakura foi quem ficou vermelha agora, entendendo a quais conclusões a amiga havia chegado – "Eu não estou no hotel,… eu vou ficar hospedado na casa da Sakura!… Está bem,… está bem!… Tudo bem!… MEILIN!… Certo!… Mande um abraço para minha mãe!… Certo, eu falo!… Tchau!… E você também, não vai fazer besteira enquanto eu estou fora!… Tchau" – desligou e olhou para Sakura se perguntando quanto da conversa ela havia escutado – "Era a Meilin!".

"Eu percebi!" – sorriu indo até o sofá e se sentando.

"Ela pediu que eu lhe mandasse um abraço!" – também se sentou.

"Amanhã eu ligo para ela!" – abaixou a cabeça – "Desculpe eu não queria ficar escutando!".

"Tudo bem!" – suspirou – "Meilin quando começa a falar não pára mais!".

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Sakura…" – disse finalmente, ela ergueu a cabeça e o fitou – "…será que você… você aceitaria jantar fora… comigo amanhã?".

Os olhos de Sakura brilharam.

'Ele está me convidando para um encontro?' – se perguntou.

"Mas é claro, eu adoraria!" – sorriu e sem que percebesse uma lágrima escorreu por sua face, mas foi interrompida pelo toque calejado, porém suave, da mão de um guerreiro. Shaoran a olhou e ela balançou a cabeça.

"Está tudo bem! Eu acho que devemos ir dormir!" – disse levantando-se.

"Posso ficar aqui mais alguns minutos?" – Sakura já se dirigia até a porta da sala.

"Fique à vontade!" – se retirou e seguiu para seu quarto, deixando-o na sala, planejando como faria para que pudesse se declarar no dia seguinte e acabar de vez com a sensação de vazio que se apossa dele cada vez que ela se afasta.

                                                                       _Continua…_

**_****************************************_**

N/A - Espero que tenham gostado do segundo capítulo!!...  
Valeu Miaka de novo pela ajuda!!... Cherry, obrigada pelos comentários!...  
Gente... Postar um review não leva mais que alguns minutos!!... E eu fico muito emocionada quando alguém comenta meu trabalho!!…

Até mais Pessoal!!...


	3. Declarações

Legenda.

**'…' – pensamento.**

**"…" – fala.**

**_££££££ –_ ­sonho.__**

AMO-TE FINALMENTE 

**– CAPÍTULO TRÊS –**

**– Declarações –**

**_*******************************************************_**

_"Sakura…" – disse finalmente, ela ergueu a cabeça e o fitou – "…será que você… você aceitaria jantar fora… comigo amanhã?"._

_Os olhos de Sakura brilharam._

_'Ele está me convidando para um encontro?' – se perguntou._

_"Mas é claro, eu adoraria!" – sorriu e sem que percebesse uma lágrima escorreu por sua face, mas foi interrompida pelo toque calejado, porém suave, da mão de um guerreiro. Shaoran a olhou e ela balançou a cabeça._

_"Está tudo bem! Eu acho que devemos ir dormir!" – disse levantando-se._

_"Posso ficar aqui mais alguns minutos?" – Sakura já se dirigia até a porta da sala._

_"Fique à vontade!" – se retirou e seguiu para seu quarto, deixando-o na sala, planejando como faria para que pudesse se declarar no dia seguinte e acabar de vez com a sensação de vazio que se apossa dele cada vez que ela se afasta._

**_*******************************************************_**

Sakura chegou em seu quarto com a conversa de Shaoran ao telefone ainda se repetindo em sua mente.

*(…) Não, ainda não disse!… (…) Eu sei que tenho apenas duas semanas!… (…) E com quem eles disseram que eu vou me casar?… (…) Menos mal,… Quem escolhe minha noiva sou eu, não eles!… (…) Eu já disse que dessa vez eu conto para ela Meilin!… (…)*

'O que será que ele quer contar, e para quem?' – deitou-se na cama e se cobriu – 'Será que… não Sakura, não venha ter esperanças!' – ficou fitando o reflexo da lua na janela do seu quarto – 'Por que será que ele me convidou para jantar?' – deu um tímido sorriso, e dormiu fantasiando sobre um jantar romântico com Shaoran.

Na manhã seguinte…

Sakura se levantou, surpreendentemente cedo, se arrumou e foi para a cozinha. Quando desceu a escada, se deteve por um instante, não entendeu porque ela sentia a presença de Shaoran mais forte no andar de baixo. Caminhou até a porta e viu que o rapaz acabara dormindo no sofá.

'Apenas alguns minutos hein!' – pensou sorrindo – 'Vai ficar todo dolorido quando acordar!'.

Ele estava jogado no sofá, todo desajeitado. Ela se aproximou e se ajoelhou no chão, ficando a observá-lo enquanto dormia. Ele tinha as feições relaxadas, e mantinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

'Deve estar tendo belos sonhos!' – pensou – 'Quem dera fosse eu a dona de seus pensamentos, assim como você é dos meus!'.

Sakura levou a mão até os cabelos de Shaoran e tirou uma parte da franja, rebelde, de seu rosto. Ao fazer isso, ele murmurou alguma coisa, que Sakura não compreendeu, e depois abriu lentamente os olhos.

Ao despertar Shaoran se deparou com duas belas esmeraldas olhando para ele. Rapidamente se ajeitou no sofá e arrancou risos da jovem que o observava.

"Ai…!" – fez uma careta e levou a mão até a nuca, massageando-a. Sakura cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça.

"É isso que dá dormir na sala todo torto desse jeito!" – sentou-se no sofá ao lado dele – "Deixa que eu faço isso!".

Tirou a mão de Shaoran dos próprios ombros e começou a massagear, rápida, porém habilidosamente a nuca e as costas do rapaz. Shaoran fechou os olhos concentrando-se apenas na massagem que Sakura fazia.

'Eu dormiria no sofá todas as noites só para receber uma massagem dessas quando acordasse!'.

"Você é boa nisso!" – disse quando Sakura terminou.

"Massoterapia faz parte do curso de Educação Física!" – levantou e foi para a cozinha – "Vá se trocar e depois desça para tomar café!".

"Tudo bem!" – ficou observando-a enquanto se afastava, ela estava usando um shorts rosa escuro, largo, um palmo acima do joelho, e uma blusa de alça fina de um rosa claro com várias flores bordadas na barra da cor do shorts. O cabelo estava preso em um coque com um bico-de-pato, sendo que a franja havia escapado e caía sedutoramente sobre o rosto, assim como o cabelo da nuca, que se espalhava sobre os ombros. Assim que ela sumiu de sua vista se levantou e foi trocar de roupa.

Colocou uma calça de brim no tom areia e uma camisa azul-marinho.

Quando Shaoran voltou para a cozinha, Fujitaka já havia se levantado e estava auxiliando Sakura a preparar o café.

"Bom dia, Shaoran!" – o cumprimentou assim que entrou na cozinha – "Dormiu bem?".

"Bom dia, Sr. Fujitaka! Dormi muito bem, obrigado!" – disse e Sakura riu.

"Que bom!" – se voltou para Sakura – "O que vocês pretendem fazer hoje, minha filha?".

"Ahm,… eu não sei!" – ela olha para Shaoran – "Quer dizer, se Shaoran não conhecesse a cidade poderíamos ir a vários lugares, mas… Ah! Já sei!" – bate uma mão na palma da outra – "O que você acha de darmos uma volta e passearmos pela cidade lembrando os lugares onde capturamos alguma carta? Não é um grande programa, mas é o melhor que temos para hoje!".

"Está ótimo!" – sorriu com o entusiasmo de Sakura.

Tomaram café conversando sobre várias coisas. Sakura se surpreendeu ao ver como Shaoran se entende bem com seu pai, e ficou muito feliz com isso também.

Saíram logo após o café, Fujitaka pediu que deixassem que ele cuidasse da louça.

O primeiro lugar que visitaram foi o Parque do Rei Pingüim. Como ainda era cedo, o parque estava vazio. Sakura seguiu até o balanço e o empurrou levemente.

"Este é o lugar que me traz mais lembranças!" – se voltou para ele e sorriu.

"Muitas coisas aconteceram aqui!" – olhou para todo o parque pensativo – 'Aqui foi onde decidi aceitar o que eu sentia!'.

"É sim! Capturamos e transformamos várias cartas aqui!" – ele a encarou – 'Foi aqui também que meus sentimentos começaram a mudar,… ou talvez apenas tenha sido revelado o que eu não imaginava sentir!' – suas lembranças voltaram para um final de tarde onde fora confortada por Shaoran no parque, balançou a cabeça levemente despertando e sorriu – "Vamos continuar nosso passeio!" – se afastou do balanço e saíram do parque, caminhando lado a lado.

Passaram pela escola primária de Tomoeda, foram até o zoológico, na loja Twin Bells, onde Shaoran comprou lembranças para sua mãe, suas irmãs, Meilin e também um colar, pelo qual Sakura se apaixonou. Foram almoçar em um restaurante no centro da cidade.

"O que você vai querer?" – Shaoran perguntou puxando a cadeira para Sakura se sentar. "Uhm,… Não sei, o que você vai querer?" – sentou de frente para ela.

"Que tal pedirmos comida italiana?" – sugeriu recebendo um sorriso de Sakura como resposta – "Lasagna, pode ser?".

"Claro!".

O garçom se aproximou e anotou o pedido. Ficaram conversando alegremente enquanto esperavam.

"A Chiharu, sem comentários…" – riu quando se lembrou da amiga – "ela briga um monte com o Yamazaki, mas estão namorando firme há quase dois anos!".

"Yamazaki me contou sobre isso ontem, quando nos encontramos!" – alargou mais o sorriso que tinha no rosto.

"A Naoko conheceu Ueda Masayuki em um sebo há três meses!… Você devia ver os dois, a Naoko não suportava o Masayuki, ou pelo menos era o que parecia!… Eles começaram a se entender quando descobriram ter uma fixação por contos de terror…" – se arrepiou ao lembrar das estórias que a Naoko sempre conta – "E, depois de Ueda praticamente implorar, Naoko decidiu aceitar o pedido de namoro dele!" – suspirou – "Agora faz pouco mais de um mês que estão juntos!".

"Interessante, mas…" – abriu um sorriso um pouco debochado – "você ainda tem medo de fantasmas, Sakura?".

"Aiaiai… dá muito medo!" – se encolheu ligeiramente na cadeira.

"Mas Sakura, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois de ter desenvolvido seus poderes dessa maneira…" – ele a olhou incrédulo – "…eu não acredito que você ainda tenha medo de fantasmas!".

"Eu acho que é mais o fato de não ter ninguém que faça com que eu me sinta segura durante as estórias que medo propriamente dito!" – abaixou a cabeça sorrindo um pouco envergonhada. Um silêncio constrangedor se formou em volta deles.

"Sakura? Li?" – Rika se aproximou da mesa onde os dois estavam sentados – "Nossa que surpresa ver vocês dois aqui!".

"Olá Rika!" – Shaoran a cumprimentou com um sorriso.

"Oi Rika!" – Sakura sorriu para a amiga e viu sobre os ombros da garota um homem de terno e gravata azuis escuros entrar no restaurante e se aproximar da mesa deles também – "Oi Professor Terada!".

Terada fez um uma careta quando Sakura o cumprimentou.

"Sakura, já disse um milhão de vezes que não sou mais seu professor!" – ela deu um sorriso amarelo e ele olhou para Shaoran com certa curiosidade.

"Lembra-se de Shaoran Li, Yoshiyuki?" – Rika estava de braços dados com Terada, Shaoran levantou a sobrancelha ao perceber isso.

"Shaoran Li? Mas eu não acredito!" – apertou a mão do rapaz com força, abrindo um grande sorriso – "Você está mudado, eu não te reconheci! Como você está? Quando voltou?".

"Voltei ontem e estou muito bem!" – sorriu discretamente – "Não gostariam de se sentar conosco para o almoço?".

"Não queremos atrapalhar!" – Rika sorriu para Sakura que ficou envergonhada.

"Imagina! Fazemos questão, não é mesmo Shaoran!" – ele concordou com a cabeça.

"Tudo bem, já que insistem!" – puxou uma cadeira para que Rika se sentasse e sentou também. Fez o pedido ao garçom e Shaoran pediu que trouxessem os pratos juntos – "Mas me conte, o que você está fazendo em Tomoeda, há anos que não tínhamos notícias suas!".

Shaoran ficou visivelmente embaraçado.

"Es-estou aproveitando as… as férias!" – forçou um sorriso e olhou disfarçadamente para Sakura – "E também estava com saudades de Tomoeda!".

"Entendo!" – Terada se voltou para Sakura – "Sabe, eu realmente me surpreendi ao ver Sakura almoçando com um rapaz, mas sendo você não me surpreendo tanto. Afinal vocês sempre andavam juntos!".

Um forte rubor tomou conta dos rostos do jovens.

"Yoshiyuki!" – Rika chamou a atenção do homem que estava tão animado em rever o antigo aluno que nem prestou atenção no que acontecera ao terminar de falar. Ao ver a reação dos dois ele percebeu uma coisa que já estava óbvio para todos, menos para eles mesmos.

"Como vão os preparativos para o casamento Rika?" – Sakura perguntou mudando radicalmente o assunto.

"Está indo tudo bem!" – sorriu ficando levemente envergonhada.

"Não sabia que ia se casar Sasaki!" – Shaoran a olhou com curiosidade.

"Bem,…" – Terada pegou a mão de Rika que estava sobre a mesa – "nós vamos nos casar!".

Shaoran olhou para Sakura, depois voltou novamente a atenção ao casal a sua frente, meio embasbacado.

"Meus… meus parabéns!" – sorriu cumprimentou-os – "Quando será o casamento?".

"Dentro de três meses, mas ainda tem muito que se resolver!" – Terada beijou a testa da noiva – "Será que poderia comparecer também Li?".

"Faço questão!" – olhou carinhosamente para Sakura e uma parte da conversa que teve com Meilin na noite passada ficou ecoando em sua cabeça.

_*… Aqueles velhos anunciaram no jornal que você vai se casar, Shaoran!… E que seu noivado será dentro de três semanas!… (…) Não citaram nenhum nome além do seu!… (…) Você ainda tem chance de se casar com Sakura… então fala logo para ela o que sente, porque você tem apenas duas semanas!…*._

"Shaoran?… Você está bem?" – Sakura o olhava preocupada. Ele a encarou confuso.

"O que foi?" – perguntou se recobrando.

"Você ficou me olhando com o olhar perdido!" – ela piscou os olhos verdes, e Shaoran pode constatar que estava até pouco tempo envergonhada, provavelmente por estar sendo encarada por ele – "Aconteceu alguma coisa?".

"Não nada!" – balançou a cabeça e sorriu – "Estava apenas pensando em algumas coisas!" –virou-se para o casal que os acompanhava – "Meilin me pediu que lhe mandasse um abraço se me encontrasse com você Sasaki! Mas acabei esquecendo de falar isso ontem!".

"E como vai a Meilin?" – Rika sorriu gentilmente.

"Está bem! Ela está namorando há quase dois anos, deverá se casar dentro de pouco tempo também!" – suspirou pesadamente – "Basta que os anciões digam ser a hora da união! Embora ela já não agüente mais esperar!".

"Sabe Sakura, estou estranhando a ausência de Hiiragisawa aqui esse ano!" – Rika comentou e Shaoran fechou o sorriso pensando na irritante reencarnação de seu ancestral.

"Você sabe que o Eriol nunca teve data fixa para nos visitar Rika!" – sorri ao lembrar do amigo inglês.

"Você tem tido notícias dele Sakura?" – Terada pergunta e Shaoran presta uma atenção incomum no que Sakura vai dizer.

"A última vez que tive notícias dele foi há três semanas, ele respondeu uma carta minha e disse que faria uma viagem para se encontrar com…" – ela olha para Shaoran esperando que ele entenda o que vai dizer – "com 'antigos' amigos!".

Ele balança a cabeça indicando que compreendeu.

"Você tem se comunicado freqüentemente com o Eriol?" – pergunta sentindo uma pontinha de ciúmes.

"Sim, nos comunicamos por cartas com bastante freqüência e ele vem a Tomoeda sempre que é possível!" – sorri e não percebe uma veia de irritação na testa de Shaoran.

'Aquele cara era irritante,…' – pensa sentindo uma irritação crescente – '…aposto como fica galanteando Sakura sempre que vem para cá!'.

O almoço finalmente é servido. Depois de comerem Terada e Rika tem que ir embora. Sakura e Shaoran saem do restaurante pouco tempo depois.

Decidiram ir até o parque aquático tomar um sorvete, indo para o Templo Tsukimine em seguida.

"Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do porque Tomoyo não está me perseguindo com a filmadora hoje, mas agradeço!" – Sakura comentou, arrancando risos do jovem que a acompanhava.

"Falando na Tomoyo,…" – Shaoran caminhava um pouco à frente de Sakura – "ela tem algum namorado, Sakura?".

"Não…" – sorriu tristemente e suspirou. Percebendo certo desânimo na voz dela Shaoran se volta para fitá-la.

"O que foi?".

"Nada!" – sorri e balança a cabeça – "Não se preocupe, está bem!".

"Sakura,… eu sei que fiquei bastante tempo longe, mas…" – ela o fita carinhosamente – "você ainda pode confiar em mim!".

"Não é que eu não confie em você!" – se aproxima e o toca no braço – "É que o problema não é necessariamente meu!… Acontece que eu sei de quem Tomoyo gosta, e sei também que ele gosta dela, mas nenhum dos dois fala nada!".

"Entendo,… espero que eles consigam se entender!" – sorri estendendo o braço para Sakura que o aceita e voltam a caminhar.

Ficaram no Templo até as cinco e meia, ora conversando, ora apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Assim passaram um dia agradável e voltaram para a residência dos Kinomoto.

Sakura se sentiu nervosa ao lembrar do jantar que teria com Shaoran, apesar de ficar se criticando por criar ilusões de um jantar romântico. Estava na frente do guarda-roupa há quase meia hora, várias roupas jogadas sobre a cama, mas não conseguia escolher alguma coisa que a agradasse.

'Que droga, Sakura, você passou a tarde inteira com ele, para que tanta frescura?' – se jogou sobre a cama olhando para o teto.

No quarto ao lado, Shaoran estava sentado em frente a um espelho há meia hora ensaiando o que diria a ela durante o jantar.

"Eu gostaria de ser o ar que você respira… não! Isso não está bom!" – balançou a cabeça, respirou fundo e recomeçou – "Eu sei que você pode não acreditar, mas não deixei de pensar em você um dia sequer desde que fui embora e…" – olhou seu reflexo e passou as mãos pelo cabelo – "Como uma coisa que é tão simples pode se tornar tão complicada?".

Deitou-se na cama e ficou percorrendo o quarto com os olhos até eles cravarem em um objeto dentro do guarda-roupa, que estava aberto. Levantou-se e o pegou com um sorriso. Ficou encarando o pequeno urso de pelúcia cinza escuro por um longo tempo.

"Como foi que você entrou na minha mala, hein?" – perguntou ao brinquedo com um sorriso divertido – "Aposto que Wei te ajudou a ir parar lá!" – balançou a cabeça e riu de si mesmo – 'Devo estar ficando maluco! Falando com um boneco de pelúcia!' – pensou guardando-o novamente.

Olhou-se no espelho uma última vez e saiu do quarto, desistindo dos ensaios.

'Não vou conseguir falar mesmo… vou acabar gaguejando na hora!' – pensou desapontado enquanto descia as escadas. Viu Fujitaka sentado na sala.

"Sakura não desceu ainda?" – perguntou espantado.

O sorridente senhor balança a cabeça e observa o rapaz sentar no sofá à sua frente.

"Não sei porque as garotas demoram tanto para se arrumar!" – jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos.

"Elas demoram a se arrumar para agradar seus acompanhantes!" – sorri vendo o rapaz abrir os olhos espantado – "Mas você deve concordar comigo que, apesar da demora, o resultado nos enche os olhos!".

O chinês sorri diante do que o sábio senhor acabou de lhe falar.

Fujitaka estava na cozinha quando, dez minutos depois, Sakura abriu a porta do quarto. Shaoran se levantou ao ouvi-la descer as escadas, a visão que teve quando a garota entrou na sala o fez ficar boquiaberto. Ela usava um vestido até os joelhos, de alças finas, era verde claro, com a parte de cima lisa, um decote discreto no formato de coração, era justo até o quadril e com a saia levemente rodada, tinha várias pétalas de 'sakura' rosa espalhadas pela saia. No rosto apenas sombra rosa clarinha, criando contraste com os olhos verdes e um batom rosa. Deixou o cabelo solto.

Estava com a cabeça levemente abaixada e as bochechas ruborizadas.

"Desculpe a demora!" – se encolheu um pouco mais.

"Não se preocupe,…" – respirou fundo para tomar coragem e engoliu em seco – "vo-você está… lin-linda Sa-Sakura!" – ficou vermelho, assim como ela.

"Você também está bonito!" – levantou a cabeça e o fitou, estava usando uma calça social verde escura, uma blusa pólo branca, que dava destaque aos músculos definidos pelos anos de treinamento.

Ele se aproximou e ofereceu-lhe o braço – "Podemos ir?".

"Claro!" – sorriu acompanhando-o – "Papai, já estamos indo!" – disse do corredor.

"Tudo bem, filha! Aproveite o jantar e não voltem muito tarde!" – Shaoran e Sakura, de tão envergonhados que ficaram com o comentário, acabaram se separando antes mesmo de sair da casa.

Eles foram a um restaurante muito aconchegante. Shaoran arranjara uma mesa em um local bem reservado, sem muito movimento. Já achava que não teria coragem de falar com ela, imagina se tivesse mais gente em volta. Pediram o jantar e para beber optaram por um vinho tinto suave. Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas olhando nos olhos um do outro. Shaoran estava bastante nervoso, e Sakura percebeu isso. Ele abaixou a cabeça por um segundo respirou fundo e voltou a fitá-la com um discreto sorriso.

"Tenho algo para você!" – disse tirando um pequeno pacote de presente do bolso. Ela olha curiosa para o pacote.

"É para mim?" – ele balançou a cabeça confirmando – "Obrigada! Posso abrir?" – perguntou após pegá-lo.

"Pode!".

Ela abriu cuidadosamente o pacote e sorriu ao ver seu conteúdo.

"Mas é a corrente que vimos na loja da Srta. Maki mais cedo!" – encarou-o sorrindo enquanto segurava uma delicada corrente de ouro, o pingente era uma flor de cerejeira sobre uma meia lua, também de ouro com alguns cristais incrustados.

"Você pareceu ter gostado!" – lhe lançou um olhar repleto de carinho – "Por isso comprei!".

"Não precisava!" – ela colocou a corrente – "Obrigada Shaoran!".

"Não precisa me agradecer!" – ele cerrou os punhos ligeiramente, e tomou uma decisão – "Sakura…" – segurava a corrente com a mão direita sobre o peito levantou a cabeça olhando para ele – "Eu… eu…".

Ela olhava fixamente para o jovem sentado à sua frente. Este estava vermelho olhando diretamente nos olhos dela, tentando dizer alguma coisa, sentia seu coração acelerando. Lembrou-se das vezes que ele havia agido exatamente da mesma forma quando eram crianças, sempre utilizara o fato de não saber o que ele queria lhe dizer para fantasiar com a possibilidade de seus sentimentos serem retribuídos.

"Você…" – tentava encorajá-lo a continuar.

"Eu… eu queria… te dizer que… eu…" – ele sentia seu coração batendo a uma velocidade impressionante, tinha a impressão de que seria possível escutá-lo batendo freneticamente no outro lado do restaurante, mais uma vez respirou fundo tentando se acalmar – "O que queria te dizer é que…".

"O que!" – Sakura se espanta e volta seu olhar para a porta do restaurante, ele acompanha o olhar dela até ver um casal entrando no restaurante de mãos dadas. A garota ele reconhece imediatamente como sendo Tomoyo, mas o rapaz, ele não sabia dizer quem era, apesar dele ser familiar. Era um homem alto e belo, de paletó e gravata azuis escuros, ressaltando a cor de seus profundos olhos e de seus cabelos curtos, corpo definido, não exatamente musculoso, mas chamando a atenção de qualquer um que o visse. O rapaz olhou na direção deles e disse algo para Tomoyo, que se virou sorrindo para a mesa onde estavam. O casal recém chegado se aproximou da mesa, onde eles estavam sentados, de mãos dadas.

"Boa noite Tomoyo, Eriol!" – Sakura os cumprimentou assim que pararam.

'Eriol?…' – Shaoran se concentrou um pouco e sentiu a presença de Clow – 'Como eu não havia percebido?'.

"Boa noite Sakura, Li!" – Tomoyo mostrava uma felicidade incomum.

"Boa noite, querida Sakura! Como vai meu caro descendente?" – perguntou com seu característico sorriso de deboche.

"Estava muito bem até você chegar Eriol!" – disse entre os dentes.

"Que pena, meu caro Shaoran,…" – disse como quem comenta o tempo – "mas que surpresa ver os dois justamente aqui!".

"Por que será que eu não acredito nisso Eriol?" – Sakura cruzou os braços e ergueu a sobrancelha – "Mas já que estão aqui, não querem se juntar conosco?".

"Não, muito obrigada Sakura!" – Tomoyo disse sorrindo, tanto Sakura quanto Shaoran estranharam, e muito isso – "Mas porque não nos encontramos no Balads mais tarde?".

"Balads?" – Shaoran ergueu a sobrancelha.

"É uma danceteria que fica a alguns quarteirões daqui!" – Sakura sorriu – "O que você acha?".

"Por mim tudo bem!" – sorriu esquecendo por alguns segundos a presença dos amigos.

"Nos vemos lá depois de jantarmos então!" – Eriol disse se afastando com Tomoyo em direção a uma mesa um pouco mais afastada. Pelo resto do tempo que permaneceu no restaurante Shaoran sentiu que estava sendo observado por Tomoyo e Eriol. Foram para a danceteria antes dos amigos, mas nem tentou retomar a conversa que foi interrompida.

Apesar de ter sua declaração frustrada, Shaoran conseguiu se divertir na companhia de Sakura, Tomoyo e Eriol. Voltaram para casa já era tarde, Fujitaka certamente estaria dormindo por essas horas. Entraram sem fazer muito barulho e sentaram no sofá permanecendo em silêncio por algum tempo.

"Quem imaginaria que Eriol algum dia namoraria Tomoyo!" – olhou para Sakura que sorria como quem já soubesse.

"Ele confessou gostar dela na última vez que esteve aqui!" – fitou o teto – "Eu o aconselhei a dizer seus sentimentos a ela, porque não há nada pior do que gostar de alguém e não saber o que essa pessoa sente por você!".

"Concordo com você!" – Sakura o olhou com curiosidade – "Não há tormento maior que esse!".

Fitaram-se intensamente, Sakura sentiu seu corpo ser puxado delicadamente na direção do guerreiro, seu coração batendo acelerado. Tudo o que ela mais queria era sentir os lábios do jovem chinês tocando os seus.

Shaoran envolveu lentamente a cintura da delicada flor, como quem quisesse se assegurar que ela não fugiria, acariciou com a outra mão o rosto dela, e a viu fechar os olhos com o gesto.

"Shaoran eu..." – ele interrompeu a frase colocando os dedos em seus lábios, se aproximou lentamente, extasiado com o perfume dela.

Sakura mantinha-se com os olhos fechados e sentia a respiração morna de Shaoran acariciando seu rosto. Seus lábios se tocaram e os corpos de ambos foram envolvidos por uma torrente de calor. Beijaram-se suavemente, tendo depositado neste primeiro beijo todo o desejo contido que sentiam. Sakura o envolveu pelo pescoço, e permitiu que aprofundasse mais o beijo. Shaoran passava delicadamente as mãos pelas costas da jovem, sentindo que ela fazia o mesmo. Separaram-se ofegantes continuando ainda abraçados. Sakura fechou os olhos e repousou a cabeça sobre o peito forte de Shaoran enquanto suas respirações voltavam ao normal, sentia seus cabelos sendo afagados pelo jovem.

"Não é um sonho... não é um sonho, não é um sonho!" – repetiu baixinho – "Por favor, faça com que não seja um sonho!".

"Não é um sonho minha Flor!" – levantou a cabeça e o encarou – "Eu te amo Sakura, sempre te amei!".

"Oh, Céus!" – exclamou sorrindo enquanto lágrimas de felicidade se formavam em seus olhos, deixando sua visão turva – "Não sabe o quanto sonhei com isso!" – as lágrimas rolaram por sua face. O abraçou com força, querendo ficar ali nos braços do 'Pequeno Lobo', que sempre habitou seu coração, por toda a eternidade – "Eu também Shaoran! Eu também te amo!".

Shaoran levantou o rosto de Sakura fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem, enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto da jovem e se aproximou novamente.

"Sakura, você aceitaria ser minha namorada?" – perguntou quase a beijando. Ela sorriu.

"É claro que sim!" – disse antes de se render mais uma vez às sensações de um beijo apaixonado.

                                               _Continua…_

**_*****************************************_**

N/A- Capítulo três on-line… Agradeço a quem tem acompanhado e deixado reviews…

Lembre-se de que sua opinião é muito importante para mim então, por favor, vai até ali no canto esquerdo e aperte o botão 'GO' é pouquíssimo tempo se comparado ao que eu gastei escrevendo… 

Bem… eu vou deixá-los por aqui… até o próximo capítulo!… Beijos.

Yoruki.


	4. Noivado?

Legendas.

**'…' – pensamento.**

**"…" – fala.**

**_££££££ –_ ­sonho.__**

AMO-TE FINALMENTE 

**– CAPÍTULO QUATRO –**

**– Noivado? –**

**_*******************************************************_**

_"Sakura, você aceitaria ser minha namorada?" – perguntou quase a beijando. Ela sorriu._

_"É claro que sim!" – disse antes de se render mais uma vez às sensações de um beijo apaixonado._

**_*******************************************************_**

Sakura abriu os olhos angustiada. Não seria a primeira vez que sonhava com Li lhe dizendo que a amava e que se beijavam. Observou as coisas em seu quarto, o vestido que usou na noite anterior estava dobrado sobre a cadeira da escrivaninha, levou a mão até o peito e lembrou da corrente que ganhara. Levantou e foi até o porta-jóias, pegou a jóia e sentiu um misto de felicidade e agonia.

"Será que foi um sonho?" – se perguntou colocando a corrente no pescoço.

Trocou-se e saiu no corredor, parou diante da porta do quarto de Touya, onde podia sentir a presença de Shaoran, indicando que ele ainda estava ali. Ficou olhando para a porta lembrando-se dos beijos que trocaram na noite anterior.

'Foi tão bom!' – pensou sorrindo levando a mão aos lábios. A porta do quarto se abre e Sakura abaixa rapidamente a mão.

"Bom dia!" – Shaoran sorri parando em frente a ela.

"Bom dia!" – sorri ficando envergonhada.

"O que estava fazendo parada aí na porta todo esse tempo?" – ela se espanta.

"Como…" – é interrompida.

"Sua presença Sakura!".

"Ai,… é mesmo!" – balança a cabeça sorrindo – "Que cabeça a minha!"

"Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta!" – pega a mão dela e a sente estremecer com o toque.

"Eu… eu estava pen-pensando sobre a noite de ontem!" – responde enquanto Shaoran se aproxima ainda mais.

"E sobre o que necessariamente estava pensando?".

Não esperou que ela respondesse, a abraçou e a beijou. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele correspondendo ao beijo. Afastaram-se sem fôlego.

"Era exatamente nisso que eu estava pensando!" – sorriu se aconchegando nos braços dele – "Eu te amo!".

"Eu também Sakura!" – a abraçou repousando sua cabeça sobre a dela.

Depois de ficarem uns cinco minutos abraçados no corredor, eles descem as escadas e encontram Fujitaka terminando de arrumar a mesa.

"Já ia chamá-los para o café!" – sorri ao vê-los entrar na cozinha. Eles tomam café normalmente. Sakura fica apenas observando a interação entre os dois homens na mesa. Assim que terminam de tomar café Shaoran decide falar com o pai de Sakura sobre o relacionamento deles. Tudo se resolve muito bem, Fujitaka se mostra muito feliz por ver a sua 'garotinha' feliz daquela maneira. Sakura liga para Tomoyo e conta as 'boas novas'.

Aproveitaram a semana com muito ânimo. Aos poucos todos seus amigos acabaram por saber do namoro deles e de Eriol e Tomoyo também. Combinaram de passar o sábado com os amigos do primário em um clube.

No sábado de manhã, Sakura acordou bem cedo e ajudou seu pai a preparar o café e uma marmita com almoço para ele. Fujitaka iria sair em uma expedição no Egito que iria reunir grandes arqueólogos em Mênfis. Sakura ouvia, sorridente, as histórias que ele contava sobre reuniões anteriores. Ele tomou o café e saiu para pegar o Trem-bala que ia para Tokyo. Assim que o pai saiu, se jogou sobre o sofá repousando a cabeça no encosto. Fechou os olhos e aos poucos foi deslizando até acabar deitada. Shaoran se aproximou do sofá sem que ela percebesse, ao vê-la ali quase dormindo ele não se conteve ao desejo, então, se deitou sobre o corpo dela e a beijou com paixão. Pega de surpresa, em pouco tempo já correspondia ao beijo abraçando-o pelo pescoço. Eles se afastaram sem ar e Shaoran ficou observando-a ainda de olhos fechados. Ela sorriu e o encarou, ao ver aquelas duas esmeraldas, aproximou-se novamente, tocou gentilmente os lábios dela e foi aprofundando o beijo aos poucos. Emendavam um beijo ao outro dando pequenos intervalos apenas para recuperar o fôlego.

Um carro com placa de Tokyo parou do lado de fora de uma certa casa amarela. Seu ocupante desceu e após trancar o carro abriu o portão e entrou na casa sem fazer barulho. Era muito cedo e todos, provavelmente, estariam dormindo àquela hora. Estava no corredor indo na direção da cozinha quando se deteve na porta da sala, abismado com a cena que via.

"O que significa isso?" – gritou a todos pulmões, fazendo Shaoran cair no chão, puxando Sakura sobre ele. Os dois se colocaram de pé em poucos segundos e viram Touya bufando de raiva enquanto encarava o rapaz – "O que você achou que estava fazendo com minha irmã?".

"ELE sozinho não estava fazendo nada, Touya!" – repreendeu o irmão se colocando na frente do namorado – "NÓS dois estávamos nos beijando!".

"Não me pareceu que estivessem apenas se beijando!" – apontou para o sofá ainda encarando o Li – "Além disso, quem é você para ficar agarrando a minha irmã?".

"Sou o namorado dela!" – sorriu de lado e viu Touya ficar ainda mais irritado, acrescentou em tom de deboche – "Shaoran Li, muito prazer!".

"O que?!" – gritou novamente – "Eu nunca permitirei uma coisa dessas!".

"É melhor você ir se acostumando!" – Kero entrou na sala com a maior cara de sono – "Seu pai já tem esse Moleque como filho!".

"Eu vou falar com o papai agora mesmo!" – Touya sobe as escadas correndo – "Esse moleque não é confiável!".

"Acho melhor nos arrumarmos e irmos para o clube logo!" – Shaoran concorda com o que ela diz e a segue subindo as escadas.

"Papai não está em casa!" – passa pelo irmão e entra em seu próprio quarto. Shaoran já havia entrado no ex-quarto de Touya.

"Como assim não está em casa?" – pergunta batendo na porta do quarto de Sakura.

"Ele foi a uma expedição, só volta na quarta!" – disse com a maior naturalidade.

"E você vai ficar esse tempo todo sozinha aqui com aquele Moleque?" – se afastou e encostou-se à parede oposta à porta.

"Vou!" – abriu a porta e saiu usando uma saia preta no joelho, uma blusa rosa acima do umbigo de alça fina, com uma bolsa grande de pano. Os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

"Onde a Senhorita pensa que vai vestida desse jeito?" – olha espantado para a irmã. 

"Eu acho que não tenho que lhe dar explicações sobre minha vida!" – foi até a porta do 'quarto de visitas' – "Shaoran, você já está pronto?".

"Já sim!" – abre a porta vestindo uma calça de brim preto e uma camiseta branca. Olha para o Touya por um instante e fita Sakura com um olhar divertido. Ela entendeu perfeitamente o que ele pretendia e sorriu também, mas não fez nenhum movimento até ele se aproximar dela. Ele a abraçou de uma forma possessiva pela cintura e a beijou com paixão. Sakura correspondia ao beijo enquanto ouvia Touya reclamar. Shaoran nem ligava para Touya, a única coisa que importava naquele momento era que a sua flor estava em seus braços e ela parecia estar adorando. Interromperam o beijo quando sentiram alguma coisa batendo neles. Olharam para o chão e ali estava o guardião Kerberus estatelado no chão gemendo de dor.

"Touya, o que você fez?" – Sakura pegou a forma falsa do guardião no colo e olhou para o irmão fuzilando-o – "Calma Kerinho! Não se preocupe você vai ficar bem!".

Desceu as escadas com o guardião se contorcendo em seu colo. Shaoran ia atrás dela, mas uma mão o segurou pelo braço. Quando olhou para quem o segurava viu dois olhos extremamente frios.

"Escuta aqui Moleque,… já que meu pai permitiu, eu não posso fazer nada para impedir você de namorar a minha irmã,…" – soltou o braço dele – "mas é melhor você não machucá-la, porque se eu souber que você fez Sakura chorar eu arranco a sua cabeça!".

"Se eu a fizer chorar, pode deixar que eu mesmo amolo o machado…" – desceu as escadas sendo seguido pelo 'cunhadinho'.

"Ai Kero, você é mesmo um fingido!" – ralha zangada vendo o guardião comer algumas panquecas.

"Que houve?" – perguntou entrando na cozinha e olhando para o bicho de pelúcia comendo tudo como uma avestruz.

"O que houve é que esse meu guardião é um falso!" – respirou fundo e se virou para o irmão – "Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui Touya? E onde está o Yuki?".

"Eu estou no meu dia de folga, então resolvi fazer uma surpresa e passar o dia aqui em Tomoeda,…" – olha para a irmã sentada ao lado do namorado na mesa – "mas acho que vou estender minha estadia até quarta-feira!" – os dois estavam tomando suco e engasgaram.

"Como é?" – disseram ao mesmo tempo se entreolhando.

"Ainda bem que deixei algumas roupas minhas aqui!" – comentou com naturalidade e saiu da cozinha deixando sua irmã pasma. Ela levantou e foi atrás do irmão na sala.

"O que você acha que está fazendo?" – perguntou fechando a porta intermediária entre a cozinha e a sala.

"Tomando conta de você!" – ele rodava os canais da televisão.

"Eu não lembro de ter pedido que você tomasse conta de mim!" – tomou o controle da mão do irmão e desligou a tv – "Escuta aqui Touya, você realmente acredita que eu iria desrespeitar a casa de nosso pai dessa forma?".

Ele abriu a boca para fala alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido.

"Além do mais, sua presença aqui em Tomoeda não iria impedir que algo mais sério acontecesse entre nós!" – jogou o controle para ele e saiu voltando para a cozinha.

Shaoran vê Sakura voltando para a cozinha cabisbaixa.

"O que foi?".

"Não acredito que Touya realmente ache que eu seja capaz de desrespeitar nossa casa…" – estava a ponto de chorar.

"Calma Sakura... Touya não quis falar isso para te magoar, apesar de tudo ele é seu irmão...".

"Mesmo assim Shaoran, ele fala comigo como se eu fosse uma…".

"Não diga isso…" – colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dela – "Você é a mulher mais bela e doce do mundo" – a abraçou – "não quero te ver triste, por favor, esqueça isso!".

"Tudo bem, vou tentar".

"E eu vou te ajudar…" – ele a beijou com paixão e ela correspondeu ao beijo, se aproximando mais dele. Sempre se sentiu segura com ele, e era tão gentil e doce com ela que não podia pensar em mais nada além das sensações maravilhosas que ele a fazia sentir.

Sakura saiu logo após o café com Shaoran, já passava das duas da tarde, mas eles passariam o dia todo fora.

'Realmente, não faria muita diferença eu ficar aqui ou não…'.

O telefone toca interrompendo os pensamentos de Touya. Levanta e vai atendê-lo.

"Alô… Touya falando!…".

"Touya?… Sou eu filho!".

"Ah papai, como foi de vigem?…".

"Tudo bem, já estou no Cairo!… Sakura está em casa?".

"Que bom!… Não! Ela foi ao clube com aquele…" – range os dentes – "Moleque… pai, por que ninguém me contou sobre o namoro de Sakura?".

"Eu deixei que ela se encarregasse de contar,… o que você está fazendo em Tomoeda?".

"Vou passar uns dias aqui!".

"Está de férias?".

"Não!… Na realidade eu só tinha uma folga hoje, mas…".

"Touya…" – um longo suspiro se fez ouvir do outro lado da linha – "deixe sua irmã seguir com a vida dela, por favor!".

"Mas pai eu…".

"Se o seu dia de folga era apenas hoje… confie em sua irmã e volte para Tokyo!".

"Eu só não quero que ela se machuque!".

"Mas você vai evitar que ela se machuque impedindo-a de ser feliz?" – ficaram em silêncio – "Bem, eu vou desligar agora! Diga a Sakura que eu cheguei bem!".

"Está bem pode deixar que eu falo e tome cuidado!".

"Você também!".

Desligaram e Touya decidiu dar uma volta para poder organizar seus pensamentos.

Estava fazendo muito calor naquela tarde, Sakura estava distraída em uma das mesas com Chiharu e Naoko, que conversavam. Tomoyo estava na piscina com Eriol e Rika.

"Ele faz questão de me irritar!" – Chiharu disse entre os dentes, parando para beber um suco de maracujá.

"Você conhecia o Yamazaki quando aceitou o pedido de namoro!" – Naoko disse sarcasticamente.

"Eu sei, mas…" – olha para Sakura que está com o olhar perdido e continua mexendo o canudinho no copo vazio. Naoko também se volta para ela e ri – "Terra chamando Sakura! Sakura!".

"O que?!" – desperta quando Naoko passa a mão na frente de seus olhos – "O que foi?".

"Nada,…" – Naoko ri e completa – "Você apenas estava sobre o efeito de um fenômeno chamado Li!".

Ela fica vermelha e tenta disfarçar tomando um pouco de suco, mas não funciona, o copo estava vazio.

"Eu acho que vou dar um mergulho!" – coloca o copo na mesa e levanta deixando suas amigas para trás.

Chega na beira da piscina e mergulha perfeitamente, percorrendo uma boa distância antes de voltar à superfície. Depois que emerge fecha os olhos e seca o rosto com a mão, estava arrumando o cabelo quando sentiu um braço forte envolver sua cintura de uma forma suave e possessiva ao mesmo tempo. Vira-se e encontra dois olhos chocolate fitando-a com amor.

"Será que agora podemos ter um tempo para nós?".

"Sem interrupções, claro que sim".

"Acho bom…" – ele a beijou, e não pretendia parar tão cedo se não fosse por Eriol que deu um pulo-bomba na piscina, fazendo Sakura engolir um pouco de água já que estava tomando fôlego para emendar outro beijo com Shaoran – "Eriol seu idiota!!!".

"Calma Li!" – Eriol levanta rindo.

"Calma nada!" – olhou furioso para o amigo – "Vou te fazer engolir essa piscina!… Que coisa mais infantil Hiiragizawa ficar espalhando água por tudo que é lado!".

"Vocês sabiam que os pulos-bomba…" – Yamazaki apareceu entre Eriol e Shaoran com o indicador levantado – "eram na antiguidade o método que os nobres usavam para mostrar seu poder?".

"É verdade!…" – Eriol fica ao lado de Yamazaki encarando Shaoran – "Ao imperador também era imposto esse desafio, e ele era sujeito a renunciar o trono caso perdesse!".

"O povo que enfrentou maiores problemas para demonstração de seu poder foi o egípcio, pela escassez de água!" – Yamazaki.

"Mesmo assim o faraó ainda tinha muitos problemas, principalmente durante a festa de júbilo, pois pessoas de toda a terra do Egito se reuniam nas margens do Nilo para desafiá-lo!" – Eriol.

"É uma estória interessante!" – Tenrikyo Murakami fazia parte da equipe de futebol, tinha os cabelos curtos castanhos, o corpo bem trabalhado e olhos cor de mel, se aproximou do grupo acompanhado de Akane – "Boa tarde para todos!".

"Boa tarde para vocês!" – Kurosawa sorriu e acenou para todos.

"Boa tarde!" – os quatro jovens responderam ao mesmo tempo.

"Que legal que todos decidimos vir ao clube hoje!" – Akane disse indo até Sakura e a abraçou – "Meus parabéns amiga! Vocês fazem um casal muito lindo!".

"Er… obrigada Akane!" – sorriu envergonhada. A garota soltou Sakura e olhou para o Shaoran.

"Você conseguiu conquistar o coração da garota mais difícil de Tomoeda!".

"Na realidade Kurosawa,…" – Eriol interrompeu a conversa – "ela só era a garota mais difícil da cidade porque já havia sido conquistada pelo Li!".

"Eriol!" – Sakura o repreendeu envergonhada.

"Vamos sair da piscina?" – Yamazaki sugeriu.

"Claro!" – Shaoran disse agarrando Sakura pela cintura – "Vamos minha flor?".

"Uhum!" – sorriu acompanhando o namorado.

"Eu também vou sair!" – Eriol disse deixando Murakami e Kurosawa com Yamazaki.

"Vou ficar mais um pouco!" – Tenrikyo se afastou voltando a mergulhar.

"Vou ficar com Murakami!" – Akane seguiu o rapaz mergulhando também.

Yamazaki saiu da piscina e foi até a lanchonete do clube, onde estavam todos reunidos em algumas mesas.

Touya caminhava sem rumo pela pacata cidade tentando colocar em ordem seus pensamentos. Sem se dar conta chegou na frente do templo Tsukimine. Desde que seu mudou com Yukito para Tokyo, há três anos, não visitou mais o Templo. Decidiu entrar.

'Deve ter uma razão para eu ter vindo parar justamente aqui…' – pensou passando pelo torii fazendo reverência.  Aproximou-se da grande cerejeira do templo e ficou observando-a. Aproximou-se, estendendo a mão para tocar na cerejeira, bem devagar. Quando estava quase tocando alguma coisa, ou alguém, se jogou em cima dele, agarrando-o pelas costas enquanto gritava.

"OOOOIIII… TOUYA!" – sufocando ele com o abraço.

"A-Akizu-ke…" – quase sem ar.

"É Nakuru!" – aperta ele mais um pouco.

"Me… me s-solta!" – roxo por falta de ar.

Ela pula longe dois metros ao ver que estava sufocando o rapaz, completamente sem graça. Ele cai com um dos joelhos no chão voltando a respirar com dificuldade.

"Er… desculpe!" – se aproxima um pouco, espera que ele se levante e olhe para ela – "Que bom que eu decidi sair para me livrar do chato do Suppi, assim eu pude te encontrar!".

"O que faz aqui?" – pergunta ainda com a mão no pescoço.

"Mestre Eriol veio pedir a linda e adorável Tomoyo em namoro…" – coloca as mãos nas bochechas e faz pose teatral – "por isso ele nos trouxe com ele dessa vez para presenciarmos esse grande acontecimento!".

"A… a To-Tomoyo também está namorando?!" – ele senta no chão com as costas na árvore – "Mas será que ninguém me conta nada!".

"Do que é que você está falando?" – olhou para ele com uma expressão de interrogação.

"Eu só fiquei sabendo que Sakura estava namorando porque a vi beijando aquele moleque na sala!" – respirou fundo – "E agora você me diz que a Tomoyo e a reencarnação de Clow estão namorando também!…".

"Nossa… isso é muito chato!" – se sentou ao lado dele – "Mas que diferença faria se te contassem mais cedo".

"Com relação a Tomoyo eu não poderia fazer nada, apesar de ser contra esse namoro!" – cruza os braços e Nakuru olha para ele assustada – "Mas quanto a Sakura, bem…" – levanta e vira para Nakuru – "Eu nunca permitiria que aquele moleque encostasse um dedo nela sequer..." – grita fazendo a garota se encolher.

"Tudo bem! Acalme-se!" – ela também levanta e pára na frente dele encarando-o séria – "Mas… por que isso?".

"Aquele moleque quer tirar a minha irmã de mim e isso eu não posso permitir!" – cerra os punhos – "Ele vai fazê-la sofrer e eu tenho que protegê-la!".

"Protegê-la… do que Touya?" – cruza os braços e ele a olha como quem não tivesse entendido – "Você deve ter visto como a Sakurinha está feliz!… Eu sei que ela sofreu muito nesses oito anos que passaram… Mestre Eriol sempre comentava que Sakura estava sofrendo à toa, pois seu descendente também a amava e você sempre soube disso também!" – sorri – "Pense por outro lado, você não acha que um sentimento que se manteve firme por tanto tempo, quase sem contato merece algum crédito?".

"Ele foi o motivo do sofrimento da irmãzinha durante todo esse tempo!" – disse meio anestesiado e confuso com a cabeça abaixada.

"Não acha que ele também deve ter sofrido com tudo Touya?" – começando a perder a calma – "O que você faria se não soubesse que seus sentimentos são correspondidos e estivesse longe da pessoa que você ama?".

Ele levanta a cabeça e a olha para ela que está com as mãos na cintura em sinal de pura irritação. Ergue a cabeça e fita a cerejeira com um leve sorriso.

"Acho que você tem razão!" – olha no relógio, quatro horas, respira fundo – "Foi isso que meu pai quis me dizer, mas eu não consegui entender!".

"Finalmente!" – encosta-se à cerejeira – "Como está o Yukito?".

"Está bem! Ficou em Tokyo,… tivemos um aumento nas vendas da loja, por isso eu pude tirar minha folga hoje e ele tira o dia de folga na próxima semana!".

"Então você só vai ficar em Tomoeda hoje?" – perguntou triste.

"Não!… Eu vou ficar aqui até quarta-feira, que é quando meu pai volta de viagem!" – pega o celular do bolso – "Eu ter aceitado o namoro da Sakura com o moleque não quer dizer que vou deixá-los sozinhos até meu pai voltar!" – Nakuru caiu – "Alô Yuki?… Sou eu!… Não, eu só queria dizer que vou ter que ficar em Tomoeda mais uns dias!… Não, nada aconteceu é só que…" – arregala os olhos – "E você está bem?… Levaram muita coisa?… Não, eu volto hoje,… tudo bem!… A gente se vê logo mais… cuide-se!".

"O que foi que houve?" – perguntou se refazendo do tombo e reparando a feição preocupada de Touya.

"Assaltaram a loja!" – franziu as sobrancelhas.

"E está tudo bem com o Yukito?" – se assustou.

"Está sim!" – suspirou pesadamente – "Foi antes dele abrir a loja, mas levaram vários computadores!".

"Nossa que horror!".

"Eu vou para casa pegar minhas coisas e volto para Tokyo!" – olha para Akizuke – "Você podia dizer para Sakura o que aconteceu e pedir para ela me ligar?".

"Claro! Pode deixar comigo!" – sorriu.

"Obrigado!" – se virou e saiu do templo deixando-a para trás.

"Agora Tomoyo?" – Sakura choramingava encostada em Shaoran enquanto Tomoyo segurava a câmera pronta para filmá-la.

"Por favor, Sakura!" – olhou para a prima com cara de cachorro molhado – "Fiquei a semana toda sem te filmar, por favor!".

'E adianta dizer não?' – pensou dando um sorriso amarelo – "Está bem, o que quer que eu faça?" – os olhos violeta da jovem brilharam de emoção.

Tomoyo puxou Sakura pelas mãos levando ela até a beira da piscina. Shaoran observava as duas enquanto Tomoyo pedia a ela que fizesse essa ou aquela pose. Eriol sentou-se à mesa onde Shaoran estava, este nem percebeu tamanha era sua distração.

"Eu nunca imaginaria que algum dia o veria tão relaxado na minha presença caro descendente…" – sussurrou, mas foi o suficiente para que ele se assustasse.

"Ficaria mais a vontade se parasse de me chamar assim Eriol!" – disparou fazendo o sorriso de deboche característico do amigo aparecer em seu rosto.

Ficaram conversando até que Miho se aproximou deles com Naoko e um outro rapaz.

"Com licença Li?" – ela disse parando ao lado dele.

"Sim?!" – se voltou para fitá-la.

"Eu poderia lhe fazer uma pergunta?" – parecia meio nervosa.

"E já não está fazendo?" – Eriol perguntou recebendo um olhar furioso da garota, que voltou a fitar Li logo em seguida.

"Pode falar, Oda!" – disse ainda sério sem se importar com o comentário de Eriol.

"Bem,… é que…" – ela olhou para Naoko, esta como que a encorajando, balançou a cabeça, voltou a olhar para ele – "Eu fiquei sabendo que existem alguns boatos de que alguns 'Li' possuem magia!" - Oda disse calmamente.

Eriol e Shaoran se entreolharam disfarçadamente.

"Isso é verdade Li?" - Naoko se aproximou um pouco mais, com um sorriso e aquele brilho que sempre aparece nos olhos dela, quando o assunto é o paranormal.

"Olha Naoko, se existe algum Li que possui magia, eu não o conheço!" - Shaoran levantou os ombros - "Eu particularmente não acredito nesse tipo de coisa!" - Naoko fez uma expressão decepcionada.

"Mas,… bem que você podia nos ajudar a fazer uma investigação um pouco mais a fundo não é?" – Shaoran encarou o rapaz que falava agora com certa curiosidade. Ele não era baixo, mas não chegava a ser alto também. Tinha os cabelos loiros, compridos e amarrados em rabo de cabelo, deixando alguns fios soltos na franja e os olhos azuis.

"Pode fazer isso Li?" – Naoko passou o braço pelo do rapaz, Shaoran deduziu que este deveria ser o tal Masayuki. Respirou pesadamente. Detestava a idéia de ter que mentir, mas não podia sair revelando a todos sobre a magia.

"Eu posso até tentar fazer algo por vocês Naoko,…" – olhou para Eriol – "mas se nem eu, que sou o futuro líder do clã estou sabendo de alguma coisa,… não creio que seja verdade e apesar de estar acostumado a ouvir este tipo de comentário, devo dizer que nunca me interessei em investigar!".

"Uhm,… mas se for mesmo nos ajudar já está ótimo!" – Oda falou em um tom um pouco triunfante.

"O que está acontecendo?" – Sakura se aproximou da mesa com Tomoyo ainda a filmando.

"Estávamos comentando sobre alguns boatos que dizem que os membros da família Li são feiticeiros!" – Masayuki sorriu e Sakura arregalou os olhos se voltando assustada para o namorado. Qualquer um que visse a reação dela pensaria que ela estava com certo receio do namorado ser um bruxo, mas a realidade era bem diferente – "É claro que são apenas boatos, Kinomoto! Você não precisa se preocupar é óbvio que o Li não possui magia!" – tentou acalmá-la.

"É claro!" – sorriu olhando fixamente para o namorado.

"Eu vou comprar um milk-shake, você quer alguma coisa Ying-fa?" – levantou da mesa esperando pela resposta da namorada.

"Um suco de laranja para mim sem…".

"…Sem açúcar, eu sei!" – sorriu e se afastou.

Assim que ele estava bem longe Oda se virou para Sakura sorrindo.

"Por que não nos contou que estava noiva Sakura?".

"Simplesmente porque eu não estou!" – sorriu meio constrangida.

"E como você me explica isso?" – pegou dentro da bolsa um recorte de jornal e colocou sobre a mesa, na sua frente. Ela leu a matéria do recorte mentalmente, sua expressão se tornando gradativamente séria

_'Foi anunciado nesta sexta-feira, pelos anciões do clã Li, que Shaoran Li, filho de Shang e Yelan Li, apresentará sua noiva à sociedade dentro de três semanas. O futuro líder do clã é conhecido…'_ – não consegui prosseguir, sabia que podia estar se sentindo feliz com aquela notícia, se não fosse um pequeno detalhe. A data de publicação. Aquela notícia não poderia estar falando dela, uma vez que ela não namorava Shaoran ainda, ou poderia? Começou a sentir lágrimas nos olhos. Levantou deixando a folha na mesa.

"Com licença…" – disse em tom quase inaudível e se afastou quase correndo. Tomoyo fez menção de ir atrás da prima, mas Eriol a segurou pelo braço e balançou a cabeça.

Shaoran voltava para a mesa com as bebidas quando viu Sakura sair apressada da mesa. Sentiu um aperto no peito e, apesar de não ter visto o rosto de Sakura, tinha certeza de que ela estava chorando.

'Mas por que?' – se aproximou de onde Eriol e os outros estavam sem tirar os olhos de sua amada, deixou os copos sobre a mesa e saiu atrás dela sem dizer nem perguntar absolutamente nada.

Ela percebeu que ele a estava seguindo e começou a acelerar.

'Está fugindo de mim?' – se perguntou enquanto corria para alcançá-la – "Sakura!" – chamou se aproximando e a segurando pelo braço – "O que foi que houve?".

Ela abaixou a cabeça tentando, em vão, impedir que ele a ouvisse soluçar.

"O que foi que houve Sakura?" – foi abraçá-la, mas ela o repudiou – "Minha Flor o que…".

"Não me chame assim!" – o interrompeu quase gritando, ergueu a cabeça e olhou nos profundos olhos castanhos permitindo que ele visse todo amor e dor que ela tinha nos olhos. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era: 'O que foi que aconteceu?'.

"Quando pretendia me contar?" – estava claramente magoada – "Quando ia me contar que quando voltasse para Hong Kong iria apresentar sua noiva para a sociedade?".

"Do que você está falando Sakura?" – perguntou sem compreender.

"Daquela notícia que saiu no jornal,…" – a última palavra saiu quase inaudível, ela voltou a chorar.

'Jornal?… Que jornal?…' – se perguntava observando-a cair no choro novamente, quase desesperado, não suportava vê-la chorar, e agora ela não o permitia se aproximar para confortá-la. De repente descobriu do que ela estava falando – 'O noivado que saiu no jornal!' – arregalou os olhos.

"Sakura…" – murmurou com voz reconfortante. Aproximou-se lentamente e parou na frente dela – "eu já te disse e não me canso de repetir, que eu te amo Sakura!".

Levantou os olhos encarando-o.

"Eu…" – pegou a mão dela – "amo…" – puxou-a para mais perto e por mais que ela quisesse sair dali, aquelas duas piscinas ambarinas a prendiam, deixavam-na sem ação – "você e apenas você!".

Ela ia abrir a boca para falar algo, mas ele pousou os dedos nos lábios dela antes disso.

"Eu estava apenas esperando o momento certo para te pedir que fosse para Hong Kong comigo e aceitasse ser apresentada como minha noiva…" – ela arregalou os olhos incrédula – "…eu sei que ainda é cedo,… estamos namorando há apenas uma semana,… mas meu tempo está se esgotando!" – ele contornava lentamente todos os traços do rosto dela mantendo-a presa pela cintura – "Depois que eu te apresentar podemos namorar o tempo que você achar necessário antes de nos casarmos realmente!" – sorriu ternamente – "Eu quero que você volte comigo porque se eu voltar para Hong Kong sozinho serei obrigado a me casar com outra mulher que os anciões escolherem e eu não quero me casar com uma qualquer, quero casar com a única pessoa que foi capaz de me encantar com um simples sorriso... E essa pessoa está bem na minha frente nesse exato momento..." – ele se inclina, beijando-a docemente. Ela retribui o beijo abraçando-o. Separam-se ofegantes e Shaoran a abraça firme, ela encosta a cabeça no peito dele e ficam em silêncio apenas ouvindo o som da respiração um do outro.

"Desculpe…" – Sakura sussurrou ainda aconchegada no peito dele.

"Pelo que Sakura?" – se separa um pouco e levanta o rosto dela.

"Por ter tirado conclusões precipitadas,… por ter gritado com você… por…" – ele a cala com um beijo.

"Tudo bem! É meio difícil não acreditar em uma nota de jornal!" – sorriu, mas sua expressão mudou ficando levemente preocupada – "Você aceita ir comigo para Hong Kong?".

"Se você realmente quer me apresentar como sua noiva…" – passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados do rapaz que sorria, se colocou na ponta dos pés e se aproximou tocando de leve seus lábios. Ele a segurou pela cintura aproximando mais seus corpos e retribuiu o beijo. Entreabriu os lábios para que ele pudesse aprofundar o beijo e se afastaram sem fôlego e sorrindo.

"Isso significa que você aceita?" – sussurrou ao ouvido dela, recebendo apenas um aceno de cabeça confirmando como resposta.

'E se você me pedisse em casamento agora, não pensaria duas vezes antes de decidir me tornar sua esposa!' – pensou com um sorriso iluminado – "Vamos para casa? Estou cansada!" – se afastou um pouco segurando sua mão.

"Claro!" – sorria, mas fechou o sorriso aos poucos – "Embora teremos pouco descanso na sua casa com o Touya por lá!".

"É verdade!" – suspirou pesadamente – "Mas temos que voltar para casa de um jeito ou de outro e quanto mais cedo melhor!".

"Nisso você tem razão!" – forçou um sorriso.

Foram se despedir dos colegas e saíram do clube deixando Eriol para trás com um estranho sorriso no rosto.

_Continua…_

_**********************_

N/A – O que será que o Eriol está sabendo?… O que será que vai acontecer?… Nããããoooo seeeeeiiiiiiii!!!… Infelizmente vocês terão que esperar até o próximo capítulo para descobrir… Gente… estou me tornando muito malvada… hahahahaha…

Eu gostaria de dizer que estou achando muito divertido poder escrever esta estória… E que me sinto feliz por receber comentários sobre ela…

Meus agradecimentos básicos e indispensáveis são para Cherry, Miaka, Felipe e Yami Kaworu… que estão sempre me ajudando no que podem… VALEU!!!…

Vejo vocês em breve no próximo capítulo de AMO-TE FINALMENTE…

Yoruki…


	5. Sozinhos em Casa

**Legendas.**

**'…' – pensamento.**

**"…" – fala.**

_££££££ __–_ ­sonho. AMO-TE FINALMENTE 

**– CAPÍTULO CINCO –**

**– Sozinhos em Casa –**

**_*******************************************************_**

_Foram se despedir dos colegas e saíram do clube deixando Eriol para trás com um estranho sorriso no rosto._

**_*******************************************************_**

Fizeram o trajeto mais longo possível para adiar o confronto com o primogênito da família Kinomoto. Não fez grande efeito, em trinta minutos estavam estacionando o carro na frente da casa. Sakura reparou que o carro de Touya não estava mais ali.

'Onde ele terá ido?' – se perguntou entrando em casa com Shaoran logo atrás dela.

"Já cheguei!" – disse no corredor. Dirigiu-se à cozinha.

"Onde você estava até agora?" – Kero apareceu em sua forma original assim que entrou na cozinha. Sakura deu um grito e pulou para trás de susto.

"Kero!" – exclamou com as mãos no peito – "Quer me matar do coração?" – olhou para ele séria – "Por que você está na sua verdadeira forma?".

"Er… hehe… bem é que…" – o tigre sentou no chão sobre apenas duas patas e coçava a cabeça tentando explicar.

Ela balançou a cabeça – "Quando 'descobrir' o porquê, me avisa!" – disse com sarcasmo saindo da cozinha. O guardião ficou ali procurando uma desculpa e nem ouviu o que ela disse.

"Quer que eu prepare um banho para você?" – perguntou abraçando o namorado, que olhava através da janela, pelas costas.

"Você pode tomar banho primeiro se quiser!" – ficou de frente para ela se entregando à sensação de mergulhar naquelas piscinas esmeralda – "Eu já te disse que te amo?".

Ela sorriu enquanto sentia sua cintura ser completamente envolvida.

"Já me disse sim,… mas não me canso de ouvir!".

"É?…" – sorriu se aproximando – "Eu te amo mais e mais a cada batida de meu coração!" – ela suspirou ao ouvi-lo dizer isso e fechou os olhos esperando pelo beijo, que não tardou em vir.

"Eu também te amo!" – disse assim que se separaram, desviou o olhar por um instante – "Eu me sinto um pouco boba!".

"Por que?" – acariciava o rosto dela.

"Você me disse uma coisa linda ainda pouco e eu não consigo pensar em nada além 'eu também te amo' para te dizer!" – fechou os olhos sentindo o toque de Shaoran em sua pele.

"Isso é exatamente o que eu quero ouvir, não precisa dizer mais nada!" – tomou os lábios dela novamente entre os seus.

"Hum…!" – murmurou – "Eu vou tomar um banho antes que o Touya volte!".

"Tudo bem!" – a soltou devagar. Sakura se afastou lentamente e começou a subir a escada.

Shaoran voltou a fitar o quintal da casa pela janela. 

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" – Sakura gritou do andar de cima. 

Shaoran mais que depressa sobe as escadas, coração acelerado – 'O que foi que houve?' – pensava freneticamente. Chegou no andar de cima e viu Sakura de joelhos na porta do quarto, que estava aberta.

"O que aconteceu Sakura?" – perguntou se aproximando. 

Ela apontou para o quarto gaguejando nervosamente. Respirou fundo, cerrou os punhos e se levantou gritando – "KERBERUS!!!!".

Em menos de um minuto o guardião Kerberus apareceu em sua identidade falsa no corredor, voando encolhido.

"Me chamou?" – disse com um fio de voz.                       

"Como me explica isso?" – apontava para o quarto e tinha uma veia na testa. Não se importava se Shaoran a estava vendo daquele jeito.

"Bem,… sabe o que é… é que bem… é que…" – o 'bichinho de pelúcia' tentava falar algo para explicar o motivo do quarto de sua mestra estar de cabeça para baixo, quando um soluço pôde ser ouvido de dentro do quarto, seguido do aumento da energia de alguém. Shaoran simplesmente pulou sobre Sakura a empurrando para o chão enquanto um raio vermelho acertava a parede bem atrás de onde ela estava.

"Essa presença é do…" – Sakura levantou ajudada por Shaoran e olhou para seu guardião que estava de cabeça baixa mexendo nervosamente as patinhas.

"É do Suppi!" – disse num sussurro quase inaudível.

"E deixe-me adivinhar!" – ela colocou as mãos na cintura e se aproximou com passos duros – "Você andou forçando Spinel a comer doces de novo!" – parou diante do guardião que só balançou a cabeça confirmando – "Quero tudo isso arrumado Kerberus, não importa quanto tempo você passe fazendo isso!… E o buraco da parede também!" – estava nervosa. Entrou no quarto tomando cuidado para não pisar em nenhum dos objetos que estavam no chão e conseguiu alcançar o outro guardião regido pelo sol pegando-o no colo – "Venha Suppi!" – Fez um rápido sortilégio para que ele dormisse e saiu – "Pode começar Kero!".

"Não sabia que conseguia fazer feitiços sem utilizar as cartas!" – Shaoran comentou acompanhando-a até o andar de baixo.

"Eriol me ensina truques muito úteis sempre que vem para Tomoeda!" – sorriu deixando o pequeno guardião do amigo no sofá – "Queria saber o que Spinel Sun está fazendo aqui, além de destruir meu quarto é óbvio!".

Shaoran riu do comentário – "Não temos que avisar Eriol que o guardião dele está aqui?".

"Não se preocupe! Ele logo aparece para buscar o Suppi!" – se dirigiu à saída da sala – "Vou tomar meu banho agora!" – ele confirmou com a cabeça.

Já eram quase sete horas quando alguém tocou a campainha. Sakura foi atender e foi atacada por alguma coisa querendo esmagá-la.

"Boa noite linda Sakura!" – dizia Nakuru eufórica enquanto a ex-card captor sentia o ar aos poucos faltar em seus pulmões. Concentrou-se um pouco e aumentou sua presença forçando Nakuru a soltá-la.

"Estou feliz em vê-la também Nakuru!" – disse ofegante para uma Nakuru sem graça – "Veio buscar o Suppi?".

"Sim!".

"Quer entrar?".

"Não posso demorar!…" – negou o convite com a cabeça – "Mestre Eriol não sabe que nós saímos!".

"Só porque você não avisou não significa que ele não saiba, Nakuru" – disse com um sorriso sarcástico – "Vou buscar Spinel!".

Entrou na casa e voltou em um minuto com o guardião adormecido nos braços.

"O que aconteceu?" – Nakuru perguntou preocupada.

"Kero!" – respondeu simplesmente, sendo compreendida.

"Suppi te deu o recado do Touya?" – perguntou colocando o guardião dentro da bolsa e Sakura balançou a cabeça – "Ele teve que voltar para Tokyo e acho que não volta para Tomoeda tão cedo!" – deu um sorriso amarelo – "Me pediu para te dizer, mas eu queria ir ao Shopping, por isso deixei o Spinel aqui para te dar o recado!… Desculpe qualquer inconveniente!". 

"Obrigada por dar o recado Nakuru!" – acenou para a garota enquanto se afastava, depois entrou indo direto para o telefone.

"Alô, Touya?".

"Sim, o que quer Monstrenga?".

"Ai… pára que eu não sou monstrenga!" – respirou fundo – "Por que voltou para Tokyo tão de repente?".

"A loja foi assaltada hoje de manhã, roubaram alguns computadores, mas ainda bem que não tinha ninguém lá dentro quando aconteceu!".

"E está tudo bem?".

"Está sim!… Só que preciso ficar em Tokyo até acabar com toda a burocracia!" – suspirou pesadamente – "Acho que isso não acaba antes de quarta-feira!".

"Tudo bem!" – começou a se sentir nervosa – "Se precisa ficar aí não se preocupe com nada!".

"Está certo!… Vou confiar em você está bem Monstrenga!" – vozes do outro lado da linha – "Ah sim,… papai ligou mais cedo já chegou no Egito!… Eu tenho que desligar, tchau!".

"Tchau Touya, e mande um abraço ao Yuki por mim!" – disse desligando.

"Touya está em Tokyo?" – Shaoran pergunta encostado na porta da sala. Ela balança a cabeça confirmando – "Está certo, já que ele não vem o que você acha de jantarmos fora?".

"Eu não sei, eu estou um pouco cansada…" – ele se aproxima e a abraça.

"Tudo bem!… Fica para um outro dia!" – a beija ternamente – "Vou tomar um banho agora, está bem?".

"Eu vou preparar alguma coisa para comermos, enquanto isso!" – se beijam rapidamente e ela vai para a cozinha enquanto ele sobe a escada.

Enquanto Sakura preparava os bolinhos de arroz, korokês e yakisoba com salada de broto de feijão, ouvia o chuveiro no andar de cima. Logo que começou a colocar a mesa, ouviu passos na escada e notou que ele estava descendo. O que menos esperava estava bem na sua frente, Shaoran, devido ao calor, descera sem camisa. Ficou um pouco constrangida observando os músculos bem desenhados do tórax dele. Apesar de terem passado o dia todo em um clube com roupas de banho, ainda se sentiu envergonhada em vê-lo sem camisa dentro de casa. Ele não pareceu perceber.

"Você nem imagina o que aconteceu lá em cima!" – ela despertou do leve torpor em que estava ao ouvi-lo falar – "Kerberus e Spinel passaram pelo quarto de Touya também!… Está um caos lá em cima!".

"Não acredito!" – apoiou a cabeça na mão balançando-a – "O Kero vai ter que arrumar o quarto do Touya também…" – terminou de arrumar a mesa – "Sente-se que eu já sirvo o jantar!".

Shaoran gostou muito da comida dela, limpou o prato e ainda repetiu. Depois de limparem a cozinha Sakura levou um prato com comida para Kerberus, afinal não era justo, nem aconselhável, deixá-lo sem jantar e já aproveitou para falar sobre o quarto de Touya, que estava tão ou mais bagunçado que o dela. Desceu as escadas e uma pergunta se formou em sua mente – 'Se o meu quarto e o de Touya estão de pernas para o ar, onde eu e o Shaoran vamos dormir?' – ficou violentamente vermelha ao lembrar que a única cama que estava em condições de ser utilizada era a do quarto de seu pai – '…O que faremos agora?'.

Shaoran percebeu seu constrangimento quando ela entrou na sala.

"O que aconteceu?" – se ela estava vermelha ficou muito mais ao ouvi-lo falando. Recuperou-se rapidamente e deu um sorriso amarelo.

"Você tem razão o quarto está em estado caótico!" – disfarçou e sentou no sofá em frente a ele.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio apenas mergulhando nos olhos um do outro. Sabiam que se procurassem poderiam encontrar a si mesmos nas profundezas da alma do ser querido e não precisavam falar nada para demonstrar seus sentimentos. Por fim, Shaoran levanta sem desviar o olhar da namorada e pára em frente a ela se ajoelhando. Pega a delicada mão de sua flor de cerejeira e a beija gentilmente. Sakura se inclina um pouco para frente e o vê levantando a cabeça. Fecham os olhos e beijam-se o intensificando aos poucos.

Sakura sente uma mão de Shaoran passar por seu cabelo, enquanto a outra repousava em sua cintura. Passava lentamente uma das mãos acariciando os cabelos de sua nuca, enquanto a outra passeava pelas costas desnudas dele. Seu coração estava acelerado. Será que ele poderia senti-lo?… Achava que sim, pois ela conseguia sentir as batidas aceleradas do coração dele também! Quando se separaram ficaram abraçados, uma vez que ela havia se ajoelhado em frente a ele durante o beijo.

"Nós temos um problema!" – sussurrou repousando a cabeça em seu peito.

"Eu sei!…" – disse em seu ouvido, quando ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou, sorriu – "…não se preocupe,… eu posso dormir na sala e…".

"É claro que não!" – o interrompeu sentando no sofá – "Você é meu convidado… não vou deixa-lo dormir na sala Shaoran!".

"Eu também não posso permitir que você durma no sofá!" – sentou-se ao lado dela – "Não conseguiria dormir na cama com você dormindo aqui!".

"Eu muito menos!" – disse firmemente– "O que faremos então?".

Encostou-se ao sofá e a puxou para seus braços, ela sorriu com a atitude dele.

"Se você não for mesmo voltar atrás, temos duas opções!" – ficou um pouco embaraçado e beijou-lhe a fronte.

"E quais são nossas opções?" – sorriu.

"Podemos dormir na sala ou no quarto… os dois…" – estava vermelho e o final da frase foi dito em um tom quase inaudível, mas foi alto o suficiente para que ela pudesse compreender e levantar do sofá, permanecendo de costas para ele.

"Não sei…" – estava vermelha e ficou de costas para ele até que o rubor que tomou conta de sua face desaparecesse.

"Então deixe que eu durma aqui na sala!" – ela voltou a fitá-lo e ficou em silêncio meditando por alguns segundos.

"Não posso fazer isso!" – abaixou a cabeça tornando a ficar vermelha – "Seria falta de cortesia de minha parte!".

"Só porque vamos utilizar a mesma cama não quer dizer que precisamos fazer alguma coisa!" – Shaoran se aproximou e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela que ergueu a cabeça fitando-o.

"Tem certeza de que está tudo bem pra você?" – estava levemente enrubescida. Ele sorriu.

"Nunca te forçaria a nada que você não quisesse Minha Flor!" – acariciou sua face ainda sorrindo.

"Se for assim…" – sorriu e fechou os olhos sentindo os toques suaves da mão de Shaoran em sua face, suspirou – "…está tudo bem!".

Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela com o que prometeu para si mesmo que seria o ultimo beijo da noite – 'Ela sempre me faz perder o controle e essa é a ultima coisa que quero essa noite!' – o beijo que deveria ser suave, foi se aprofundando. E quando se separam por falta de ar, em um acordo silencioso, sentaram-se no sofá e foram assistir televisão antes de dormir.

Continua… 

***************************

N/A - Casal esforçado... Não sei quanto a vocês... Mas me parece que isso tudo foi armação não acham?... 

'Não existem coincidências' fica se repetindo em minha mente... hehehe  
Para quem estiver se perguntando onde anda aquele tal de Hidemitsu, ele volta com a corda toda no próximo capítulo... Cometendo loucuras, mas com a corda toda... o mesmo vale pra engomadinha da Takane...   
Para os protetores de bichinhos de pelúcia... o Spinel não ficou realmente bêbado e o Kero não teve que limpar a bagunça... é para isso que servem os bastidores... hehehe... Sei lá, mas eu acho tão divertido maltratar o Kerberus em meus fics... hahahah.... O Gil costuma dizer que eu sou cruel... Né não??... Beijão Gil.  
Miaka... eu estaria perdida não fosse por você... Tens conhecimento disso, né...  
O capítulo ficou curtinho... Mas o Capítulo 4 compensou esse... Então não devo nada... A não ser o capítulo seis na próxima semana...   
Mandem seus reviews!!!... Ou eu vou parar de escrever... =P brincadeirinha... hehehe... Revisem mesmo assim...  
Até semana que vem!!...  
Yoruki.


	6. Confusões no Bosque

Legendas.  
  
'…' – pensamento.  
  
"…" – fala.  
  
££££££ – sonho.  
  
AMO-TE FINALMENTE  
  
– CAPÍTULO SEIS –  
  
– Confusões no bosque –  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela com o que prometeu para si mesmo que seria o ultimo beijo da noite – 'Ela sempre me faz perder o controle e essa é a ultima coisa que quero essa noite!' – o beijo que deveria ser suave, foi se aprofundando. E quando se separam por falta de ar, em um acordo silencioso, sentaram-se no sofá e foram assistir televisão antes de dormir.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Sakura se aconchegou melhor na cama e abriu os olhos. Deparou-se com Shaoran dormindo à sua frente. Ela estava com uma das mãos no tórax dele e a outra envolvia seu peito em um meio abraço. O rapaz segurava a cintura dela com uma das mãos e mantinha a outra sob o travesseiro.  
  
Ela ficou envergonhada com a situação, e lembrava-se perfeitamente que, quando se deitaram para dormir, na noite anterior, estavam cada um em uma ponta da cama.  
  
'Acho que ficamos assim enquanto dormíamos…' – sorriu ao ver o semblante relaxado do namorado – '…ele é sempre tão sério… devia sorrir mais…' – ficou admirando-o por um bom tempo.  
  
Em determinado momento a puxou para um pouco mais perto dele e, devida à proximidade, Sakura não resistiu e beijou-o levemente nos lábios. Shaoran retribuiu ao beijo, aproximando ainda mais seus corpos. Quando se separaram, abriu os olhos, mergulhando nas duas esmeraldas que o encaravam.  
  
"Bom dia Princesa!" – um sorriso divertido surgiu no rosto de Sakura ao ouvi-lo falar.  
  
"Até onde eu me lembre,… a princesa é acordada com um beijo do príncipe e não o contrário!".  
  
"Você quer dizer que eu sou a princesa, então?" – perguntou com ar zombeteiro. Ela confirmou com a cabeça.  
  
"E nessa nossa história o príncipe foi impedido de despertar a 'Bela Adormecida'…" – senta na cama e faz pose teatral – "…e não puderam viver 'felizes para sempre'!" – olha para o rapaz que ainda está deitado e sorri – "Acho que já passou da hora de concretizarmos o destino desses dois seres desventurados!".  
  
"Eu concordo!" – fecha os olhos e finge que está dormindo. Sakura o observa e respira fundo.  
  
"Oh!… Mas que bela princesa!" – fecha os olhos e começa a lembrar das falas da peça de teatro – "Se houvesse como despertá-la, eu juro sobre minha espada, que o faria,… mesmo que tivesse que atravessar os mares e enfrentar monstros e dragões…" – respira fundo e se inclina lentamente – "mas como não sei o que pode ser feito,… espero que esse beijo seja prova de todo meu amor para com vós!" – toca suavemente os lábios da 'princesa', aprofundam aos poucos o beijo, emendando um ao outro. Shaoran envolve a cintura de Sakura e quando param o beijo ela deita a cabeça sobre o peito dele, permitindo que acaricie seus cabelos.  
  
"Você não imagina o quanto eu ficava nervoso com a idéia de você me beijar…" – aspira a fragrância floral que ela exalava – "Hoje eu não poderia sobreviver sem senti-los…".  
  
Ela ergue a cabeça e o encara sorrindo.  
  
"Eu também ficava nervosa com o fato de ter que te beijar…" – contorna os lábios dele com a ponta dos dedos – "só não entendia o porquê se era apenas uma peça de teatro,… mas conheço a razão agora!".  
  
"Você não gostava do Yukito na época em que fizemos a peça?".  
  
"Eu nunca amei o Yuki de verdade, Shaoran…" – levantou a cabeça sorrindo – "não da maneira que eu amo você!" – suspirou melancólica – "O Touya sempre pegou no meu pé, e quando eu conheci o Yukito ele me tratava da maneira que eu gostaria de ser tratada por meu irmão,… por isso que eu pensei que amava o Yukito…".  
  
"Acho bom, porque eu morria de ciúmes de vocês… não suportaria que te tirassem de mim…" – ele torneou os contornos da face dela suavemente.  
  
"Jura que ficava com ciúmes de mim mesmo naquela época?" – perguntou ela, sorrindo.  
  
"Sempre fui um cara possessivo, o que posso fazer?" – ele riu – "E você estava sempre rodeada de gente… Acho que, por mais que quisesse negar, sempre quis você para mim…".  
  
"Shaoran, não me sinto bem quando você fala assim…" – abaixa levemente a cabeça.   
  
"Desculpe,… acho que me expressei mal, Sakura…" – ergue o rosto dela suavemente – "O que eu quero dizer é que sempre quis ter você nos meus braços…".  
  
"Ah, Shaoran, você é tão doce…" – sussurrou se aconchegando mais no abraço dele.  
  
"Meilin diz que isso tudo é culpa sua,…" – sorri e lhe dá um beijo na fronte – "E eu não me arrependo nenhum pouco de ter mudado… faria tudo de novo por você…" – ela levanta o rosto e o encara – "Faria qualquer coisa por você…".  
  
"Você não faz idéia do que essas palavras me fazem sentir…".  
  
"Se importaria em tentar me explicar?" – acaricia seu rosto.  
  
"Eu me sinto como se o mundo tivesse parado agora,… para que eu possa ficar eternamente nos seus braços ouvindo-as se repetir…" – passa a mão pelos sedosos cabelos rebeldes – "Tenho a sensação de que nasci para ficar aqui,… que esse é meu lugar… de onde eu nunca deveria sair…" – encaram-se intensamente, tendo um sorriso apaixonado no rosto, aproximaram-se lentamente enquanto fechavam os olhos. Sakura envolveu o pescoço do namorado e sentia a respiração morna em sua face. Seus lábios se tocaram de forma suave. Foi quando o som de alguma coisa caindo no chão fez com que eles se separassem bruscamente. Outro estrondo permitiu que eles soubessem de onde vinha o barulho. Do quarto de Touya. Eles se entreolharam.  
  
"Kero!" – Sakura levantou rapidamente e saiu correndo com Shaoran logo atrás, parou espantada na porta do quarto do irmão.  
  
"Mas o que…" – Shaoran olhou para as prateleiras caídas no chão, entrou no quarto e viu suas malas no chão ao lado da cama, o guarda-roupa estava aberto e várias peças estavam espalhadas no chão. Sakura entrou no quarto olhando tudo assustada.  
  
"Está pior do que estava ontem…" – parou de falar vendo um urso de pelúcia cinza escuro entre algumas camisetas de Shaoran, deu dois passos e se abaixou para pegá-lo. Olhou-o com certa curiosidade. Percebeu que tinha sido feito a mão. Ergueu o rosto e viu Shaoran fitando-a com carinho.  
  
"Eu fiz para você quando estávamos na quinta série…" – disse um pouco envergonhado.  
  
"Então você realmente havia feito um urso de pelúcia…" – voltou a olhar o urso ternamente enquanto se levantava – "…vou chamá-lo de Shaoran!" – sussurrou abraçando o boneco.  
  
"Eu vou ficar com ciúmes desse jeito…" – o rapaz brincou vendo-a sorrir para ele. Ficaram frente a frente. Sakura ficou na ponta dos pés e se inclinou abraçando-o.  
  
"Muito obrigada…" – sussurrou antes de ser beijada calorosamente, Sakura entreabriu os lábios permitindo aprofundá-lo.  
  
Um gemido de dor foi ouvido no quarto, fazendo o casal se separar novamente a contragosto. Eles olharam para a prateleira caída no chão e viram um rabo amarelo sob ela.  
  
"Kero…" – Sakura se assustou ao reconhecer a cauda do guardião. Foram até ele e tiraram tudo de cima dele – "O que foi que aconteceu?" – perguntou chacoalhando o guardião para que ele acordasse. Ele começou a despertar e murmurar algumas coisas.  
  
"Ele tá falando alguma coisa…" – Shaoran disse fazendo Sakura parar de chacoalhá-lo.  
  
"Pudins,… chocolates,… tortas de moran…" – Sakura o largou no chão.  
  
"Eu nem sei porque me preocupo com ele…" – balançou a cabeça e saiu do quarto – "Vou me trocar,… depois tomamos café… está bem…".  
  
Shaoran concordou com a cabeça, vendo sair abraçada com o urso de pelúcia.  
  
Eles saíram logo após o café e ficaram passeando pela cidade até a hora do almoço. Almoçaram em um restaurante chinês no centro da cidade e Sakura adorou os pratos chineses. Saíram do restaurante e seguiram caminhando. Estavam conversando alegremente quando ouviram alguém chamar por eles, voltaram-se para trás para ver quem os chamava.  
  
"Li… ainda bem que… eu te encontrei…" – Yamazaki disse ofegante, pela corrida.  
  
"O que foi que aconteceu Yamazaki?" – Sakura perguntou um pouco preocupada.  
  
"Não se preocupe,… não foi nada demais…" – explicou vendo a apreensão da jovem. Voltou a olhar para o Shaoran – "Você faria um favor para a equipe de futebol, Li?".  
  
Ele olhou para o amigo de infância e depois para a namorada.  
  
"Tudo bem…!" – ela sorriu vendo a indecisão dele – "Sério… pode ir…" – olhou para o Yamazaki – "As meninas estão no lugar de sempre…?".  
  
"Sim…" – ele respondeu rapidamente – "…elas não assistem mais aos jogos desde que começaram a se reunir naquela lanchonete…".  
  
"Também,… pudera Yamazaki…" – ela coloca as mãos na cintura e balança a cabeça – "Assistir aos jogos uma vez ou outra tudo bem… mas toda semana cansa…".  
  
"Acho que tem razão…" – diz voltando a falar com Li – "Hidemitsu não apareceu e nós estamos sem reserva hoje…" – Yamazaki começou a explicar sobre o jogo.  
  
Sakura não soube o porque ouvir o nome de Hidemitsu a fez ter um mal pressentimento. Balançou a cabeça – 'Deve ser minha imaginação…' – pensou voltando a prestar atenção no que Yamazaki dizia sobre o jogo.  
  
"Parece um jogo fácil…" – Shaoran comentou quando Yamazaki terminou de falar sobre o time contra quem iam jogar.  
  
"Realmente…" – Yamazaki concordou – "teríamos que nos envergonhar se o time dos calouros fosse difícil,… não acha?" – os dois riram um pouco. Shaoran olhou para Sakura.  
  
"Tudo bem se eu for jogar?".  
  
"Mas é claro que sim…" – sorriu – "…você e eu estamos andando juntos desde que chegou em Tomoeda…" – ele a abraçou carinhosamente – "…não fizemos quase nada separados há uma semana…".  
  
"Eu nem tinha percebido…" – ele comentou – "…é que estar com você me parece ser tão natural…".  
  
Ela olhou-o nos olhos e sorriu. Shaoran lhe deu um beijo suave e saiu acompanhando Yamazaki. Sakura ficou observando-os se afastar, com certo receio.  
  
'Ora, vamos Sakura…' – pensou tentando afastar aquela sensação estranha – 'Vocês não nasceram grudados… vai saber se virar por alguns minutos sem ele' – se virou e foi andando na direção oposta, onde ficava a lanchonete em que as meninas se reuniam.  
  
Ela ficava a alguns minutos do ginásio onde os rapazes jogavam, passando pelo bosque.  
  
Sakura estava atravessando o bosque e a sensação de que algo iria acontecer aumentava. Ela levou inconscientemente a mão ao peito segurando a chave mágica. Sentiu uma certa inquietação dos espíritos que habitavam o bosque, isso não era um bom sinal. Começou a ficar irrequieta. Apesar do medo que ainda sentia de fantasmas, parou tentando entender o que eles queriam dizer. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Mas a única coisa que entendia era: 'CUIDADO!'. Uma mão tocou seu ombro, ela pulou de susto e respirando com dificuldade se virou lentamente. Quando viu quem era, soltou a respiração, que nem havia percebido ter trancado.  
  
"Hi-Hidemitsu…" – levou a mão ao peito acalmando a respiração – "O que faz aqui,… não devia estar jogando?".  
  
"Eu me atrasei um pouco e eles já arranjaram alguém para jogar no meu lugar…" – sorriu de uma maneira que deixou Sakura assustada – "…acho que não vão precisar de mim no ginásio hoje!".  
  
"Você sabe que isso não é verdade,…" – ela abaixou as mãos – "é sempre bom ter reservas…".  
  
"Eu não jogo como reserva Sakura!" – ele a interrompeu aumentando o tom de voz e dando um passo para frente para ficar mais próximo dela – "Eu soube que você e o Li estão namorando…" – ele sorriu com deboche – "…então quer dizer que você não aceita sair comigo depois de eu ter me arrastado atrás de você durante um mês inteirinho,… mas aceita namorar o Chinesinho emplumado em menos de um dia…" – ela ia contestar o que ele estava dizendo, mas esse simplesmente colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dela – "O que foi que ele fez pra conseguir isso?… O que ele disse?… Me diga… eu faço isso e muito mais para ter você… será que não vê que eu te amo Sakura?" – ele a chacoalhava com certa violência.  
  
"Mas eu NÃO te amo…" – foi a resposta que ele teve assim que ela conseguiu se soltar – "Eu amo o Shaoran… sempre o amei… o amo há tanto tempo que não dizer desde quando…" – Hidemitsu desferiu um tapa no rosto dela, fazendo sangrar os lábios.  
  
"Você não o ama… você ama a mim… só não sabe ainda…" – ele a olhava cheio de cólera. Sakura pegou a chave do pescoço, mas não teve tempo de libertar seu báculo, pois Hidemitsu e agarrou segurando suas mãos, fazendo a chave cair no chão,e tampou a boca da garota, arrastando-a para fora da trilha no meio do bosque. De mãos atadas e sem poder dizer uma só palavra, tudo o que Sakura pôde fazer foi chorar e pedir internamente que Shaoran viesse, mais uma vez, lhe salvar.  
  
Shaoran recebeu a bola num passe perfeito de Murakami. Driblou dois jogadores e ficou frente a frente com o goleiro. Ia chutar a bola e marcar o quarto gol do time, terceiro dele, na partida quando simplesmente parou fazendo com que todos, inclusive o time que já comemorava o gol que seria marcado, encará-lo.  
  
Sentiu-se angustiado, um aperto crescia em seu peito. Ele olhou para a parede direita do ginásio, como quem visse através dela. Sua mente gritando em tórrido desespero – 'SAKURA!…' – sem se importar com nada, simplesmente se pôs a correr na direção da saída. Yamazaki o segurou pelo braço.  
  
"O que foi que houve Li?" – perguntou preocupado com a expressão de desespero no rosto do amigo. Shaoran se soltou do japonês e continuou seguindo até a saída.  
  
"Sakura está em perigo…" – foi tudo o que disse antes de sair. Yamazaki estranhou o que ele disse e saiu correndo atrás do chinês, sendo seguido pelos jogadores das duas equipes.  
  
Eriol estava na lanchonete ao lado de Tomoyo, aproveitando os últimos momentos que tinha antes de ter que retornar para Inglaterra. Observava com um sorriso a namorada falar sobre a prima com grande entusiasmo – 'Sakura é o 'assunto' preferido de Tomoyo…' – pensou na sucessora de Clow com carinho. Uma repentina visão, mais uma de suas previsões, tirou o sorriso de seu rosto. Sakura e Shaoran iriam precisar da ajuda dele em breve. Levantou da cadeira onde se encontrava e olhou para Tomoyo que, assim como as outras meninas, o encarava interrogativamente.  
  
"Preciso resolver um assunto,… mas já volto…" – inclinou-se para beijar a fronte da namorada e sussurrou – "Sakura corre perigo,… tenho que ir…" – se ergueu e saiu da lanchonete.  
  
Tomoyo levou as mãos ao coração e sentiu sua respiração se tornar falha, sem sequer ouvir o que as garotas perguntavam, se levantou e seguiu o namorado da maneira que era possível, pois ele já estava bem longe.  
  
As garotas se entreolharam e levadas pela curiosidade foram atrás do casal.  
  
Shaoran seguia desesperada em direção ao bosque. Um medo crescente e uma sensação de culpa surgiam em todo seu ser – 'Quantas vezes fui avisado para não ignorar um pressentimento?' – se perguntou lembrando do que sentiu quanto Yamazaki veio lhe convidar para jogar – 'se alguma coisa acontecer com ela…' – sentiu seus olhos se tornarem úmidos – 'nunca vou me perdoar!'.  
  
Adentrou o bosque com grande velocidade. Sentiu que os espíritos do bosque lhe diziam para se apressar. Avistou alguma coisa caída no chão, era um objeto pequeno. Apressou mais seus passos e sentiu um terror gigantesco ao identificar o objeto que havia apanhado do chão.  
  
'Como Sakura vai se defender sem seu báculo?' – pensou já saindo da trilha após ter sentido a presença da namorada. Conforme a presença se aproximava, começou a ouvir vozes, palavras desconexas, partes de frases.  
  
"Nunca ligou… sempre quis você…" – apesar de não fazer sentido, foi o suficiente para que ele se sentisse angustiado e aumentasse ainda mais a velocidade as frases se tornavam mais claras – "Você vai ver que me ama… eu sei que vai…" – uma voz desequilibrada não parecia se importar com o choro e os soluços femininos que podiam ser ouvidos – "Quando nós terminarmos, você vai perceber o quanto me ama, Sakura!" – Hidemitsu segurava as mãos de Sakura impedindo-a de se mexer e fugir envolvendo-a com um braço, enquanto a outra mão a forçava a olhá-lo nos olhos.  
  
"Nunca vou… te amar!" – ela disse entre soluços – "Não pode forçar ninguém a te amar!" – ela olhou para Shaoran, que adentrava a clareira onde eles estavam, sobre o ombro do rapaz lançando-lhe um olhar de suplica.  
  
Shaoran fez menção de avançar até eles, mas parou ao ver Hidemitsu colocar uma faca no pescoço de Sakura, a segurando por trás.  
  
"Dê mais um passo e eu a mato!" – gritou olhando desesperado para o rapaz – "Eu a mato…" – enfiou o nariz no cabelo dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido – "se eu não posso tê-la… ninguém a terá…".  
  
Shaoran olhava desesperado o rapaz passar a mão pelo corpo esguio de sua namorada enquanto segurava uma faca em seu pescoço. As lágrimas escorriam sem controle pelo rosto dela, que balançava a cabeça negativamente em pânico.  
  
Yamazaki chegou ao lugar, atraído pelos gritos, junto com os outros rapazes. Logo depois chegaram, Eriol, Tomoyo e as meninas. Todos olhavam assombrados para o que acontecia.  
  
"Sakura!" – Tomoyo sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos antes de desfalecer nos braços de Eriol.  
  
A reencarnação de Clow olhou para o jovem chinês e viu seu duelo interior. Uma única questão martelava estrondosamente em sua mente: 'O que fazer?'.  
  
"Você saberá o que fazer quando se acalmar um pouco,… meu caro descendente!" – Eriol disse em alto e bom tom, gerando, murmúrios inapropriados. Shaoran o encarou por um instante, depois olhou para Sakura que o olhava desesperada, levou a mão ao bolso e retirou as duas esferas negras, suas espada companheira de batalhas, voltou a fitar a namorada e a viu balançar a cabeça positivamente. Estendeu a outra mão para baixo abrindo-a – 'Em cinco…' – pensou sendo compreendido. Começou a fechar a mão, um dedo de cada vez, em contagem regressiva – '…quatro,… três,… dois,… um,… agora! – viu Sakura fingir um desmaio e forçar seu corpo para baixo fazendo mais peso. Hidemitsu se distraiu ao sentir o corpo dela amolecendo e teve que baixar a guarda para que não caísse no chão. Era agora ou nunca.  
  
Shaoran converteu as esferas em sua espada e pegou um de seus ofuros levando-o à frente do rosto.  
  
"Dragão da Água,… vinde a mim!" – um jato de água em espiral saiu do talismã, atingindo-os e, enquanto Hidemitsu lutava e se debatia contra a água, Sakura se esquivou dos braços dele rolando para o lado. Ela se levantou e saiu correndo para os braços de Shaoran que também ia em direção a ela. Ele a abraçou e ela começou a chorar no peito do namorado.  
  
"Calma Sakura…" – ele a encaixou melhor em seus braços – "Calma meu amor…" – ela ergueu os olhos inchados para fitá-lo.  
  
"Depois de tudo…" – ele a beijou impedindo-a de falar.  
  
"Você não teve culpa… não podia fazer nada…" – a acalmou depois que se separaram. Ela enxugou as lágrimas do rosto e fitou Hidemitsu com pena. Ele estava caído no chão todo encharcado e a fitava de maneira inexpressiva. Ela se aproximou dele devagar e estendendo as mãos, disse algumas palavras fazendo-o dormir.  
  
Shaoran desmaterializou sua espada e passou a olhar para as pessoas que observavam a tudo de olhos arregalados. Naoko deu alguns passos adentrando a clareira, seguida de Miho e Masayuki. Os três pararam lado a lado e se entreolharam. Um sorriso começou a surgir nos rostos dos três.  
  
"Você é um mago…" – Naoko disse ainda incrédula – "Você é um mago… VOCÊ É UM MAGO!" – repetiu gritando. Saiu correndo e agarrou Shaoran com tudo, soltando-o logo em seguida – "Isso é muito legal… você é um mago!" – olhou para os outros que estavam ali – "Ele é um mago!" – olho novamente para Shaoran – "Você tem que me contar toda essa história Li,… ai que emoção!".  
  
Miho olhou para Sakura que mostrava o semblante preocupado diante da reação de Naoko.  
  
"Você já sabia disso Kinomoto?" – perguntou fazendo Naoko se virar para ela.  
  
"Ela sabia sim…" – Eriol diz atraindo a atenção de todos ali – "Não só ela, como eu também!".  
  
"O que você está fazendo Hiiragizawa?" – Shaoran disparou – "Enlouqueceu?…".  
  
"Não meu caro descendente… não enlouqueci…" – ele respondeu com um sorriso – "Só acho que não há mais razão para escondermos nossos poderes agora…".  
  
"Que negócio é esse de descendente…do que você está falando Eriol?" – Yamazaki que estava atordoado até agora se aproximou.  
  
"Eu sou a reencarnação de um descendente de Shaoran…" – disse na maior calma – "Na minha outra vida, fui um mago muito poderoso… que criou várias cartas mágicas…" – olhou para Sakura – "as quais estão sobre o domínio de Sakura agora…" – riu da expressão de sua sucessora, ela parecia querer matá-lo com os olhos – "Foi por esse motivo que eu vim para Tomoeda pela primeira vez…".  
  
"Então você veio para o Japão para entregar as cartas para Sakura?" – Naoko tinha os olhos brilhando. Eriol confirmou com a cabeça e viu Sakura e Shaoran se entreolharem confusos, como que perguntasse 'do que ele está falando?'.  
  
Miho se aproximou de Sakura.  
  
"Pode mostrar essas cartas Kinomoto?" – perguntou com olhar suplicante. Sakura concordou com a cabeça e levou a mão ao peito. Desesperou-se ao perceber que a chave não estava ali.  
  
"Minha chave…" – olhou para Eriol – "Eu perdi ela…".  
  
"Não Sakura…" – Shaoran a chamou – "…eu a achei quando estava vindo para cá…" – tirou a chave do bolso e a mostrou. Ela suspirou aliviada e se aproximou do namorado. Ele levantou a mão impedindo-a de pegá-la – "Você tem que ser mais cuidadosa com suas coisas, mocinha…" – disse debochado – "por causa do seu descuido vai ter que pagar uma multa para pegar a chave de volta…" – abaixou o braço e rapidamente a envolveu pela cintura. Sakura enlaçou o pescoço dele e foram se aproximando lentamente, até que seus lábios se tocassem. Ela se sentia completamente segura nos braços dele e não queria sair dali, nunca.  
  
Naoko viu que ia demorar para ter a atenção de Sakura de novo então voltou a falar com Eriol.  
  
"Que tipo de cartas são essas que você criou… o que elas fazem?" – o jovem mago sorriu.  
  
'Você é tão previsível Naoko!' – pensou fitando-a – "São cartas que controlam os poderes dos Elementos, movem objetos, criam ilusões,…" – olhou para Sakura tende certeza de que ela escutaria o que viria a falar agora – "fazem as pessoas ter sonhos ou induzem ao Sono…" – sorriu satisfeito ao ver a sua 'aprendiz' olhar para ele de forma curiosa e como quem se lembra de algo começou a conversar com Shaoran chegando os dois a alguma conclusão – "Mas seria muito mais fácil Sakura fazer uma demonstração…" – todos a encararam com grande expectativa.  
  
Shaoran entregou a chave para ela. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos – "Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela,… mostre-nos seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós… e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão… Liberte-se!" – disse fazendo as poses que fazia ao invocar sua magia quando criança. Todos olhavam-na admirados e assustados. Naoko pulou de felicidade.  
  
"E você disse que não acreditava em magia Li!" – fez uma cara de brava – "Você é um grande mentiroso…" – sorriu olhando para os amigos. Sakura pegou uma de suas cartas e a jogou para o alto.  
  
"Carta criada por Clow e convertida a partir de meus poderes,…" – viu que Naoko prestava atenção em cada palavra, sentiu-se triste pela amiga, pensando no que aconteceria logo mais – "Envolva a todos com seus poderes… e faça com que adormeçam… Sono!" – em um segundo todos que não tinham magia, caíram no chão, dormindo.  
  
"Muito bem…" – Shaoran se voltou para fitar Eriol – "Agora os faça esquecer…".  
  
O jovem inglês concordou com a cabeça e invocou também seu báculo. Todos esqueceriam o que viram e o que aconteceu, inclusive Hidemitsu. Com isso não poderiam indiciá-lo na polícia, mas não seria problema, pois Eriol sabia que Sakura sairia da vida do rapaz em pouco tempo.  
  
"Fico feliz por saber que minhas lições sobre magia não foram dadas para a parede Sakura!" – Eriol sorriu cumprimentando a feiticeira por ter se lembrado de que para fazer mais de uma pessoa esquecer alguma coisa, facilitaria o trabalho do mago se eles estivessem dormindo.  
  
"Só porque não consegui apagar a memória do Spinel quanto ao fato dele não poder comer doces, não significa que eu não tenha prestado atenção na sua explicação Eriol!" – olhou-o com reprovação – "Você vive fazendo travessuras…" – rolou os olhos – "Não muda nunca mesmo!".  
  
"Certo… o que faremos quando eles acordarem?" – Shaoran perguntou percebendo que o efeito do sono estava acabando.  
  
"Dizemos que acabamos de acordar e que não nos lembramos como chegamos aqui…" – Eriol responde simplesmente, vendo Tomoyo começar a despertar, vai até ela e se abaixa – "Amorzinho,… você está bem?" – ela o olha meio perdida.  
  
"Onde eu estou?… O que eu estou fazendo aqui?" – ele a calou com um beijo, vendo que os outros já acordavam.  
  
"Depois eu te conto…" – sussurrou e ela concordou com a cabeça. Levantaram e foram ajudar os outros. Todos estavam confusos, mas ninguém soube explicar o que ocorrera. Naoko logo formulou a hipótese de que haviam sido abduzidos, e Masayuki disse que todos tinham sido possuídos por espíritos que habitavam o bosque e levados até ali. A discussão do que poderia ter acontecido acabou quando Yamazaki começou a contar uma de suas histórias e Chiharu o arrastou para fora da clareira pela orelha. Todos saíram dali seguindo os dois.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran e Sakura decidiram ir embora assim que saíram do bosque, seguindo cada casal para um lado diferente.  
  
Sakura e Shaoran foram direto para casa. Chegando lá foram até o quarto de Sakura vendo o progresso de Kero na arrumação, metade do quarto estava arrumado, mas a cama estava coberta de coisas fora do lugar. Foram até o quarto de Touya e viram o guardião dormindo no chão no meio do quarto, com um martelo na mão, as prateleiras estavam na parede, mas ainda não tinha nada sobre ela.  
  
Os dois se entreolharam, teriam que dividir a mesma cama mais uma vez. Sakura foi tomar banho e Shaoran preparou algo para comerem, depois do jantar foram assistir a um filme na televisão. Evitavam de falar sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo. Chegou a hora de dormirem e subiram a escada em silêncio, entraram no quarto e sentaram-se cada um em um lado da cama.  
  
Deitaram-se e ficaram em silêncio um de frente para o outro, ambos sentindo que aquele silêncio era incomodo. Shaoran simplesmente se levanta e senta na cama ficando de costas para ela.  
  
"Se você está se sentindo incomodada, é só dizer Sakura,…" – ele levantou e ela se sentou – "Eu não me importo em dormir na sala…".  
  
"Não…" – ela se levantou e foi até ele – "Me desculpe!" – disse cabisbaixa. Ele se voltou para fitá-la.  
  
"Não se preocupe, Sakura…" – a abraça – "sabe que pode confiar em mim Minha Flor…" – ela sorri e fica nas pontas dos pés, ele se inclina levemente para beijá-la, vão aprofundando o beijo e Shaoran vai levando Sakura devagar para a cama. Começam a se beijar com paixão, perdendo parte dos sentidos. Sakura interrompe o beijo e se afasta um pouco.  
  
"Shaoran... eu quero isso tanto quanto você... mas..." – ele repousa um dedo nos lábios dela e sorri.  
  
"Não se preocupe, Minha Flor…" – acariciando o rosto dela – "Nunca faria nada que te desrespeitasse… Eu te amo Sakura,… esperei oito anos para poder te ter em meus braços… acho que posso agüentar mais algum tempo…" – a abraça aconchegando-a em seus braços – "Além do mais temos a vida inteira para compartilhar… e quero ter você comigo pelo resto de minha vida…" – a beija suavemente, sem aprofundar.  
  
Logo, Sakura relaxa e se apóia no peito forte dele enquanto ele lhe abraça firmemente.  
  
"Confio em você..." – foram as últimas palavras que ela pôde dizer antes de cair no sono.  
  
"Você teve um dia duro... descanse..." - ele beijou a testa dela, sentindo o suave perfume que ela emanava, caindo no sono logo em seguida.  
  
Continua…  
  
***********************************  
  
N/A – Oi pessoal… Bem primeiramente eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora…   
  
Bem… o que eu posso dizer... transformei o Hidemitsu em um quase assassino, mas não tive coragem de colocar o rapaz atrás das grades… fiquei com pena… hehehe… mas o castigo dele vai ser bem pior que isso…  
  
Queria agradecer a Miaka, ao Gil, ao Felipe e ao Keitarô… Valeu!… Obrigada também a quem está acompanhando… mandando comentários ou não…  
  
Beijos e até o próximo capítulo , que por sinal é o penúltimo dessa estória… Sim estamos chegando ao fim…, ficou curtinho, não é!!…   
  
Yoruki. 


	7. O Começo

Legendas.  
'…' – pensamento.  
"…" – fala.  
££££££ – sonho.

**AMO–TE FINALMENTE  
– CAPÍTULO SETE –  
– O Começo –  
  
*************************************************************

Logo, Sakura relaxa e se apóia no peito forte dele enquanto ele lhe abraça firmemente.  
"Confio em você..." – foram as últimas palavras que ela pôde dizer antes de cair no sono.  
"Você teve um dia duro... descanse..." – ele beijou a testa dela, sentindo o suave perfume que ela emanava, caindo no sono logo em seguida.

***********************************************************

Os dias se passaram rapidamente e Fujitaka retornou para o Japão na quarta–feira, Sakura foi buscar o pai no aeroporto, já que tinha algumas coisas para arrumar na capital antes de ir para Hong Kong com Shaoran, que ficara encarregado de fazer o jantar.

"Tenho grandes notícias…" – Fujitaka disse já no carro voltando para Tomoeda – "Encontraram vestígios da tumba de alguém que aparentemente pertenceu à realeza…" – sorriu exultante – "Eu fui convidado a participar das escavações!…" – olhou para a filha que dirigia – "Vou ficar algum tempo fora… as escavações começam daqui a duas semanas e não há previsões para ser concluídas…".

"É uma notícia muito boa realmente…" – Sakura comentou virando a esquina para entrar na rua da sua casa – "Acha que foi alguém importante?" – parou o carro.

"Todos acreditam que sim…" – desceu do carro junto de Sakura – "Não haveria razão para esconderem a tumba de maneira que só conseguíssemos encontrá–la agora… todos acreditavam que não havia mais túmulos a serem descobertos…" – pegou algumas malas e caminhou a direção da casa – "Nossa… seja lá o que Shaoran esteja preparando cheira muito bem!".

Sakura fechou os olhos e aspirou o aroma agridoce que podia ser sentido no quintal – 'Onde foi que eu já senti esse cheiro?…' – se perguntou entrando na casa logo atrás seu pai.

"Já chegamos…" – Sakura anunciou.

"Que bom… o jantar está quase pronto…" – gritou da cozinha – "Como foi de viajem, Sr. Kinomoto?" – perguntou quando ele adentrou a cozinha.

"Muito bem, obrigado!" – ele deu uma espiada no que o rapaz preparava – "O que está cheirando tão bem?"

"Estou fazendo uns pães, mas para o jantar temos Yakisoba, Frango xadrez, e okonomiyaki."

"Vamos estar muito bem servidos hoje então…" – comentou o senhor, fazendo–o corar um pouco.

"Não é para tanto…" – o senhor riu da reação dele.

"Estou vendo que ainda vai demorar um pouco…" – o rapaz concordou com a cabeça – "Vou subir e desfazer minhas malas então…" – passou por Sakura e deu um beijo na testa dela antes de sair da cozinha.

"Me diz uma coisa…" – Sakura encostou–se à bancada da cozinha, perto do fogão e ficou observando o namorado mexer na panela do molho para o okonomiyaki – "Esses pães que você está fazendo…" – ele abaixou o fogo e a fitou – "…são aqueles com forma de pêssego que eu comi no seu apartamento, naquele ano novo…?".

"Ano Novo?" – a observou com curiosidade pensando no que ela estava falando – "Ah… está falando do ano novo em que você e a Tomoyo foram me visitar no apartamento?…" – ela balançou a cabeça confirmando, ele sorriu – "São esses mesmo…".

"Eu sabia…" – sorriu se aproximando dele – "o aroma dos pães me era familiar…".

"Nossa… não pensei que você fosse se lembrar disso…" – encarou–a nos olhos.

"Eu me lembro… lembro também que os pães estavam muito bons…" – se aproximou e o tocou no ombro.

"É mesmo?…" – colocou uma das mãos na cintura dela suavemente.

"Uhum…" – sorriu se aproximando um pouco mais enquanto deslizava a mão para a nuca dele – "Você sempre foi um ótimo cozinheiro…" – sussurrou ao ouvido dele sorrindo ao sentir sua cintura ser completamente envolvida.

"Fico feliz por saber que gosta de minha comida…" – sorriu encarando–a de forma apaixonada.

"Eu gosto de tudo que você faz…" – ela fechou lentamente os olhos ao sentir a respiração morna de Shaoran em sua face, ele tocou delicadamente os lábios dela com uma seqüência de beijos curtos, que a estava deixando maluca, ele sorriu ao perceber que a estava irritando então aprofundou o beijou depois de tocar os já entreabertos lábios da flor de cerejeira. Ouviram um estalido vindo do fogão. Separaram–se e Shaoran rapidamente desligou o fogo sob a panela do molho mexendo–a sem poder conter uma risada.

"Desculpa… eu quase te fiz queimar o molho…" – Sakura olhou para ele envergonhada.

Ele parou de mexer o molho, que já estava pronto e a fitou.

"Não foi culpa sua… minha Flor…" – acariciou a face corada da namorada. Ela sorriu e passou por ele dando–lhe um breve beijo nos lábios.

"Vou arrumar a mesa…" – Shaoran se virou para fitá–la e viu que na porta dois pares de olhos os encaravam. O Sr. Kinomoto olhava com um sorriso para dentro da cozinha enquanto tampava a boca da forma falsa do guardião que se esperneava. O Chinês ficou envergonhado e rapidamente voltou a preparar o jantar.

O jantar ocorreu normalmente, Fujitaka elogiou bastante os pratos feitos pelo chinês. Enquanto comiam a sobremesa Shaoran escutava tudo o que Fujitaka dizia sobre os temas debatidos na conferência fazendo comentários e dando suas próprias opiniões. Sakura sorria entrando na conversa uma vez outra. Apesar de achar o trabalho do pai interessante não era realmente conhecedora de História e Arqueologia.

"Mas mudando um pouco de assunto…" – Fujitaka olhou para o guardião de Sakura com um sorriso e depois olhou para a filha – "Correu tudo bem nesses cinco dias que fiquei fora?…".

Sakura ficou um pouco vermelha, assim como Shaoran e respirou fundo.

"Com exceção de Touya, que decidiu dar o ar de sua graça aqui logo após o Senhor ter saído e feito o maior escarcéu quando descobriu que estávamos namorando, tudo ficou bem…" – Sakura olhou para Kero e depois para Shaoran, lembrando do fato de ter dormido na cama do pai com o namorado duas noites seguidas e também do ocorrido no domingo com Hidemitsu – 'Apesar de tudo realmente não aconteceu nada…' – pensou respirando fundo e sorriu.

Fujitaka percebeu que Sakura escondia algo, mas que não era mentira que tudo estava bem, então decidiu deixar as coisas assim por enquanto.

"O senhor quer que eu prepare um banho papai?…" – perguntou lembrando que Shaoran queria conversar a sós com seu pai para explicar sobre o noivado.

"Sim, muito obrigado, querida…" – a menina levantou com um sorriso e saiu da sala – "O que gostaria de falar?" – perguntou assustando o rapaz que olhava para a porta por onde a namorada passara de maneira distraída.

"Como?…" – um sorriso apareceu no rosto do ancião.

"Não sou bobo meu rapaz…" – respirou fundo – "É melhor se apressar,… não demora muito e Sakura retorna…".

"Bem…" – olhou para o chão escolhendo as melhores palavras – "meu clã é muito rígido com algumas coisas,… e por esse motivo eu fui treinado de maneira intransigente,… principalmente na magia…" – levantou a cabeça e viu que o pai de Sakura o fitava de maneira curiosa, com um movimento com a cabeça ele pediu que prosseguisse – "Antes de… conhecer Sakura eu nunca pensaria em desobedecer às ordens dos anciões e questionar as decisões deles,… uma vez que eles dizem agir com o intuito de fazer o melhor para todos…" – ergue a cabeça e fita o teto por uns segundos e depois volta a fitar o Sr. Kinomoto com um sorriso – "mas eu sei que dessa vez eles se enganam ao pensar que o melhor para o clã seria eu me casar com a mulher que eles escolhessem…" – Fujitaka ergue uma sobrancelha compreendendo o caminho que a conversa está tomando – "Eu não poderia liderar o clã com sabedoria e cuidar para que todos fossem felizes se não estiver ao lado de sua filha…" – abaixou a cabeça e suspirou pesadamente – "e também não posso me tornar o líder do clã sem estar casado… essa é uma das regras que não pode ser contornada…" – levantou a cabeça sem encarar o senhor a quem se dirigia – "Eu sei que pode considerar meio cedo,… mas o que acontece é que dentro de alguns meses estarei fazendo 21 anos e terei que assumir a liderança do clã… por isso, os anciões marcaram uma festa para daqui a uma semana e meia onde eu terei que apresentar minha noiva…" – olha para o homem à sua frente e respira fundo – "Eu já conversei com Sakura sobre isso… e ela concordou em ir comigo para Hong Kong no sábado,… eu a apresentaria como minha noiva na festa… e assim não poderiam me forçar a casar com outra mulher…" – se levanta e pára em frente ao homem sábio que é o pai de sua namorada – "eu compreendo que faz pouco tempo que eu e Sakura namoramos, mas…".

"Não precisa falar nada…" – ele o interrompeu com um sorriso – "Você sente como se estivesse apressando tudo, não é mesmo?…" – o rapaz confirmou com cabeça, o homem riu – "você e minha filha se amam há oito anos, sem um saber do sentimento do outro…" – levantou–se também – "sem que isso, no entanto, impedisse o sentimento de vocês de crescer e se fortalecer… e você acha que está apressando muito as coisas…" – ele respirou fundo e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do jovem – "Você entende meu rapaz,… que se eu fosse esperar oito anos de minha vida para saber se era correspondido por minha Nadeshiko,… eu estaria hoje sem ela e sem nenhum de meus filhos,… uma vez que Sakura nasceu pouco antes de comemorarmos sete anos de casamento…" – sorriu tristemente – "agora eu te pergunto,… em seu coração, você sente que está apressando as coisas?…" – o rapaz sorri e balança negativamente a cabeça.

"Por mim eu já estaria casado com Sakura há muito tempo…" – fala baixo com um sorriso no rosto. O Sr. Kinomoto concorda com cabeça sorrindo.

"Sakura pode ir com você para Hong Kong…" – diz erguendo os ombros – "Ela já não é mais uma criança e já faz dois anos que não posso mais controlar a vida dela…" – bagunça o cabelo de Shaoran, passando a mão em sua cabeça como se fosse uma criança – "Só espero que siga seu coração e faça a coisa certa…" – ouve Sakura chamá–lo do corredor avisando que o banho estava pronto se vira para sair da sala – "Independente da resposta que minha filha te der vocês têm minha bênção para a união…".

Shaoran fica olhando o patriarca da família Kinomoto sair da sala com um sorriso no rosto, antes de sentar–se no sofá para pensar em como seria sua vida ao lado de sua Flor de Cerejeira.

Tudo se tornou uma grande correria. Sakura começou a fazer os preparativos para a viagem, não seria por ir viajar que deixaria de cumprir com seus deveres. Não tinha a mínima idéia de como Tomoyo ficou sabendo, mas o fato é que ela soube e com isso teve que passar a tarde de sexta–feira experimentando roupas que a amiga havia feito. Comprou algumas coisas para que Kero deixasse seu pai sossegado. E os dois dias que tinha para ajeitar tudo se passaram em um instante. O vôo que pegariam era cedo, e Fujitaka os acompanhou e assim já aproveitaria para passar o sábado com Touya em Tokyo.

"Não deixe o Kero fazer o que ele quiser papai…" – Sakura repetia pela quinta vez sua recomendação – "Ele vai acabar abusando do senhor e…".

"Sakura,… eu vou ficar bem!" – ele repetiu para a filha sorrindo – "Não se preocupe… eu sei me cuidar, querida!".

"Eu sei é só que…" – parou de falar ao sentir a mão de Shaoran sobre seu ombro, virou–se para ele.

"Se você quiser, não precisa ir hoje… temos uma semana ainda antes da festa…" – sorriu vendo a preocupação dela.

"Não,… eu… eu vou hoje com você é só que eu estou um pouco nervosa,… não sei bem porque…" – respirou fundo e sorriu – "deve ser besteira minha… eu acordei com a sensação de que iria acontecer algo diferente do que planejamos, quando chegarmos em Hong Kong…" – sorriu sem graça e olhou para o pai com carinho.

"O que foi minha filha?…" – perguntou apreensivo.

"Eu sei que ficarei lá apenas duas semanas, mas tenho a impressão de que ficarei mais tempo sem ver o Senhor…" – ouvem a chamada para o vôo com destino a Hong Kong, ela abraça o pai de forma saudosa.

"Lembre–se que deve viver sua vida minha pequena,… não hesite em seguir seu coração…" – ela não entendeu o que o pai quis dizer com aquelas palavras, mas concordou com ele – 'Quando você estiver no seu caminho,… poderei ficar tranqüilo…' – pensou sorrindo, enquanto ela se afastava um pouco.

"Agradeço por sua hospitalidade e gentileza, Sr. Fujitaka…" – sorriu estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o pai de Sakura, ele, no entanto, abraçou o rapaz com força.

"Cuide bem de Sakura…" – pediu antes de soltar o rapaz – "E você será sempre bem vindo…".

"Serei eternamente grato por tudo o que o senhor fez por mim Sr. Kinomoto!" – se curvou prestando respeito depois se voltou para a namorada e pediu–lhe que o seguisse com mão – "Nos veremos em breve…" – disse virando–se para o homem e acenando, este apenas concordou. Voltou a caminhar com Sakura ao seu lado e logo estavam embarcando.

Assim que pisou no avião Sakura se acalmou, com isso a viagem foi tranqüila.

Shaoran balançou levemente o corpo adormecido da namorada, fazendo–a despertar.

"Já chegamos?" – esfregava os olhos acordando.

"Já sim…" – sorriu e beijou–a rapidamente nos lábios – "coloque o cinto, o avião já vai pousar…".

Desembarcaram e saíram do aeroporto logo depois de resolver alguns detalhes na alfândega. Um carro os esperava para levá–los para a mansão, uma figura conhecida os aguardava com um sorriso.

"Wei…" – Shaoran pareceu um pouco espantado – "Quando voltou da casa de campo?…" – perguntou abraçando o pai de criação.

"Há três dias…" – olhou para Sakura que sorriu e o cumprimentou com a cabeça – "Srta. Kinomoto… como está?…".

"Vou muito bem obrigada…" – ficou um pouco constrangida – "pode me chamar de Sakura…".

"Claro Jovem Sakura…" – abriu a porta do carro – "Entrem… vou levá–los até a residência Li…".

Ela ia apreciando a vista calmamente enquanto o namorado conversava com o tutor, Wei havia saído de férias, e fazia um bom tempo que não se viam. Sua mente estava longe da paisagem que via, no entanto. Seus pensamentos estavam todos voltados para o jovem chinês que estava sentado ao seu lado, ela fazia uma retrospectiva de tudo que vivera junto a ele, todos os momentos mágicos, em todos os sentidos possíveis, que compartilharam, de tudo o que aconteceu durante a ausência de seu querido lobo, das lágrimas que derramou, do sorriso que sumiu de sua face em vários momentos, da força que buscou para continuar seguindo em frente durante os vários anos em que ficou sem ter, nem ao menos, notícias do guerreiro que assumira o controle de seu coração. Uma lágrima escorreu por sua face sem que ela se desse conta, quando começou a lembrar de tudo o que ocorrera nas duas últimas semanas, o retorno de Shaoran, aquelas três palavras, o pedido de namoro, agora ela seria apresentada para a família dele e outras pessoas como sua noiva. Sentiu um leve arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo. Sentiu–se estranha por um segundo e arregalou os olhos.

"A Carta!" – exclamou de repente colocando rapidamente as mãos na frente da boca.

"O que foi que houve Sakura?" – Shaoran perguntou e a viu enrubescer.

"Eu me lembrei de uma coisa que eu…" – olhou para Wei disfarçadamente – "que eu não lhe contei…".

"O que você não me contou?" – olhou–a preocupado.

"Bem,… é que…" – abaixou a cabeça e sorriu brincando com os dedos – "é que… eu esqueci de falar uma coisa sobre minhas Cartas…".

"Só um pouquinho Sakura… Wei poderia parar o carro um momento?…" – Shaoran a interrompeu. O mordomo estacionou o carro em uma praça arborizada, com vários bancos perto de um lago, havia uma ponte ali perto, que levava a uma outra praça, com brinquedos – "Vamos conversar lá fora… será melhor…" – desceu do carro estendo a mão para que Sakura o acompanhasse. Caminharam até chegar perto do lago e sentaram em um dos bancos – "Você não estava muito à vontade falando na frente de Wei, não é?…" – ela se espantou.

"É…" – sorriu – "mas é que não é necessariamente relacionado com as cartas… tem mais a ver com… eu e você…" – encarou–o nos olhos.

"Não estou entendendo…" – ela abaixou os olhos, mexendo na bolsa que estava sobre seu colo.

"Você sabe me dizer quantas Cartas Sakura existem?…" – perguntou divertida, sabendo que ele erraria.

"Existem 52 Cartas Sakura… nós dois sabemos disso…" – estava confuso.

"Na realidade… existem… 53 Cartas Sakura!" – corrigiu fazendo–o se espantar.

"Mas Clow criou apenas 52 Cartas,… como…" – ela colocou os dedos suavemente sobre os lábios dele impedindo–o de falar.

"Mas não foi Clow quem criou a qüinquagésima terceira Carta…" – sorriu e lhe entregou a Carta que havia pegado de dentro do livro. Ele pegou a carta com curiosidade e a virou lentamente, revelando sua figura. Arregalou os olhos, realmente aquela nunca fora uma Carta Clow, a prova disso é que ela ainda estava sem nome.

"Você criou essa carta?…" – levantou os olhos e viu a namorada confirmar com um sorriso – "Mas… como?… Quando?… Por que?…" – respirou fundo – "O que ela faz?…".

"Foi logo depois que você voltou para Hong Kong,… um mês depois…" – fechou os olhos impedindo que uma lágrima escorresse – "Mas não sei dizer o porque,… nem como foi possível…" – sorriu encarando–o – "Agora o que ela faz… eu não sei… nunca a utilizei, mas sei o que ela representa…".

"E o que é que ela representa?".

"Ela representa… meu amor por você…" – disse num sussurro quase inaudível.

"Como assim?…" – sentiu–se perdido.

"Eu me senti muito abatida depois que você partiu,…" – forçou um sorriso – "Fiquei magoada por não ter se despedido, mas não era só isso…" – abaixa a cabeça – "eu comecei a me isolar aos poucos sem perceber… e apesar de continuar andando com Tomoyo não estava realmente lá com ela…" – levanta do banco e pára na frente dele de costas – "Todos os lugares da cidade acabavam me lembrando de você…" – sorriu sem se virar para ele – "eu não parava de pensar em você um instante sequer… e…" – se esforça para não chorar. O rapaz se levanta e fica atrás dela – "e eu nem ao menos me dava conta disso…" – sente a mão dele sobre o seu ombro – "quando fez um mês que havia partido,… eu percebi o quanto me sentia sozinha sem você… eu cheguei em casa e fui até o porão para ficar sozinha…" – se volta para ele com um sorriso – "eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei chorando no porão aquele dia… só sei que meu peito doía muito e eu não conseguia fazer com que a dor passasse,… foi então que percebi o porquê daquilo estar acontecendo…" – uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, ele a abraçou – "depois que eu esclareci meus sentimentos,… criei a carta… e…" – ergue a cabeça fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem – "eu comecei a recuperar meu ânimo aos poucos depois disso… passei a viver para esperar que você voltasse… esperar ter a oportunidade de te dizer meus sentimentos…" – ele acaricia o rosto dela com um sorriso involuntário, ela fecha os olhos sentindo o toque delicado em sua pele – "Eu te Amo…" – sussurra com os olhos cerrados.

"Eu também te amo, minha Flor…" – aproxima lentamente seu rosto do dela, tocando gentilmente seus lábios – "Perdão por ter feito você sofrer…" – murmura com os lábios ainda unidos.

Afastam–se e abrem os olhos lentamente.

"Você não tem porque me pedir perdão…" – sorri.

"Me pergunto o que teria acontecido se eu tivesse contado que te amava antes de voltar para cá…" – segura a mão dela e sorri – "acho melhor voltarmos para o carro… Wei disse que nos esperariam para o almoço…" – ela consente com a cabeça e o acompanha, tendo o ombro envolvido pelos braços do namorado.

Chegaram na mansão e desceram do carro, Sakura olhou de forma saudosa para a casa. Já fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que estivera ali.

"Vamos entrar…" – Shaoran convidou parando ao lado dela.

"Tudo bem…" – sorriu sentindo uma gostosa sensação de nervosismo, que se sente quando passa por novas experiências. Entraram na casa de mãos dadas, e quando chegaram ao corredor ouviram um grito.

"Sakura!…" – Meilin veio correndo e abraçou a amiga – "Que bom que está aqui…" – se afastou e olhou bem para a japonesa – "nossa, mas você está muito linda… olhe só para você…" – disse fazendo–a ficar envergonhada – "nem quero pensar no que vai acontecer quando as garotas te verem…" – sorri e se volta para Shaoran – "… tia Yelan quer falar com você,… pediu que fosse até o escritório assim que chegasse!".

"Acho que isso pode demorar um pouco…" – olhou para a namorada – "Acompanhe Sakura até o quarto dela,… para que possa se acomodar Meilin…".

"Nem precisa falar duas vezes…" – sorriu para o primo – "Assim aproveitamos para colocarmos as novidades em dia… não é mesmo Sakura?".

"Claro…" – sorri com a animação da amiga, depois se volta para o rapaz que a observava com afeto.

"Assim que eu resolver o que tenho que fazer me junto a vocês…" – sorriu sem desviar os olhos das duas esmeraldas que o encantavam. O sorriso que a 'menina' mantinha nos lábios, parecia chamá–lo de maneira que ele não podia resistir. Ele tirou gentilmente uma mexa do cabelo dela da frente dos olhos e acariciou os contornos do rosto amado–"Eu já te disse que te amo?".

"Já sim... mas eu não canso de ouvir…".

"Te amo, te amo, te amo…" – ele foi diminuindo a distância entre os dois, já de olhos fechados para selar aquele momento com um beijo apaixonado, porém sentiu dois dedos pousarem sobre seus lábios antes de chegarem a seu destino. Abriu os olhos e viu Sakura sorrindo para ele, após tê–lo impedido de beijá–la.

"Não se apresse,… sua mãe lhe espera e não seria justo com Meilin que ficássemos namorando esquecendo-a…" – ela sussurrou para ele – "Teremos tempo depois, não se preocupe…".

"Acho que tem razão..." – conseguiu desviar dos dedos dela e lhe deu um selinho – "Mas eu não desisto fácil…" – ele riu – "Vou falar com minha mãe, depois conversamos…".

"Está bem..." – Sakura o observou enquanto se afastava, logo em seguida suspirou – "Vamos, Meilin?…".

"Claro! Só estava esperando você falar!".****

Meilin levou a 'visitante' até o quarto onde ficaria. Conversaram sobre muitas coisas enquanto Sakura desfazia as malas. Foram passear no jardim aproveitando o tempo que tinham ainda antes do almoço. Chegaram em uma parte do jardim onde dois garotos de aproximadamente 5 anos brincavam. Sakura pôde sentir uma grande quantidade de energia vindo dos dois. Era impressionante como crianças de tão pouca idade tinham os poderes tão desenvolvidos. Quando se aproximaram um pouco mais do lugar onde eles brincavam, simplesmente voltaram-se para fitá-la um pouco espantados.

"Olá Hsiao Ling, Feng Hui…"– Meilin cumprimentou-os sorrindo.

"Oi prima Meilin…" – Hsiao Ling era um menino de profundos olhos castanhos avermelhados e cabelos castanhos.

"Quem é ela?" – Feng Hui perguntou apontando para Sakura de uma maneira séria, ele tinha olhos castanho-esverdeado e os cabelos negros.

"Essa é Sakura Kinomoto… ela é a…" – os dois nem esperaram a prima terminar de falar.

"A namorada do tio Shaoran?…" – perguntaram animados correndo em volta da japonesa imitando avião. Sakura riu com a reação deles.

"As irmãs de Shaoran falam muito de você…" – Meilin explicou – "…principalmente nos últimos dias…".

"E por que?" – perguntou prestando atenção nas crianças.

"Por causa do noivado, é claro!…" – voltou os olhos verdes para a amiga que falava com uma sobrancelha erguida, a chinesa continuou – "Sabíamos que quando Shaoran decidiu ir para Tomoeda era por sua causa…" – Sakura corou pela forma direta com que Meilin disse aquilo – "E alguma coisa dizia que quando ele voltasse você viria com ele… eu não tenho poderes mágicos sabe,… mas eu tinha certeza de que você correspondia os sentimentos dele…" – ela suspirou sorrindo – "Eu sempre soube que vocês se completavam…".

"Acho que todo mundo percebeu isso…" – abaixou levemente a cabeça – "Eu é que acabei demorando demais para perceber…".

"Você sempre viveu no mundo da lua…" – se virou para a casa e sorriu – "mas foi o seu jeito distraído que fez com que meu primo se apaixonasse por você… então você não deveria se sentir mal por ser você mesma…" – bateu palmas e chamou as crianças – "Vamos indo… vocês têm que se arrumar ainda… ou vão querer almoçar sujos desse jeito tendo visita?".

Os meninos olharam para Meilin, para Sakura e depois para alguém que vinha na direção deles, saíram correndo e pularam em cima do jovem que caiu no chão.

"Oh não… eu tenho que falar para não treinarem mais vocês dois…" – Sakura e Meilin se aproximaram de onde os três rolavam no chão brincando – "Não adianta…" – Shaoran disse se fingindo ter sido derrotado – "eu nunca consigo derrotar vocês…" – os dois riam vencedores por ter conseguido derrubar o tio.

"Está certo… agora vamos entrar que vocês têm que tomar um banho…" – Meilin os pegou pelas mãos e começou a se afastar arrastando-os, sobre protestos.

"Acho que os dois não são os únicos a precisar de um banho…" – Sakura riu olhando para o estado em que a camisa branca que o namorado usava havia ficado. Ele viu a mancha de terra na blusa e ergueu os ombros.

"Não dá para brincar com crianças e não se sujar…" – comentou abraçando-a pela cintura.

"Eu sei…" – sorriu encarando-o – "mas não sabia que gostava de crianças…".

"Eu gosto sim…" – beijou o rosto e o queixo dela – "gosto muito…" – rendeu-se à sensação de ser tragado pelas piscinas verde-esmeralda e foi aos poucos se aproximando. Seu coração estava acelerado, sentia-se inebriado pelo perfume por ela arrebatado. Tomou os lábios dela entre os seus em um beijo cheio de suavidade e ternura, passava os dedos entre os cabelos sedosos e perfumados. Quando se separaram o encarou de forma que seus olhos brilhavam mais que a mais brilhante das jóias – "Sakura eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para falar com você…" – sussurrou em seu ouvido com a voz suave, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

"E o que é?" – perguntou suavemente encostando a cabeça no peito dele.

"É que…".

"Mas eu não acredito!…" ­– Sakura sentiu que a abraçavam e esmagavam – "É você!… Ai que maravilha!…" – a estavam sufocando com o abraço.

"Fuutie!…" Shaoran ralhou com a irmã e ela imediatamente soltou a jovem que caiu no chão – "Está bem Sakura?…" – perguntou ajudando a namorada a se levantar.

"Estou bem sim…" – sorriu para ele e olhou para a mulher que há pouco a abraçava – "Bom dia!".

A chinesa não agüentou e deu um abraço esmagador no irmão.

"Ela continua muito linda!…" – soltou Shaoran e sorriu – "Desculpe-me, mas não consigo me controlar quando penso que meu irmãozinho carrancudo vai se casar…".

"Fuutie!…" – ele estava fitando-a seriamente com os braços cruzados – "Imagino que Sakura saiba que eu não sou a mais agradável das pessoas, mas…" – Sakura começou a rir, fazendo-o olhar para ela – "O que foi?… Eu disse alguma mentira?…".

"Só porque você não foi a própria simpatia quando nos conhecemos, não quer dizer que seja desagradável,… na realidade sempre foi melhor companhia que meu irmão!…" – sorriu quando o rapaz fez uma careta pela comparação.

"Tudo bem Lobinho,… mas agora mudando de assunto" – Fuutie se colocou diante de Sakura – "Espero que não tenha marcado nada para essa tarde Ying Fa, porque vai passá-la conosco no chá anual…" – ouviu Shaoran murmurar um 'Essa não!' – "você teve muita sorte por ter vindo justamente no dia em que as mulheres do clã se reúnem para…".

"Fuutie,… eu acho que não vai ser possível que Sakura participe do chá este ano…" – Yelan se aproxima caminhando.

"Mas porque mamãe?…" – pergunta confusa.

"Os anciões e outros membros da família não devem saber da escolha do Pequeno Lobo antes do noivado…" – Shaoran suspira aliviado e Fuutie continua confusa – "Vamos entrar,… o almoço está pronto e estão todos esperando…" – sorriu – "Seja bem vinda Flor de Cerejeira!…" – abraçou-a carinhosamente e depois pediu que a acompanhassem. Fizeram o caminho até a mansão conversando.

O tempo passou rapidamente, mas tempo para namorar era o que Sakura e Shaoran não conseguiam encontrar. Tendo voltado para Hong Kong, ele se viu obrigado a retornar para o comando das empresas também. Sakura passava as tardes em que o namorado trabalhava passeando pela cidade, conhecendo-a melhor e fazendo compras com Meilin. Comprou várias coisas muito bonitas para levar de lembrança para seus amigos de Tomoeda.

Na quinta-feira elas foram ao Shopping comprar a roupa que Meilin usaria na festa, Sakura iria usar um traje que Tomoyo havia feito. Ficaram em casa na sexta-feira e no final da tarde enquanto Sakura brincava com Hsiao Ling, Meilin conversava com Shiefa.

"Vamos ver se você me pega…" – ela corria de um lado para o outro fugindo do menino brincando de pega-pega e ria muito sempre que deixava que ele a segurasse.

"Ela tem muito jeito com as crianças…" – Shiefa comenta observando o filho brincar com a 'cunhada'.

"Sim…" – Meilin suspira – "olha só,… cansa só de vê-la brincar… acho que ela tem mais energia que Hsiao Ling…" – riu quando o menino sentou na grama cansado e Sakura o segurou fazendo cócegas.

"É sim…" – ficou séria por um instante e depois sorriu levantando-se – "está na hora de irmos,…" – piscou para Meilin – "Filho,… vamos embora… papai pediu que não voltássemos tarde!…" – o pequeno deu um beijo no rosto da nova tia e saiu correndo de encontro à mãe.

Sakura ficou sentada na grama, estava esgotada – 'Mas é tão bom brincar com crianças,… me sinto tão… leve!' – pensou vendo Meilin acenando da porta dizendo que iria para casa, deitou-se na grama e fechou os olhos, enquanto uma sensação de conforto se apoderava do seu corpo.

"Mas quem seria esse anjo que descansa em meu jardim?…" – abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz grave, sorriu – "Não sei se anjo é o suficiente para comparar com tua beleza!".

"Como você é exagerado!" – disse constrangida, levantando-se ajudada pelo dono dos orbes chocolate que a faziam estremecer. Ficaram de pé, frente a frente.

"Senti tanto a sua falta,…" – abraçou-a pela cintura aproximando seus corpos, ela o envolveu pelo pescoço.

"Eu também,… não posso ficar tanto tempo sem você…" – sussurrou junto ao seu ouvido – "me sinto vazia…".

"Solitário,…" – aproximaram seus lábios – "sem vida…".

"Incompleta…" – murmurou com os lábios de Shaoran colados aos seus. Beijaram-se ternamente, aprofundando-o aos poucos. Emendavam um beijo ao outro, dando pequenos intervalos apenas para recuperar o fôlego. Após alguns minutos Shaoran interrompe o beijo encarando-a fixamente nos olhos.

"Sakura,… eu quero que se case comigo!" – pediu fazendo-a espantar-se, tinha os olhos brilhando – "Eu desejo que quando for te apresentar amanhã como minha noiva, seja para valer…" – acariciou suavemente a face da jovem que tinha lágrimas nos olhos e um lindo sorriso nos lábios – "Eu peço Sakura que…".

Ela o beijou interrompendo a frase separou-se dele após alguns instantes – "Nada nesse mundo me deixaria mais feliz do que me tornar tua esposa, Shaoran…".

"Sério?" – sorriu de pura felicidade quando ela confirmou. Ergueu-a e girou no ar rindo, antes mesmo de a colocar no chão já estavam beijando-se apaixonadamente – "Eu te amo Sakura Kinomoto,… te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo,… mais que tudo nessa vida…".

"Também te amo,… sinto como se já te amasse antes mesmo de te conhecer…" – passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes sem deixar de fitar os orbes chocolate do rapaz – "toda a minha vida e alegria depende da sua existência!".

"Ah,… minha flor… eu…".

"Mestre Li, Srta. Kinomoto…" – um criado se aproximou – "Sinto muito interromper, mas o jantar está pronto!".

"Já estamos indo!…" – ele se afasta e Shaoran se volta para a mulher a seu lado – "Vamos Minha Flor…" – ela segura a mão dele e vão jantar.

Shaoran estava na porta do salão ao lado de Fenmei recebendo os convidados.

"Boa Noite!" – cumprimentou um casal que acabara de entrar, depois se voltou para a irmã – "Mas o que você quis dizer com isso?…".

"Que mamãe nunca se empenhou tanto para organizar uma festa…" – ergueu os ombros voltando-se para a porta – "Boa Noite!" – prestou reverência e olhou novamente para o irmão – "Nossa mãe não permitiria que você casasse com outra pessoa, Lobinho…".

"Fenmei… não me chame de Lobinho!" – sussurrou virando-se em seguida para a porta onde mais pessoas se aproximavam.

 "Boa Noite Shaoran!… Fenmei, como está?" – um homem de aproximadamente setenta anos, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos negros se aproximou ao lado de uma jovem de 18 anos, usando um vestido chinês bege até os joelhos, com a parte dos ombros em verde, gola alta fechada por um botão em forma de crisântemo, com três pérolas saindo da flor por finas correntes de prata. Tinha os olhos azuis e os cabelos castanhos levemente avermelhados.

"Sejam bem vindos!" – Fenmei prestou reverência.

"Mestre Chien Fu!" – Shaoran se curvou respeitosamente e, quando se ergueu, ficou olhando seriamente para a jovem que acompanhava ao ancião que havia sido responsável pelo seu treinamento nas montanhas.

O homem olhou triunfante para o rapaz – 'parece que consegui chamar sua atenção,… jovem Shaoran!' – pensou antes falar – "Desculpe minha distração!…" –Shaoran o encarou sem expressão alguma – "Esta é a Srta. Ylang Sun!".

"Muito prazer Sr. Li!" – ela sorriu e piscou tentando parecer atraente.

"Igualmente Srta. Sun…" – respondeu polidamente.

"Pode me chamar de Ylang,… senhor!" – Shaoran comprimiu levemente os olhos.

'Então esta é a minha noiva?…' – forçou um sorriso – "Certamente Senhorita!…" – disse desviando o olhar para a porta e viu Meilin se aproximar com Sakura ao seu lado. A prima usava um vestido vermelho, justo na altura dos joelhos, um dos ombros era de tecido preto semitransparente e o outro tinha uma flor-de-lótus em fio dourado, estava radiante, mas os olhos do Chinês estavam voltados para a sua convidada.

Sakura usava um vestido longo em estilo chinês, era rosa-claro de gola alta com uma abertura no pescoço ao lado esquerdo, fechada apenas por uma flor de cerejeira. Tinha rachas nos dois lados a partir dos joelhos e mangas curtas semiabertas com detalhes em um tom mais escuro de rosa.

"Boa Noite!" – Meilin sorriu e acenou para o namorado que estava no salão conversando com alguns de seus primos – "Está sã e salva, não se preocupe que ele não morde…" – piscou para o primo – "Agora se me dão licença!" – deixou a jovem um pouco desnorteado diante de tanta gente.

"Acalme-se,…" – sorriu tranqüilizando-a – "Fenmei,…" – chamou a irmã que sorriu e balançou a cabeça dizendo que poderia ir – "Certo,… venha comigo, vou te apresentar a algumas pessoas!" – estendeu o braço em um convite que foi aceito pela jovem. Apesar de estar apresentando-a para todos, eles se perguntavam quem realmente era a jovem que acompanhava Shaoran Li, fazendo-o ficar tão descontraído.

Shaoran sorria há quase todo instante e não eram sorrisos de polidez como os que ele costumava dar, eram sinceros, genuínos.

Yelan observava a interação dos dois jovens, e também percebia a reação de cada um dos anciões, eles não estavam gostando daquela situação, não estavam gostando da jovem japonesa.

Na hora do jantar, todos ficaram surpresos ao ver duas 'estranhas' sentadas junto aos membros da família Li.

Shaoran havia sentado ao lado de Sakura e colocaram Ylang do seu outro lado na mesa. Enquanto o jantar ocorria voltou a ficar retraído, principalmente pelos olhares que os anciões lançavam para Sakura. Olhou no relógio – 'Está na hora!' – pensou levantando-se com a taça de champagne na mão.

"Eu gostaria de um minuto de sua atenção, por favor!" – todos imediatamente olharam para ele – "Primeiramente, eu quero agradecer, em nome de minha família, a presença de todos nessa comemoração…" – abaixou os olhos e tomou fôlego fitando os anciões de forma desafiadora – "E também gostaria de fazer um pedido…" – voltou-se para Sakura e lhe estendeu a mão pedindo que ela levantasse. Ficou fitando-a de forma apaixonada, sem se importar com os anciões que estavam tentando digerir o que ele estava fazendo – "Sakura Kinomoto,…" – retirou do bolso uma caixa de veludo branca e se ajoelhou perante ela, abrindo a caixa – "Você aceitaria passar o resto de sua vida ao meu lado,… sendo minha esposa?".

Continua…

***********************

N/A - Eu queria pedir minhas sinceras e humildes desculpas pela demora...

Mas voltando ao 'Amo-te' eu espero que tenham gostado... esse foi o penúltimo capítulo dessa estória bem maluquinha (que nem eu)... E quero agradecer a uma pessoa que tem me ajudado muito a escrevê-la... Miaka... Você é um anjo que sempre me dá as idéias mais malucas pra desempacar... Adorei escrever 'Amo-te Finalmente'...  porque foi através desse fic que nos conhecemos... Beijões...

A todos que já comentaram esse fic... eu agradeço de coração o apoio que têm me dado... E quem for comentar... Ficarei imensamente grata... com certeza.

Até o último capítulo…

Yoruki.


	8. Fim e Recomeço

Legendas.  
'…' – pensamento.  
"…" – fala.  
££££££ – sonho.

**AMO–TE FINALMENTE  
– CAPÍTULO OITO –  
– Fim e Recomeço –  
  
*********************************************************

_"Sakura Kinomoto,…" – retirou do bolso uma caixa de veludo branca e se ajoelhou perante ela, abrindo a caixa – "Você aceitaria passar o resto de sua vida ao meu lado,… sendo minha esposa?"._

***********************************************************

"Não faça isso!… Devolve minha boneca!… Mamãe!…" – uma menina, de cabelos castanhos escuros, na altura da orelha e olhos verdes entrou na sala fazendo bico de choro, com o irmão, de cabelos caramelo e olhos também verdes correndo atrás dela, ambos tinham quatro anos. O menino rapidamente a segurou pelo braço e apontando para o interior da sala, ergueu um dedo em frente ao rosto.

"Shhh… mamãe está meditando…" – sussurrou puxando–a para fora da sala.

"Estava meditando… você quer dizer!" – as crianças pararam antes de chegar à porta e se voltaram para a mulher em posição de Lótus no centro do salão. Ela abriu os olhos encarando–os enquanto relaxava. Levantou graciosamente e começou a andar em direção aos dois. Quando ficou na frente deles se abaixou ficando de sua altura – "Chên… quantas vezes vou precisar pedir que não incomode sua irmã?…" – passou a mão na cabeça do rapaz, bagunçando ainda mais os fios rebeldes que ele havia herdado do pai.

"Desculpe, Mamãe!" – ele abaixa a cabeça.

"Pedir desculpas não adianta… não quero que a fique importunando…" – sorriu para o filho – "Sabe que não estou brigando com você não é mesmo?" – ele balançou a cabeça. Ela olhou para a menina – "Ótimo!… E você tem que aprender a resolver esses desentendimentos sozinha T'ai… Da próxima vez que Chên pegar sua boneca… pegue outra e o force o brincar com você…" – a menina riu da careta que o irmão fez.

"Mamãe… eu já cheguei!" – ouve–se a voz de uma garota e alguns passos apressados. A mulher se levanta e olha para a porta onde uma garota de 10 anos aparece olhando para dentro da sala.

"Como foram as aulas hoje Hana?" – perguntou enquanto a menina entrava na sala sorrindo. Ela tinha os olhos cor de chocolate e os cabelos negros arrumados em um rabo de cavalo, mas ainda era a que mais se parecia com Sakura. Estava sempre sorrindo e era bastante desastrada, mas excelente nos esportes.

"Ocorreu tudo bem…" – jogou a mochila sobre o sofá da sala e sentou olhando para os irmãos – "Tivemos a primeira cota de provas hoje!… Fizemos testes de matemática, música e educação física!…" – cruzou os braços ainda olhando para os caçulas – "Vocês não deveriam estar se arrumando para irmos jantar fora?…" – perguntou vendo que os dois se entreolharam e sorriram.

"Não vamos mais jantar fora, filha!" – disse virando–se para os gêmeos – "Mas isso não significa que não precisam se arrumar… nós vamos receber visitas, por isso, quero os dois prontos antes do seu pai chegar!" – bateu as mãos e viu os dois saírem correndo numa aposta para ver quem terminava de se arrumar primeiro. Sorriu e voltou a olhar sua primogênita – "Você parece meio incomodada com alguma coisa…" – comentou.

"Entrou um aluno novo na sala,… ele veio da Inglaterra é um rapaz bem legal, mas um pouco esquisito também,… ficou o tempo todo me olhando como quem quisesse dizer alguma coisa…".

"Como assim esquisito?" – olhou séria para a menina sentando na sua frente.

"Não sei dizer,… mas no final da aula ele veio se despedir de mim… e disse que nos veríamos em breve!" – levou a mão até a cabeça meio constrangida – "e eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer!".

"Bem… veremos isso com calma depois… agora vá se arrumar também!" – Hana consentiu com a cabeça e se levantou. Deu um beijo no rosto da mãe e foi até a porta.

"Além disso,… quem vem jantar conosco hoje?" – perguntou sem olhar para trás.

"Dois amigos meus e de seu pai da época da escola e o filho deles…" – sorriu vendo a menina passar pela porta – 'Esquisito…' – pensou na descrição que a filha havia feito do aluno inglês – "poderia ser…" – murmurou levantando–se e indo para o jardim apreciar o pôr–do–sol.

Piscou os olhos verdes vendo o jardim banhado pelos últimos raios do sol. Encostou–se ao tronco da Cerejeira que ali havia e ficou observando os pássaros brincando na fonte um pouco mais a frente. Em pouco tempo estava longe, no passado.

**FLASHBACK**

"Você aceitaria passar o resto de sua vida ao meu lado,… sendo minha esposa?" – ela não desviou o olhar dos orbes chocolate nem sequer uma vez, parecia em transe. Suspirou sonhadoramente e sorriu.

"O resto desta e de quantas outras vidas eu tiver…" – respondeu enfim sem conseguir conter as lágrimas de felicidade que brotavam de seus olhos. Shaoran a havia proposto em casamento no dia anterior, mas ela não conseguia segurar toda a felicidade que sentia. Ele se ergueu e colocou a aliança no seu anelar direito. Ela o abraçou carinhosamente e sentiu que ele envolvia sua cintura.

"Eu te amo Sakura…" – sussurrou ao ouvido dela – "Não importa o que aconteça a partir de agora…" – ela ergueu a cabeça para que seus olhos se encontrassem – "eu prometo que vou te amar por todas as minhas vidas futuras…" – sem se importar com todos os convidados que os observavam, beijaram–se carinhosamente, selando aquela promessa.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

"Mamãe…" – Hana tocou o ombro da mulher parada sob a cerejeira, que tinha em seus olhos um ar perdido.

"O que foi minha querida?" – perguntou sorrindo para a menina que mantinha o semblante preocupado.

"Sui I está lhe procurando para confirmar o cardápio de hoje!" – disse calmamente.

"Hum,… você pode ver isso para mim, não pode?" – a menina balançou a cabeça e seus cabelos tomaram um ar um pouco rebelde. Sakura sorriu e passou a mão no cabelo dela que, agora soltos, batiam no meio das costas. O fio que havia se levantado voltou para o seu lugar. A menina prestou reverência e voltou para o interior da casa.

Sakura suspirou pesadamente. Muita coisa aconteceu desde que decidiu se casar com Shaoran. E sua vida não foi um mar de rosas.

O primeiro de seus problemas foi a antipatia que os anciões adquiriram por ela. Uma antipatia que perdurou durante anos. E em alguns momentos retorna para atormentá–la. Sempre diziam que era indigna para estar naquela posição, que era indigna de possuir as cartas. Ainda a atormentavam por causa das Cartas. Ela sorriu melancólica – 'E eles nunca mudam o disco…' – pensou lembrando que as reclamações que faziam eram sempre as mesmas.

Começou a caminhar para o interior da casa. Tinha que se arrumar também. Passou pelo quarto de Chên e T'ai e deu uma espiada para ver o que eles estavam aprontando, mas chegava aquela hora eles já estavam cansados para brincar fazendo bagunça. Foi para o próprio quarto.

Ao entrar viu sobre a cabeceira um porta–retrato onde dois jovens sorriam como se nada mais existisse no mundo além deles. Lembrou–se do dia do casamento, de como se sentia ansiosa, nervosa. Era incrível como sempre pensava que o pior poderia acabar ocorrendo. Passara o dia com o pai, relembrando da infância e adolescência e naquele dia Fujitaka lhe falou algo que ela adotou como uma doutrina no casamento.

'Não apenas de carícias e beijos se faz um relacionamento…' – pensou enquanto tomava um banho – 'O diálogo é a chave para a confiança. Quando se mantém um diálogo sincero e aberto entre duas pessoas é criada uma tipo de cumplicidade,… e essa cumplicidade é o fator mais importante em um casamento…' – estava arrumando o cabelo depois de ter se vestido – "Nunca deixe de dividir nada. Nada. Sorrisos, lágrimas, problemas, soluções, idéias, suas mágoas, frustrações. Momentos bons e ruins devem ser compartilhados, porque é isso que define um casamento, é se doar e receber o outro… Mas é claro que não deve deixar o amor de lado,…" – citou a frase como quem cita a passagem de uma peça de teatro e sorriu.

Enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto. Sentia falta do pai. Já faz algum tempo que ele partiu. Mas ele deve estar feliz ao lado de sua mãe. Sakura agradeceu aos pais por estarem sempre protegendo a ela, Shaoran e seus filhos em uma oração que fazia todos os dias e ouviu as crianças correndo pelo corredor. Abriu a porta e os dois pararam de correr no mesmo instante.

"Estão prontos?" – os dois balançaram a cabeça confirmando – "Então desçam,… vamos esperar pelo papai na sala…" – eles andavam em ziguezague pelo corredor e quando chegaram as escadas, desciam cada degrau cantarolando uma música.

Sakura os via descer com um sorriso no rosto. Sempre se lembrava dela e Touya quando os via interagir. Touya e Yukito voltaram para Tomoeda após a morte de Fujitaka, não iriam vender a casa, então era necessário que alguém cuidasse dela, morasse nela. Kero ficou morando alguns meses com os dois, mas a implicância entre os dois guardiões se tornou insuportável para Touya que via Yukito perder características de sua personalidade para dar lugar às de Yue. Depois disso Kero foi morar com Tomoyo e Eriol, que se mudaram para a Inglaterra para abrir uma filial das Empresas Daidouji. Tomoyo ligou logo após ter se mudado contando uma maravilhosa notícia. Ela estava grávida. Shaoran e Sakura foram visitá–la quando o bebê nasceu, Sakura estava grávida de seis meses de Hana na época.

Agora os negócios da empresa na Inglaterra estavam andando muito bem, após alguns problemas iniciais, principalmente com a adaptação do sistema de produção. Eles abriram algumas filiais pela Europa e para expandir o negócios estavam abrindo uma filial em Hong Kong, através de uma parceria com as Empresas Li. Tomoyo havia dito, pelo telefone mais cedo, que tinha uma novidade para contar e Sakura aguardava ansiosa pelo momento em que a prima chegaria, pois desde o aniversário de um ano de Hana que não se viam.

"Mamãe,… o papai vai demorar?" – Chên perguntou esfregando os olhos de sono.

"Não meu bem!… Ele já está vindo!" – olhou para o relógio e respirou fundo – "Mas acho melhor você e T'ai jantarem!" – os pegou pela mão e levou até a sala de jantar onde Sui I arrumava a mesa ao lado de Hana, que ajudava a decidir a decoração.

"O que acha mamãe?" – perguntou vendo Sakura entrar.

"Muito bom Florzinha!" – sorriu e olhou para a governanta – "Sui I, poderia servir o jantar desses dois?… Eles já estão ficando com sono e assim podem brincar um pouco mais antes de Shaoran chegar!".

"Sim, Sra. Li!" – a governanta saiu da sala, após prestar reverência, para retornar alguns minutos mais tarde com a comida – "Aqui está Senhores!" – ela disse sorrindo enquanto os servia – "Se comerem tudo direitinho, além de crescer e ficar fortes e bonitos como os pais de vocês, vão ganhar sobremesa!" – piscou para eles que agradeceram pela refeição antes de iniciar a ceia.

"Posso esperar pelo papai no jardim?" – Hana pediu sussurrando.

"Claro!…" – sorriu voltando a observar os gêmeos que se comportavam como gente grande na mesa, conversando aos sussurros de forma séria. A cena era motivo de graça entre os adultos.

De alguma forma aquela cena sempre a fazia lembrar–se de Yamazaki, pelo fato dele continuar a agir como uma criança. No último verão, quando foi visitar Touya em Tomoeda, ela encontrou Chiharu e Yamazaki, estavam vendendo a casa e iriam se mudar para Hokkaido. Ele tentou convencê–la de que as violetas eram flores trazidas de Marte e que as margaridas vieram do centro da Terra. Naoko é que gostaria de ter escutado aquela estória maluca. Ela se tornou uma escritora muito famosa de ficção científica, e junto a Masayuki forma o 'Casal 20' da literatura japonesa. Rika se casou com Professor Terada pouco antes de Sakura e Shaoran, eles se mudaram para a Itália e na última carta que a Sra. Terada enviou contava sobre o nascimento de seu segundo filho, que estava bem, apesar de algumas complicações no final da gravidez.

Quanto às outras meninas, Oda se tornou Embaixadora do Japão e já morou em Barcelona, no Vaticano, Cidade do México, Berlim, Brasília e agora está em Moscou, se casou, mas não tem filhos, pois seu trabalho não permitiria passar tempo com a criança.

Akane decidiu assumir o namoro com Murakami pouco antes de terminarem a faculdade. Ainda não se casaram, mas estão morando juntos há quase seis anos. Ele se tornou um agrônomo de renome dentro do Japão e ela é uma geóloga muito requisitada. Sakura ficou sabendo há pouco tempo que Akane está fazendo tratamento para poder engravidar e que ela e Murakami estavam pensando em adotar uma criança.

Amateratsu se tornou professora de línguas estrangeiras e leciona Inglês na Toudai. Casou–se com Yoshio Shiratori, que depois de terminar com Takane se tornou um dos melhores musicistas de Tomoeda, sendo convidado a lecionar Musica na Toudai onde reencontrou Amateratsu.

Takane não chegou a terminar a faculdade, ficou um tempo fora de Tomoeda, tentou virar artista, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi um filho, assumido por Hidemitsu depois dele ter saído de uma clínica para recuperação de dependentes químicos. A brilhante carreira como advogado que ele sempre almejou se tornou impossível depois disso. Mudou o curso para Construção Civil, tendo garantia de emprego em uma empreiteira da família de Takane. Há alguns anos já que não se tem notícias dele.

A porta da frente se abre e vozes são ouvidas em uma conversa animada.

"Sakura,… crianças… já cheguei!" – Chên e T'ai saem correndo da sala, onde comiam sobremesa, indo para o corredor e Hana, tendo sentido a presença do pai, voltava do jardim. Sakura apareceu no corredor e viu Shaoran com os dois caçulas no colo – "Nossa,… vocês estão pesados, já jantaram?" – eles balançaram a cabeça e T'ai pediu para ir ao chão. Shaoran fez o que ela pediu e depois limpou o rosto de Chên que estava todo sujo de _Mousse_ de Chocolate – "O que é isso?" – perguntou fazendo cócegas nele.

"Pára… papai…" – ele dizia rindo muito.

"Está bem!…" – ele colocou o menino no chão e olhou para a esposa. O tempo havia sido generoso com Sakura. Apesar dos 15 anos que eles estavam casados e dos três filhos ela continuava linda e esbelta – "Desculpe o atraso,… eu e Eriol quisemos deixar tudo pronto hoje para não ficarmos falando sobre negócios durante o jantar!" – ela sorriu e foi caminhando até ele.

"Tudo bem!" – pegou a pasta e o casaco dele e guardou no armário ao lado de onde ele estava parado.

"Onde está minha recepção?" – sussurrou puxando–a pelo braço e depositando as mãos em sua cintura. Ela sorriu de puro divertimento, depois ergueu a mão tirando a franja dele do rosto. Ele tocou delicadamente os lábios dela.

"Senti sua falta…" – murmurou antes de se separarem.

"Eu também…" – o abraçou e ficou escutando o coração dele bater no mesmo ritmo que o seu.

"Ai que lindo…" – se separaram e olharam para a porta ficando envergonhados ao ver que Tomoyo estava filmando tudo.

"Eles não mudam mesmo!" – Eriol sorriu passando o braço pelo ombro de Tomoyo.

"Não somos os únicos a não ter mudado, Eriol!" – Shaoran rebateu.

"Tem razão, caro descendente…" – sorriu, fazendo Shaoran balançar a cabeça.

Eles olharam para o lado e viram Sakura e Tomoyo abraçadas e quase chorando, tentando contar todas as novidades dos últimos anos naqueles primeiros segundos do reencontro. Sakura se afastou da prima e olhou para um rapaz de dez anos que olhava para algo além do corredor, com um sorriso tão misterioso quanto o de Eriol. Ele tinha os cabelos negros acinzentados, olhos azuis meia–noite e a pele alva.

"Esse é o Hitoshi?" – Sakura se aproximou. Ele olhou para a mulher de olhos verdes e sorriu.

"Boa noite, Sra. Li!" – prestou reverência à mulher que lhe segurou ambos os braços.

"Olha só para ele… da última vez que o vimos ele era desse tamanho!…" – juntou os braços mostrando que ele cabia no colo.

"Sakura,…" – Shaoran a chamou olhando para os gêmeos sendo filmados pela 'Tia Tomoyo' – "Onde está Hana?".

"Estou aqui!" – entrou no corredor envergonhada.

"Onde estava minha filha?" – perguntou preocupado.

"Eu… eu…" – não sabia o que dizer, como falar que estava se escondendo de uma par de olhos azuis meia–noite? Sentiu–se grata, mesmo que por um segundo, quando Tomoyo a abraçou da mesma forma que suas tias faziam toda vez que a viam.

"Mamãe!" – Hitoshi chamou atenção de Tomoyo percebendo que as bochechas róseas da bela garota estavam ficando púrpuras de tanto serem apertadas.

"Ah… desculpe!" – soltou a menina e a puxou até ficar frente a frente com o filho – "Deixe–me filmá–los um pouco!" – pegou a câmera e iria começar a gravar se Sakura não intervisse.

"Deixe isso para mais tarde Tomoyo!" – puxou–a pela mão até a sala de jantar – "Vamos jantar que já está pronto!… Venha Hana, Hitoshi, venha também!" – sorriu ao ver a filha ficar vermelha.

Durante o jantar, Tomoyo percebeu uma constante troca de olhares entre Hana e Hitoshi; Shaoran também percebeu isso e não gostou muito.

Eriol olhou para Sakura que sorria com o constrangimento da filha diante do jovem inglês – 'Parece que ela mudou mais do que aparenta…' – pensou retomando em seguida uma conversa com Shaoran.

Na hora da sobremesa se reuniram na sala e os menores começaram a fazer manha de sono. Sakura foi levá–los ao quarto para que dormissem.

"São cheios de energia!" – Eriol comentou vendo Sakura sair da sala com os gêmeos.

"São sim,… eu não sei como Sakura agüenta isso durante o dia todo!" – olhou para Tomoyo que conversava com Hana e Hitoshi – "Tomoyo está com uma aura diferente…" – sussurrou e Eriol apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Após alguns minutos Sakura voltou para a sala, sentando–se ao lado de Shaoran.

"Finalmente dormiram,…" – sorriu para a filha – "Hana, querida, por que não leva Hitoshi para conhecer o jardim?…" – a menina concordou com a cabeça e se levantou.

"Gostaria de ir lá fora um pouco, Hiiragizawa?" – perguntou corada.

"Claro que sim,…" – olhou para ela e sorriu – "e você pode me chamar de Hitoshi!" – ela sorriu timidamente.

"Então acho que pode me chamar de Hana!" – ele consentiu.

"Vamos para o jardim então, querida Hana?" – estendeu o braço convidando–a para sair. Ela aceitou ficando vermelha e foram saindo.

Sakura, Tomoyo e Eriol sorriam diante do diálogo e Shaoran parecia querer 'mastigar' o menino com os olhos.

"Mas é idêntico ao pai… não é mesmo?" – cruzou os braços ficando emburrado no sofá enquanto os dois jovens se dirigiam para o exterior da casa.

"O que quer dizer com isso, meu caro?" – se fez de desentendido e viu Shaoran se levantar e ir espiar os dois pela janela.

"Então Tomoyo,… qual era aquela boa nova que você disse querer contar mais cedo?" – comentou com a prima após Shaoran ter–se sentado novamente.

"Ah… sim!…" – Eriol segurou a mão da esposa com um sorriso – "Nós decidimos que estava na hora de Hitoshi ter um irmãozinho!".

"Isso é maravilhoso!" – Sakura abraçou a prima e houve grande comoção na sala em comemoração a nova vida que estava a caminho.

Hana observava as estrelas, sentada em um banco com Hitoshi ao seu lado. Abaixou a cabeça e fitou o jovem inglês, ficando vermelha ao vê–lo encarando–a.

"Então foi por causa disso que você disse 'Até mais!' quando as aulas acabaram,… por causa do jantar!" – desviou o olhar para fitar a cerejeira do jardim.

"Exatamente!…" – olhou para a mesma direção que a menina – "Diga–me Hana,… que tipo de flor é você?" – ela o fitou curiosa – "Sua mãe é uma Flor de Cerejeira,… mas e você?" – olhou para ela encarando os belos olhos chocolate.

Hana sentiu seu rosto se tornar púrpura e queria desviar o olhar, mas não conseguia deixar de mergulhar naqueles dois orbes azuis. Havia se sentido assim o dia todo, percebendo que o rapaz a acompanhava com o olhar onde quer que fosse na escola.

"Eu não sei,…" – ainda encarava–o – "que tipo de flor você acha que eu sou?" – ele sorriu e se levantou ficando de costas para ela.

"Acho que és como a Íris…" – voltou–se para encará–la – "bela, delicada, sensível…" – sorriu ao ver que apesar de estar vermelha continuava encarando–o – "eu gosto muito de Íris,… sabe!" – voltou a sentar–se ao lado de Hana, que se mantinha olhando para frente.

Ficaram em silêncio e ela sorria sonhadoramente. O sono foi se apoderando aos poucos do corpo dela, que devagar repousou a cabeça no ombro do Hitoshi, adormecendo.

Ele passou o braço pelas costas dela, pegando–a no colo e seguiu para o interior da mansão. Shaoran quando viu a filha sendo carregada pelo rapaz, foi pegá–la para a levar ao quarto.

Hitoshi sorriu quando antes de entregá–la ao Sr. Li ouviu–a murmurar – "Uma Íris…".

"Acho que devemos ir…" – Tomoyo se levantou seguida por Eriol.

"As crianças já dormiram… vocês também devem estar querendo descansar…" – Eriol completou chamando o filho com a mão.

"Que pena que já vão…" – Shaoran disse da porta – "Até amanhã, então, Eriol!… Tomoyo e Hitoshi… espero que venham nos visitar logo!" – saiu carregando a primogênita.

Sakura acompanhou os três até a porta.

"Vocês devem estar com bastante trabalho com a mudança,… mas assim que terminarem tudo vamos combinar um outro jantar!…" – sorriu segurando a mão de Tomoyo.

"Claro… embora eu não ache que vai demorar tanto tempo assim!…" – sorriu para Eriol – "O que você acha que Nakuru, Suppi e Kero ficaram fazendo em casa?" – Sakura riu.

"E quando o meu guardião vai dar o ar de sua graça?" – perguntou cruzando os braços – "Ou será que os doces da Sra. Hiiragizawa tem tanto poder sobre aquele Glutão?" – todos riram do comentário.

"Ele vai vir morar com vocês assim que terminar de ajudar com a mudança!" – Eriol tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa… o que você está pensando em fazer?" – Tomoyo ralhou reparando o sorriso dele – "Espero que não vá combinar com Kero fazer Suppi comer doces novamente… nossa casa quase implodiu a última vez que seu guardião…" – Eriol a calou com um beijo rápido.

"Não adianta vir com chantagem…" – ela sorriu acenando para Sakura se afastando – "Não vai me convencer!".

"No final mamãe sempre acaba participando das traquinagens de meu pai!" – Hitoshi sorriu e prestou reverência – "Boa noite Tia Sakura e até amanhã!" – se virou e seguiu até o carro onde seus pais já o esperavam.

Sakura fechou a porta e foi até as escadas.

"Deseja mais alguma coisa Sra. Li?" – Sui I perguntou entrando no corredor.

"Não,… obrigada!" – a governanta se virou e foi terminar seus afazeres, enquanto Sakura seguia para seu quarto.

Shaoran estava sentado na beirada de sua cama com a foto do dia de seu casamento nas mãos quando Sakura entrou. Parou na porta e ficou observando–o colocar o porta–retratos em seu lugar, se levantar e caminhar até ela. 

Ficaram em silêncio apenas encarando–se, Sakura sorriu ao sentir Shaoran passar a mão em seus cabelos, suspirou se aproximando. Repousou a cabeça no peito do esposo quando ele a abraçou.

"Como foi seu dia?" – perguntou suavemente afastando–a de si para mergulhar em seus olhos.

"Não aconteceu nada demais… as crianças brincaram o tempo todo…" – foram andando abraçados até chegarem a cama – "Hana teve a primeira cota de provas hoje… fico feliz por saber que ela herdou sua facilidade com números…" – ele colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela e balançou a cabeça.

"Não perguntei como foi o dia deles… fico decepcionado por não fazer falta para você… já que você faz tanta para mim!" – a beijou, derrubando–a na cama.

"Achei que não precisava dizer que você me faz falta a cada segundo…" – disse, ofegante quando se separaram.

"Da mesma forma… que eu não preciso dizer… que te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo?…" – ele perguntou com pausas para beijar o pescoço e os ombros dela enquanto desabotoava a camisa.

"Ah, Shaoran…" – ela suspirava enquanto se ocupava em tirar a camisa dele também.

"Se você soubesse o quanto te ouvir me chamando assim mexe comigo…" – Shaoran capturou novamente os lábios dela num beijo envolvente.

Trocaram de posição, agora, enquanto emendavam um beijo noutro, Shaoran acariciava todas as curvas do corpo de Sakura enquanto a mesma se ocupava com o que restava da roupa dele.

"Shaoran… te amo com toda a minha alma… te amo mais que tudo… não sei o que faria sem você…" – disse, sendo interrompida por beijos enquanto falava.

"Essa fala é minha…" – foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de trocar novamente de posição e não dar mais tempo para ela dizer uma só palavra.

Estavam abraçados após terem se amado, apenas escutando as batidas do coração um do outro.

"É incrível como Eriol e Tomoyo continuam os mesmos, apesar dos anos, não é?" – Sakura comentou suspirando.

"É sim,… mas temos que admitir que também não mudamos muito!" – beijou–lhe a fronte.

"Hitoshi é um amor…" – sorriu ficando apoiada sobre os cotovelos na cama, olhando para ele – "lembra em muito Eriol quando o conhecemos…".

"É… até demais…" – olhou para o teto e Sakura apenas riu.

"E essa sua reação não me parece muito diferente da que teve com Eriol naquela época também…" – ele a olhou de forma curiosa – "eu podia não perceber seus ataques de ciúme, naquela época,… mas as coisas foram fazendo sentido com o tempo…".

"O que nós vamos fazer se eles acabarem se apaixonando?…" – sentou na cama, Sakura fez o mesmo ficando de joelhos na sua frente.

"Se tiver que ser… não importa o que você faça… não vai mudar o destino deles e…" – pega o rosto dele entre suas mãos – "acho que ainda é cedo para sabermos como essa história vai terminar, mas seja qual for a decisão que Hana tomar,… temos que apoiá–la…" – sorriu – "ou vai querer dar uma de Touya e ficar agredindo Hitoshi?".

"É claro que não vou agir como seu irmão, Sakura!" – ele fez uma careta se deitando – "É só que eu acho que ainda não me acostumei com o fato que Hana está crescendo!" – sorriu.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer,…" – o beijou carinhosamente, deitando sobre o peito dele – "parece que ainda ontem ela era apenas um bebê, não é mesmo?".

"É sim!" – a abraçou mais forte – "O tempo passa rápido,… e eu estava pensando… desde a morte de minha mãe que não temos um tempo para nós dois e com o nascimento de Chên e T'ai,… não temos tido férias, não é mesmo?".

"Uhum!…" – ela ergueu a cabeça para fitá–lo.

"Que tal se levássemos os pequenos para visitar o Tio Touya em Tomoeda,… Hana pode ficar aqui em Hong Kong com Tomoyo,… já que ela tem o curso de verão e nós dois vamos fazer uma pequena viagem…".

"Acho que Touya não vai ficar muito feliz,… mas Yuki não vai se negar a cuidar deles por uma semana!" – ele sorriu e a beijou.

"Para onde você quer ir dessa vez?" – perguntou ainda sorrindo.

"Você pode escolher…" – sorriu beijando–o e passando os braços em volta do seu pescoço – "qualquer lugar é o paraíso quando estou com você!" – beijaram-se ternamente continuando abraçados até adormecerem.

Back At One 

_Brian McKnight_

It's undeniable

É inegável 

That we should be together

_Que deveríamos ficar juntos._

It's unbelievable

É inacreditável 

How I used to say that I'd fall never

_Como eu costumava dizer que nunca seria conquistado._

The basis is need to know

O fundamento é necessário conhecer 

If you don't know just how I feel

_Se você não sabe exatamente como estou me sentindo._

Then let me show you now that I'm for real

_Então me deixe te mostrar agora que eu sou real,_

If all things in time

_Se todas as coisas chegarem a tempo,_

Time will reveal

_O tempo mostrará,_

Yeah...

_Sim..._

**One. You're like a dream come true,**

**_Um. Você é como um sonho realizado._**

**Two. Just wanna be with you**

**_Dois. Apenas quero estar com você,_**

**Three. Girl its plain to see**

Três. Garota, é simples de ver 

**That you're the only one for me**

**_Que você é a única para mim._**

**And four. Repeat steps one through three**

**_E quatro. Repito os passos de um a três._**

**Five. Make you fall in love with me**

**_Cinco. Faço você se apaixonar por mim._**

**If ever I believe my work is done**

**_Se alguma hora eu acreditar que meu trabalho está acabado,_**

**Then I'll start back at one... Yeah**

**_Então eu começarei de volta em um... _****_Sim._**__

So incredible

Tão incrível 

The way things work themselves out

_O jeito que as coisas se resolvem por si mesmas._

And all emotional

_E totalmente emocionante_

Once you know that its all about babe

_Uma vez que você saiba do que se trata, babe._

And undesirable

_E indesejável_

For us to be apart

_Que nós fiquemos separados._

I never would have made it very far

_Eu nunca teria conseguido chegar tão longe,_

'Cause you know you got the keys to my heart

_Pois você sabe que possui as chaves pro meu coração,_

'Cause...

_Pois..._

**One. You're like a dream come true,**

**_Um. Você é como um sonho realizado._**

**Two. Just wanna be with you**

**_Dois. Apenas quero estar com você,_**

**Three. Girl its plain to see**

Três. Garota, é simples de ver 

**That you're the only one for me**

**_Que você é a única para mim._**

**And four. Repeat steps one through three**

**_E quatro. Repito os passos de um a três._**

**Five. Make you fall in love with me**

**_Cinco. Faço você se apaixonar por mim._**

**If ever I believe my work is done**

**_Se alguma hora eu acreditar que meu trabalho está acabado,_**

**Then I'll start back at one... Yeah**

**_Então eu começarei de volta em um... _****_Sim._**

Say farewell to the dark of night

_Digo "adeus" à escuridão da noite,_

I see the coming of the sun

_Eu vejo a chegada do sol._

I feel like a little child

_Eu me sinto como uma criancinha_

Whose life has just begun

_Cuja vida apenas começou._

You came and breathed new life

_Você veio e inspirou nova vida_

Into this lonely heart of mine

_Dentro deste meu coração solitário._

You threw out the life line

_Você jogou a corda salva-vidas_

Just in the nick of time...

_Exatamente "na hora H"._

**One. You're like a dream come true,**

**_Um. Você é como um sonho realizado._**

**Two. Just wanna be with you**

**_Dois. Apenas quero estar com você,_**

**Three. Girl its plain to see**

Três. Garota, é simples de ver 

**That you're the only one for me**

**_Que você é a única para mim._**

**And four. Repeat steps one through three**

**_E quatro. Repito os passos de um a três._**

**Five. Make you fall in love with me**

**_Cinco. Faço você se apaixonar por mim._**

**If ever I believe my work is done**

**_Se alguma hora eu acreditar que meu trabalho está acabado,_**

**Then I'll start back at one... Yeah**

**_Então eu começarei de volta em um... _****_Sim._**

******************FIM******************

N/A – Estou aqui muito emocionada finalizando esse fanfic… com a música Back at One… o motivo de eu ter escolhido essa é música é simples… ela é linda e fala tudo o que eu queria dizer no encerramento do fanfic… e depois eu estava ouvindo ele enquanto escrevia esse capítulo… nada mais justo…

Como esse é o último capítulo, eu gostaria de saber a opinião de todos,… não é proibido sonhar, pois sei que nem todos vão colocar seus comentários, mesmo assim foram quase dois meses de trabalho e muita coisa aconteceu nesse meio tempo… mas eu acho que valeu a pena!… Conheci algumas pessoas muito legais por causa desse fic e agradeço de coração a força que elas me deram para que eu continuasse escrevendo…

Agradeço a Cherry Tsuki, Gil, Felipe, Sé, Ary, Andréa Meiouh, Ciça-chan, Danizinha, MeRRy_Anne, Morgana, Akane-san, DianaLua, Rô e a Miaka Yuuki, aquela que jogava açúcar em mim todas as vezes que eu empacava… vários trechos do fic tem uma mãozinha da Miaka… talvez por isso tenha ficado bom!…

Um Grande Abraço e um Beijo para todos que acompanharam essa aventura,… mesmo que em silêncio…

Espero que acompanhem meus trabalhos futuros…

Yoruki.


End file.
